


Fuckboys McGees

by keephergoin



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, H2OVanoss - Freeform, I'll add more tags as I proceed, KIK, M/M, Minicat - Freeform, Terrorsnuckel - Freeform, but all for love, jonathan's friends are assholes, pan!evan, shit is gonna go down, smut is coming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 44,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keephergoin/pseuds/keephergoin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tyler makes a kik group chat<br/>delirious has a crush on evan and his friends are assholes<br/>but only because they care, probably</p><p>aight so basically you get to see some of their school lives and what fucked up shit they say in this chat<br/>also this is chaptered so there's more to come</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> if the nicknames aren't obvious enough:
> 
> wildcat/tyler= piggy  
> mini ladd/craig= mini/pepe  
> delirious/jonathan= delly  
> vanoss/evan= evan  
> moo snuckel/brock= snuckel  
> basicallyidowrk/marcel= mom  
> terroriser/brian= brian

piggy created the group ‘fuckboys mcgees’

 

piggy added delly, snuckel, brian, mom and mini to the group

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: sup fuckers

 

delly is typing...

 

snuckel is typing…

 

delly: why fuckboys mcgees

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: why the fuck not

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: MARCEL

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: SUP

 

mini is typing…

 

mini: WHY THE FUCK IS YOUR NAME MOM

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: but what am i doing here

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: WHY IS UR FUCKIN NAME MINI

 

mini is typing...

 

mini: SHUT UP ‘MOM’ ILL DO WHAT I WANT

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: WHY ARE WE YELLING

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: why has brock been typing for so long im fuckign scared

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: maybe he’s a little ‘busy’ atm with brian :^)

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: dude what the fuck is that

 

mini is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

mini: MARCEL DONT

 

mom: :^)

 

mini is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

mini: STOP IT

 

piggy: FUCK

 

mom: : ^ )

 

delly has left the chat

 

piggy added delly to the chat

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: ok wow fuckin rude

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: please let me leave

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: so jon what’s this i hear about u and evan huh

 

delly is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

mini is typing…

 

snuckel is typing…

 

mom: HAHA

 

mini: evan :^)

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: stop THAT FUCKING FACE IS CREEPY

 

delly: stop.

 

piggy added evan to the chat

 

delly has left the chat

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

mini is typing…

 

mom: WHY DID HE LEAVE OMG

 

piggy: :^)

 

mini: SINNERS

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: what

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: evan let's be honest you know whats gonna happen

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: tyler i swear to god

 

piggy has added delly to the chat

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: GOOD SHIT GOOD SHIT RIGHT THERE MMMMHMMMM YESS

 

evan is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

mini is typing…

 

delly is typing…

 

piggy: stop

 

mini: stop

 

mom is typing…

 

evan: what the fuck

 

delly: stop adding me to this tyler

 

mom: :^) what is wrong jonathan

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: yes delirious please tell us what seems to be the problem my child

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: what is happening

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: FUCK OFF

 

delly is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: excuse me

 

delly: omg i didn’t mean you

 

mom is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom: im FUCKING CRYIGN

 

piggy: aw baes

 

evan: lol it’s ok

 

mini is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: ‘lol’ evan why

 

mini: l o l

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: stop

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: if i leave will you just end up adding me again

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: yes.

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: why is the group called fuckboys mcgees excuse me

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: bc ur a fuckboy

 

evan is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

mini is typing…

 

piggy: OHHHHHH SHIT

 

mini: SAVAGE

 

evan: rude

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: i’m waiting for delirious to defend u

 

delly has left the chat

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: UGH

 

piggy added delly to the chat

 

snuckel: oops

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom: WHY WERE YOU FUCKING TYPING FOR SO LONG

 

piggy: BROCK WHY

 

snuckel is typing…

 

snuckel: I was going post the entire script to shrek but my copy and paste isn't working

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: oh my fucking god.

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: brock why the fuck would you

 

piggy is typing…

 

mini is typing…

 

mini: lol

 

piggy: SEND IT ON TWITTER

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: twitter :^)

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: marcel don't fucking start I SWEAR

 

mom is typing…

 

mini is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom: i seen ur tweets about craig

 

mini: same

 

piggy: stoP

 

delly is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

delly: same

 

evan: same

 

piggy has left the chat

 

mom added piggy to the chat

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: I DELETED THEM STOP

 

mom sent a photo to the group

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom: screenshots last forever tho

 

piggy: FUCK YOU OMG

 

delly is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

mini is typing…

 

evan: SAVAGE

 

mini: HAHA SEND THAT TO ME

 

delly: SAME

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: YALL ARE SOME SHADY ASSHOLES

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: go cry 2 craig about it

 

piggy is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

mini is typing…

 

mini: MARCEL UR SUCH A BITCH TODAY I LOVE IT

 

evan: rekt

 

piggy: i swear tomorrow in gym class i'm gonna beat your ass

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: or craigs :^)

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: fight me literally fight me

 

mom is typing…

 

delly is typing…

 

 

mom: square up bitch

 

 

delly: this chat is a fucking trainwreck.

 

piggy is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

piggy: WE WERE TALKING ABOUT DELIRIOUS AND EVAN WHAT HAPPENED

 

evan: :^)

 

evan is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

mini is typing…

 

evan: BAD TIMING OH GOD

 

piggy: EVAN

 

mom: EVAN WTF

 

mini: THIS IS GREAT HAHA

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: oh.

 

evan has left the chat


	2. Chapter 2

“He’s looking at you.”

 

“Shut up, Tyler.”

 

“Delirious.”

 

“No.”

 

“Dude he’s totally looking at you.” Tyler kept his head ducked as he nodded to the other side of the classroom. Jonathan rolled his eyes with a groan, resting his elbows on the desk as he buried his head in his hands. He peeked through his fingers for a moment, looking over to the side and sure enough, Evan was stealing the occasional glance at him. He quickly looked back to the board at the front once he realised Jonathan had seen him, Jonathan tried to hide his blush.

 

“Aww.” Tyler cooed, pinching Delirious’s cheek with a sweet smile. Delirious swatted his hand away with a scowl, folding his arms on the desk and resting his head on them. The teacher was still explaining something Delirious honestly couldn’t give a fuck about, he always hated math class, like really really hated it.

 

“Hey.” Tyler hushed, Jonathan suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to punch him square in the nose.

 

“What, Tyler?” he sighed, Tyler copied Jonathan’s position and folded his arms atop the desk, resting his head down.

 

“Why don’t you just say something to him?”

 

“Why don’t you just say something to Craig?” Delirious retaliated, knowing full well he had the upper hand on this, to say Tyler was slightly obsessed with Craig Thompson would be an understatement.

 

“I asked you first.” Tyler grinned, quickly shutting up as the teacher shot him a glare.

 

“Have something to share with the class, Tyler?” she cocked her hip, pointing her pen at him accusingly. Tyler straightened up, that same over-confident grin on his face.

 

“Depends, how much do you wanna see?” he winked, the whole class erupted in snickers while Delirious had to bite into his sleeve to stifle his laughter. She rolled her eyes with a huff, looking positively pissed off.

 

“You keep up that attitude you’re gonna be in detention for a week.” She snapped, brendon shrugged nonchalantly with a wistful sigh.

 

“If you wanted to get me alone, teach, all you had to do was ask.”

 

Jonathan couldn’t hide his laughter this time, he accidentally let out a high-pitched giggle but quickly bit his tongue as he seen evan look at him out of the corner of his eye, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“That’s it, principals office, now.” She seethed, pointing to the door with her perfectly manicured nails. Tyler scraped his chair backwards as slowly as possible, flashing her a smirk before grabbing his bag and prancing out of the classroom. This was a usual for Tyler, Delirious rarely had his best friend with him in most classes because he was constantly getting sent to detentions and in the off chance, home.

 

“Okay, can we all just behave for the next 10 minutes? I don’t wanna be here and by the looks of all of you, you don’t either.” She sighed, tightening the pony tail that her bright blonde hair was styled in before turning back to the board. Delirious buried his head in his arms once more, severely fighting the nagging urge to fall asleep. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he glanced up for a split second to make sure no-one heard, once the coast was clear he fished it out and looked down at it, scowling as he saw what flashed across the screen.

 

Snapchat (1)

 

Tyler

 

Jonathan honestly debated with himself on whether he should open the picture or not, knowing Tyler it could be anything.. literally anything.. they’ve had some awkward talks before about boundary issues before…

 

With a reluctant sigh he held his finger to the screen, a photo of Tyler doing his best double chin filled the screen with the caption ‘when bae sends you out of class’. Jonathan was about to reply with a very eloquent fuck off until his phone vibrated again, this time it was a notification from the.. groupchat.

 

mom: TYLER STOP WALKING BY MY CLASS I’M GOING TO CRY

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: fucking come out here i’m bored and delirious is rejecting my snapchats

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: did you send him a photo of your dick again and ask him to rate it out of 10

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: nah that was last night ayyy

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: yeah but to craig, not me.

 

mom is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

mom: FUCKING BURN HAHA

 

pepe: is it bad if you swallow a bright purple liquid from the chemistry lab

 

mom is typing...

 

mom: WTF CRAIG WHY IS YOUR NAME PEPE

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: honestly fuck y'all i’m bored u r no help

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: legit my stomach is about to drop out of my ass i think i’m dying

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: i might add evan back to the chat i miss his musk

 

Jonathan may or may not have accidentally snorted at that, attracting attention from both the teacher and Evan. She was about to open her mouth to speak but was cut off by the bell ringing, Jonathan flashed her an apologetic smile as he grabbed his bag and hooked it over his shoulder, practically running for the door. He silently thanked christ that it was lunch time, he looked down the hallway, trying to scope out Tyler in the crowd of students. Sure enough, Tyler was strutting towards him with a smug grin on his face.

 

“Did you even go to the principal's office?” Jonathan rolled his eyes once they got to each other, Tyler turned on his heel and kept in stride with Delirious up the hallway, giving him a look that screamed ‘are you fucking serious’.

 

“Of course you didn’t.” Delirious sighed, Tyler let out a cackle, pushing him a little too hard to be playful, earning him yet another eye roll.

 

They walked towards the back of the school, it was a daily ritual to sneak out the back for either a smoke or some other thing Delirious didn’t really want to be involved in but he had no say because Tyler was an asshole. They managed to make it out without being spotted by the teachers who were on patrol, they walked up to the secluded grassy area that had trees littering it and were met by Marcel, Craig, Brock and Brian. Delirious shrugged his bag off and sat down on the grass, joining the circle with Tyler following suit.

 

“Lighter.” Marcel clicked his fingers, making a come here motion with his hand. Tyler rolled his eyes as he fished his lighter out of his pocket and handed it across to him.

 

“What happened to a simple hello?”

 

“Says the one who sends dick pics with absolutely no context whatsoever.” Marcel retaliated with a snort, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag before handing the lighter back to Tyler who did the same.

 

“Can’t handle my girth.” Tyler winked, the circle let out collective noises of disgust. Brian was lying lengthways on the grass, his head rested in Brock's lap as he plucked random daisies from the soil and flicked them away.

 

“You know I woke up to like 78 messages from that damn groupchat.” Brian threw a glare at Tyler, to which Tyler let out that same sharp laugh before taking another drag of his cigarette and blowing the smoke directly towards Brian.

 

“So that’s why you weren’t saying anything? You weren’t doing... anything else?”

 

“Shut up.” Brian rolled his eyes, Marcel handed his cigarette to Brock, letting him smoke the rest of it much to the disgust of Brian, that couldn’t be hygienic.

 

“I seen Evan fucked up spectacularly in the chat.” Craig grinned, winking at Delirious. The circle erupted in giggles as delirious let out an over-dramatic groan of frustration.

 

“I’m not even gonna talk about this shit.” He tried to hide the blush staining his cheeks, he glanced over just in time to see Tyler furiously tapping something into his phone, his eyebrows furrowed in concentration.

 

“Tyler.”

 

“Hm?” Tyler hummed, not breaking his gaze from the phone.

 

“If you’re doing what I think you’re doing I swear to fuck.”

 

“Too late.” Tyler quickly shoved his phone back in his pocket. Jonathan went wide eyed, fishing his own phone out of his pocket and checking the groupchat.

 

piggy added evan to the chat

 

piggy: come out to the back, i need to talk to you

 

evan: why?

 

piggy: evan don’t be a fucking ass just come out

 

evan: if this is a trap i’m literally going to hit you

 

piggy: come find out, friend :^)

 

Jonathan's mouth dropped open, his face turning to one of sheer panic. The rest of the circle erupted in laughter as they looked at the previous chat on their own phones before grinning at Jonathan.

 

“You’re such a dick.” Jonathan whined, shoving Tyler on the shoulder as he burst into a fit of giggles.

 

“Whatcha gonna say to him?” Marcel smiled sweetly with a cocked head, the others cooing along with him.

 

“Why would i say anything to him?” Delirious shrugged a little too defensively, the circle shared knowing glances before turning back to him.

 

“Because you want his di-”

 

“Evan!” Tyler cut off Craig's eloquent dialogue, waving his hand over. Jonathan froze up, refusing to look behind him as he heard footsteps approaching. The sunlight that was belting down on his back suddenly became blocked, and he tried to hide the redness creeping us his cheeks as the circle all looked between him and Evan.

 

“You said you needed to talk, asshole.” Evan groaned, walking through the circle and sitting down beside Tyler, which just so happened to be directly across from Delirious. He looked up to see Evan pull out a cigarette and light it before taking a long drag.

 

I didn’t know you smoked, Delirious thought to himself.

 

“Is that a problem?” Evan cocked his head with a grin, Jonathan snapped his head up, realising of course he fucking said that out loud.

 

“Oh- uh.. no, what?” Delirious narrowed his eyes, Brock, Craig, marcel, Brian and Tyler let out collective snickers and giggles. The faint sound of music was buzzing from somewhere, Delirious realised Evan had one of his earphones in, he recognised that song.

 

“Arctic monkeys? Dude you’re so gay.” Tyler rolled his eyes, Evan shrugged with a snort, stubbing his cigarette out of the heel of his sneaker. Jonathan tried to hide his smile, resisting the urge to scream about how he liked them too but of course he wouldn’t.. because that would be weird.

 

“So!” Marcel started, clapping his hands together, “When are you gonna ask delirious on a date?” He put bluntly, Jonathan went wide eyed and he fought the urge to melt into the ground in a puddle of tears. The circle erupted in laughs yet again, Jonathan could’ve swore he caught sight of a blush on Evan’s cheeks.

 

“So that’s what you wanted me out here for.” Evan rolled his eyes, a smile playing on his lips.

 

“Invite him for ‘Netflix and chill’.” Brian snorted, to which Brock huffed out a sharp cackle, high fiving his boyfriend for his oh so witty humour.

 

“I fucking hate you guys.” Delirious sighed, his speech slightly muffled from where he had his knees brought up to his chest and his head ducked. Evan's eyes briefly met Jonathan's, he smirked, fucking smirked at Jonathan and he felt like he was going to descend into the grass to be one with the fucking flowers.

 

Suddenly the bell signalling the end of lunch rang out throughout the school area, everyone let out collective groans as they grabbed their bags and stood up.

 

“To be continued.” Tyler pointed to evan then to Jonathan with a grin, earning eye rolls from both of them.

 

“Who has drama next?” Marcel looked down at his timetable, Delirious felt his stomach drop, mainly because he has drama and that means he has to spend two periods listening to Marcel tease him about Evan.

 

“Me.” Delirious nodded toward the building, Evan seemed to stop in his tracks.

 

“Me.. too..”

 

“Perfect.” Marcel grinned schemingly, Delirious once again resisted the urge to bolt for the school gates and never come back, of course he had to spend his last two classes on a friday with both his crush and his mortal fucking enemy/best friend.

 

 

 

Jonathan had finally gotten home after school, he’d managed to bolt out the gates and avoid any questioning from the guys about how drama class went with Evan. The whole class consisted of Marcel making dick jokes and Evan flashing that smirk at him that made him want to leap at Evan and tear his clothes- wow okay, no, Delirious, stop.

 

He was in his room finishing up some shitty math homework when his phone vibrated on his bed, he grabbed it and unlocked it, preparing for a shitstorm as he saw notifications from the groupchat.

 

piggy: how was drama class?

 

pepe: yes del how was it

 

mini: DID YOU SUCK DICK UNDER THE DESK

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: guys i’m still in the chat

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: yes i know but no one answered craig's question.

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: fuck you all

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: leave the smol child alone

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: again, fuck you all

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: :^)

 

piggy: ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: no he didn’t suck dick under the desk, tyler

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: much to my disappointment

 

piggy is typing..

 

mom is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

mom: EVAN OMG

 

brian: EVAN FUCKING FONG NO

 

piggy: so done with u

 

brian: y'all need to go to church i stg

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: evan would probably still end up getting sucked off in the confessional

 

mini is typing…

 

mini: i can actually feel the sin in this chat you’re all going to HELL

 

Jonathan was pretty much fully red now, his face warm from either embarrassment or anger he didn’t quite know. He decided to finish his homework before talking any more about sucking dick in church confessionals, so he threw his phone to the side and got to work on whatever his teacher assigned him.

 

Once he was finished he went to get off his bed to go take a - cold - shower, but the sound of his phone vibrating caught his attention. He rolled his eyes as he grabbed it, expecting the worst.

 

His eyes went wide as he read the notification.

 

 

new private chat with evan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> be sure to subscribe so you don't miss any new chapter updates  
> also thank you for all the kudos and the nice comments, they mean so much and keep me inspired to keep writing :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ON THIS IM SO HAPPY ILY

Jonathan felt his face go hot as he saw the notification, with shaky hands he tapped into the chat.

 

evan: hey, i have a question

 

oh fuck.

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: yes?

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: what was the play we had to study for drama? i kinda zoned out lmao

 

“Oh my fucking god are you serious.” Delirious seethed at his phone, fighting the urge to throw it against the wall. He wasn’t disappointed... honestly, he wasn't.

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: the great gatsby

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: dude nothing’s coming up on google

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: that’s because it isn’t a play. it’s a book, we just have to study it and act it out

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: ugh we have to read?

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: we haven’t picked partners yet, pick someone who’s read it if you find reading that difficult

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: ok wow rude

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: so... wanna be my partner?

 

Delirious almost choked on his own spit, blushing furiously as he typed a reply.

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: you want me to be your partner... to act out a romantic novel.

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: i didn’t know it was romantic I HAVEN’T READ IT GOD

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: but i honestly don't care about that i just need someone who’s read it so i don’t have to pls

 

Jon couldn’t hide the smile that broke out on his face, it was quickly replaced however as a private chat with Tyler popped up on his screen.

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: what r u doing

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: evan wants me to act out a play with him

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: OMG WHAT HAHA

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: THAT SOUNDED WEIRD OMG NO IT’S FOR DRAMA WE NEED TO PICK PARTNERS TO ACT OUT A ROMANTIC THING AND EVAN JUST FUCKING ASKED ME IF I WANT TO BE HIS PARTNER

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: are you serious? thAT’S AMAZING

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: well he only asked me because i’ve already read the book and he hasn’t so

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: he could’ve asked like 20 other people from that class tho, he decided to ask you :^)

 

Fuck, he has a point.

 

Suddenly another message from Evan popped up.

 

 

evan: shit did i scare you away or something fuck i’m sorry omg

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: oh shit no i forgot to reply oops?

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: no worries, anyways so will you partner with me for this thing?

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: yeah that’d be awesome :)

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: shit that looked really creepy i’m sorry

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: :)))

 

Jon rolled his eyes with a laugh, he felt like a fucking 12 year old schoolgirl getting all flustered around him, he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts as suddenly the groupchat notifications started blowing up.

 

oh fuck.

 

piggy: ROMEO ROMEO WHEREFORE ART THOU DICK PICS

 

mom: TYLER STOP THIS IS WHY MY MOM DOESN’T LET ME GO OVER TO YOUR HOUSE

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: why are you quoting shakespeare can u not

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: because it’s a play, jonny you know a lil thing or two about plays :^)

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: no

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: lol what

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: so delirious is gonna be juliet and evan is gonna be romeo, right?

 

delly is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

delly: STOP

 

evan: omg did you fucking tell him

 

delly is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

brian: tell him what

 

pepe: TELL HIM WHAT OMG

 

delly: no i just told him about you asking what thing we had to study

 

mom: OMG IS THIS FOR THE DRAMA THING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE I THOUGHT YOU WERE PARTNERING WITH ME?!

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: tyler it isn’t romeo and juliet you fuck

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: marcel i’m not being your partner for this

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: WHY?? I WANTED TO BE DAISY AND YOU COULD BE GATSBY YOU ASS

 

piggy is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

brian: omg

 

pepe: AWH CUTE

 

piggy: OMG DELIRIOUS YOU ARE SO DAISY AND EVAN IS GATSBY TBH

 

delly has left the chat

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: for the record i only wanted to ask him what we had to study i didn’t know it was a romantic thing

 

mom is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

pepe: right.

 

mom: lol ok.

 

brian: sure.

 

piggy: sure jan.

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: okay maybe i did

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy: IM SCREAMING OMG

 

mom: FFS EVAN

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: ADD DELIRIOUS BACK TO THE FUCKING CHAT

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: he won't be able to see the message lmao

 

piggy added delly to the chat

 

piggy sent a photo

 

piggy is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

delly is typing…

 

piggy: THE POWER OF SCREENSHOTTING

 

evan: YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: evan wants delly's a s s

 

delly: wait you knew it was a romantic book?

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: maybe

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: EVAN YOU’VE READ IT BEFORE STOP ACTING LIKE YOU HAVEN’T

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: JUST FUCK ALREADY GODDAMN

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: gladly

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

snuckel is typing…

 

mom: EVAN OMG NO

 

piggy: PROTECT THE INNOCENT SMOL CHILD

 

brian: QUENCH THE THIRST

 

snuckel: i came on here to tell you all you’re fucking going to hell ok lol bye

 

pepe: SAVAGE

 

delly is typing...

 

delly: same tho

 

delly has left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feedback and kudos are much appreciated <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had fun writing this chapter I am such fucking theatre trash gtg

“Okay, Evan and.. Jonathan?” Mr. Carpenter - the drama teacher - looked up from his notes, chewing on his pen as he narrowed his eyes at the two boys.

 

“Gay.” Marcel flatlined, the small class erupted in laughter as Jonathan tried to stifle his own, Evan had a slight blush tinging his face.

 

“No this is perfect!” Mr. carpenter clapped his hands together, an almost proud look on his face, “We need more.. shall we say.. representation.” He cooed, standing up and gesturing to the small stage at the front of the class.

 

“What makes you think I’m gay?” Delirious snorted, quickly regretting it as the whole class gave him a look that just echoed ‘are you fucking serious right now’, including Evan.

 

“Shut up.” Delirious mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the stage, taking one of the script sheets from Mr. Carpenter beforehand, Evan followed suit.

 

“Okay, so!” The teacher clasped his hands together, taking in a deep breath, “Jonathan, you’re Daisy, correct? You give off that.. feminine vibe.”

 

“Oh my god.” Delirious looked at him in offence as the class erupted in laughter again, Mr. Carpenter held up his hands in defense, he was stifling laughter as well.

 

“Jonathan is a bottom!” Marcel voice came from the back of the class.

 

“OH MY GOD!” Delirious let out an over-dramatic groan, feeling his face go warm from embarrassment.

 

“Okay, okay, settle.” The teacher held his hands out, “Jonathan is playing the role of Daisy. Evan, you’re Gatsby, have you rehearsed your lines?”

 

“Kinda.” Evan's voice rose at the end making it sound more like a question rather than an answer. Mr. Carpenter rolled his eyes with a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose before letting out a huff.

 

“Just read off the script, Fong.” He shook his head, “so, the scene. Daisy, you’ve just arrived at Nick's house, but what you don’t know is nick has invited Gatsby over as well. Gatsby, the man you haven’t seen for 5 years, so I need surprise okay? I need.. shock!” he held his palms out, wiggling his fingers.

 

“Okay, Evan, go wait by the side, you have to arrive after Jon says the first few lines. Remember, I need emotion, don’t droan the script out, be the script.” Mr. Carpenter said a little too over-dramatically, Jonathan resisted the urge to burst into tears, from embarrassment or anxiety he didn’t quite know.

 

“Also, I need my Nick, who’s playing Nick?!” The teacher turned to the crowd in panic. Delirious felt his stomach drop as Marcel strut out from the crowd and towards the stage, a scheming look on his face.

 

“Please.” Jonathan sighed under his breath, Marcel done a small twirl as he swiped the last script sheet out of the teacher's hand, clearing his throat in the process.

 

“Lord help us all.” Mr. Carpenter looked dramatically at the rest of the class, earning a few giggles from them and a scowl from Marcel.

 

“Okay, we’ll start from the flower scene, Daisy thinks Nick has bought the flowers for her, that’s when Gatsby comes in, remember... I need-”

 

“Shock!” Evan waved his hands dramatically, Delirious clapped a hand over his mouth as he accidentally let out a way too girly giggle at him.

 

“Good, okay and.. go.” The teacher returned to his seat before clicking his fingers and pointing to Delirious.

 

“That's funny.” Marcel read off the script, Delirious took a deep breath, trying to get into character.

 

“What's funny?” He turned to Marcel, clutching an imaginary necklace on his chest, Marcel was holding back laughter, as was Delirious.

 

“Knock, Evan.” Mr. Carpenter sighed, slumping back in his chair.

 

“Oh, shit, right.” Evan knocked on the prop door, trying to hide his already blushing face.

 

“One moment.” Marcel walked over to the door, Delirious turned back around, keeping his back to the two boys, he was theatre trash and everybody knew it, he always ended up getting way too into it.

 

“What are you doing?” Marcel questioned once he swung the door open, Evan furrowed his brows in confusion.

 

“Dude I'm supposed to do this.”

 

“Oh my god no that’s the fucking line, Evan!” Delirious swung around and glared at Evan, his eyes widened in utter disbelief.

 

“I haven’t read this shit in a while!” Evan retaliated in a whiny voice, Delirious let out a sigh of defeat, looking at the teacher almost pleadingly.

 

“Just start over, okay?” Mr. Carpenter smiled sweetly, Delirious could’ve swore he seen his eye twitch in annoyance, he was really.. passionate about his work to say the least.

 

“Fine.” Delirious rolled his eyes, taking another deep breath before returning to the original standing spot.

 

“Okay.” Mr. Carpenter clapped his hands together once again, “and.. action.”

 

 

 

It was finally lunchtime, Jonathan had resorted to hanging out in the library room of the school, he was reading over the script from earlier. He’d thankfully found a quiet spot at the back, he laughed to himself as he remembered Evan trying to act out his lines, as frustrated and annoyed as it made him, it was pretty fucking adorable. his phone buzzed in his pocket, he let out a sigh as he picked it up, seeing a notification from his private chat with Evan.

 

evan: where are you?

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: library, why?

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: good because i need help with my lines

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: you’re asking me to tutor you?

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: i didn’t ask but yes, also i’m in the library and i can’t see you

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: i’m at the back, i can hear your loud ass footsteps

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: rude

 

Delirious rolled his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time today as he put his phone down on the table. He glanced up momentarily in time to see Evan appear, he smiled, he would be lying if he said he didn’t feel some butterflies rise and fall in his stomach.

 

“Hey.” Evan nodded as he flung his bag to the floor and took a seat beside Jonathan at the large table.

 

“Hey.” Delirious said quietly, keeping his gaze to the script and hoping to christ Evan didn’t see the blush spilling over his cheeks.

 

“Listen, I’m sorry for earlier, I'm shitty at drama, I know how much you love it and yeah.. sorry.” Evan rambled, scratching the back of his head as he let out a nervous chuckle. Delirious looked at him this time, giving him a soft smile.

 

“It’s fine, really I don’t like drama that much anyways.” He shrugged, returning his gaze to the script. Evan cocked his head with furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah, I prefer music class.” Jonathan tapped his fingers on the table anxiously, Evan broke out in a giant smile, his eyebrows raised in surprise.

 

“No fucking way! Same!” he said a little too happily, Delirious let out a genuine giggle, looking at him with a smile.

 

“Do you play?”

 

Evan opened his mouth to reply but the sound of Jonathan's phone buzzing cut him off, he let out a groan as he grabbed it and saw a notification from the groupchat, Tyler had added him back into it earlier when he saw him and Evan walk into drama class together.

 

piggy: i see you ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Delirious scowled, head snapping up to glance around the library, Evan pulled his own phone out and checked the chat.

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: who??

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: dude i fucking hope you can’t see me rn

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: jon and evan you fucks

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: thank god

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: ALSO AWH OMG WHERE

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: can you not do this

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: IN THE LIBRARY

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: FUCKIN NERDS

 

Evan snorted at that, earning another soft giggle from Jonathan.

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: where are you i can’t see you

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: ( ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡°)

 

delly is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

pepe is typing..

 

mom: tyler no

 

pepe: stop

 

delly: why are you like this

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: where are you all i’m out the back

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: on my way, tyler stop stalking the children

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: ugh FINE

 

pepe is typing…

 

brian: are you guys coming or r u ‘busy’ ‘studying’ :^)

 

pepe: leave the two kids alone they are bonding ok

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: ‘bonding’ ok FIRST OF ALL

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: tyler don’t even just...shut up no

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: come out the back after you’re done we need to talk to u

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: aka we want to see if you have sex hair

 

pepe is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

pepe: THEY AREN'T GOING TO FUCK IN A LIBRARY OMG

 

brian: TYLER YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW

 

mom: tyler i'm going to tell your mother about this

 

evan: are you sure about that :^)

 

evan has left the chat

 

delly has left the chat

 

“Oh my fucking god.” Delirious was in fits of laughter, shoulders shaking as he buried his face in his hands. Evan grinned with a shrug, shoving his phone back into his pocket.

 

“That’s gonna fuck them up so bad, you know that right?” He managed to get out once he’d recovered, wiping the tears from his eyes.

 

“That's the point.” Evan smirked, Jonathan rolled his eyes with a smile, shaking his head as he returned his gaze to the script.

 

“So," he sighed, “you need help remembering the lines or actually acting them?” he put his elbow on the table and rested his head in his hand as he looked at Evan boredly, Evan looked up to the ceiling in thought before back at Delirious, an apologetic look on his face.

 

“Everything, kinda.” His hands were fidgeting on the table, Jonathan nodded with a reassuring smile.

 

“It’s fine, so-”

 

“Wait, um.. about last night.” Evan cut him off, his face turning a slight tinge of red, Delirious looked at him in surprise at the fact his usual calm and confident demeanor was gone, he was practically stumbling over his words.

 

“The book thing?” Delirious questioned.

 

“Huh?”

 

“You already read the book, you just wanted to be partnered with me.” Delirious grinned as he raised his eyebrow, Evan huffed out an overly-loud, nervous laugh, looking down at the table.

 

“Yeah, um.. that wasn't creepy, right?” He looked up at Delirious, he shook his head with another genuine smile.

 

“Nah, it’s fine.”

 

Suddenly Delirious's phone beeped again, he looked at Evan in panic before grabbing it and looking at the screen.

 

fuck.

 

piggy added delly to the chat

 

piggy added evan to the chat

 

 

piggy: YOU GUYS ARE SO FUCKING CUTE OH MY GODD EVAN U LIL SHIT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also the response on this has been awesome tysm for the comments and kudos ♡


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I honestly have no idea what's going on in this chapter but enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you were confused about who pepe is  
> there is only one meme master  
> and that is  
> craig
> 
> alright continue

Later that night Jonathan was lounging around in his bedroom, Tyler had heard his and Evan's conversation in the library and the groupchat blew up, resulting in Delirious storming out of the library in annoyance, leaving Evan still slightly confused as to where Tyler was hiding for him to even hear them. Delirious was finishing up his english homework when suddenly his phone went off, he reached over to the bedside table and grabbed it, resisting the urge to scream as a notification from the groupchat popped up. He rolled his eyes as he tapped on it reluctantly.

 

piggy: r u still mad at me

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: you’re an asshole

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: bae pls

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: i kicked his ass dw delly i gotchu

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: he actually did kick my ass

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: good

 

pepe is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

pepe: SAVAGE

 

brian: you deserved it tbh

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: I JUST WANTED TO MAKE SURE EVAN DIDN’T TRY ANYTHING

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: excuse me i’m not a fuckboy goddamn

 

brian is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

delly is typing…

 

piggy: lmao right

 

brian: are u sure about that

 

pepe: whatever helps you sleep at night man

 

delly: you kinda are tho

 

piggy is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy: OH SHITTTT

 

evan: excuse me i’m not the one who wore a pair of ray bans today

 

mom: OH MY GOD TRU

 

brian is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

delly is typing…

 

piggy: RAY BANS DELIRIOUS WHY

 

brian: jonathan has turned fuckboy on us omg

 

pepe: i’m crying

 

delly: AT LEAST I DON’T WEAR SNAPBACKS AND HI TOPS

 

pepe is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

brian: tru

 

pepe: tru

 

mom: tru

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: ...tru 

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: i don’t even have a defense tbh

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: yes bc ur a fuckboy

 

piggy changed the group name to ‘evan fuckboy fong’

 

piggy changed the group photo

 

evan is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

delly is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

evan: WHAT THE FUCK HOW DID YOU GET THAT PHOTO

 

mom: OMG I CAN’T BREATHE

 

delly: WHAT THE FUCK EVAN

 

pepe: honestly this is why kik has a ‘report abuse’ option

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: delly look how attractive ur bae is

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: i’m never snapchatting you ugly selfies again fuck you

 

delly: is typing…

 

delly: nice

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: don’t act like you're not impressed

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: is it even possible to have that many chins

 

evan is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom: HOLY FUCK IM CRYING

 

piggy: i just

 

pepe: SAVAGE

 

evan: tyler i’m going to kick your ass

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: square up fucker

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: guys brock just texted me

 

piggy is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

brian is typing..

 

pepe is typing..

 

brian: EXCUSE ME BROCK TEXTED YOU AND NOT ME?

 

piggy: omg brian aw

 

pepe: BRIAN AW

 

evan: isn't he like in this chat?

 

brian is typing..

 

brian: idfk he never uses it anymore, i think he even deleted the app

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: aaaanyways lui is having a party tomorrow night, he asked me to ask u guys if you want to come

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: craig, will you be there 

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: obviously you lil shit

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: SIGN ME THE FUCK UP THEN

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: the thirst in this chat

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: like you would know

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: jon are you going?

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: probably, why?

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: CAUSE HE WANTS TO FUCK YOU IN THE BROOM CLOSET

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: TYLER STOP THIS

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: SINNER

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: well i’m not denying it :^)

 

evan left the chat

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: same

 

delly left the chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter for y'all but I promise the next will be better and SHIT IS ABOUT TO GO DOWN aka get ready 4 sum drama
> 
> kudos and feedback are appreciated ♡


	6. Chapter 6

“Dude I look so good.” Tyler inspected himself in the mirror, running a hand through his hair as Jonathan rolled his eyes. It was 7pm, the party started at 8 but Tyler insisted on coming over early to help him get ready, much to Jon's annoyance.

 

“Craig will be so fucking thrilled.” Delirious snorted, going back to figuring out what to wear. Tyler walked over and looked at the clothes laid out in shock, tsking as he walked over to Jonathan's wardrobe.

 

“What?” Delirious looked at him in offence, Tyler rolled his eyes.

 

“You are not wearing that, don’t you have any clothes that aren’t from the infant section?” he grabbed a stack of clothes and threw them onto the bed. Delirious let out a sigh, watching as Tyler shuffled through the mountain of clothes and pulled out a flannel.

 

“This, and..” he grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans, “this, you’re welcome.” he grinned at Jonathan, earning him yet another eye roll.

 

“Trust me, you’ll look great dude.” Tyler gave one last smug look before walking out of the room. Once Delirious got changed and slipped his shoes on, he walked over to the mirror and silently cursed Tyler because damn.. he was right.

 

“Told you so.” Tyler's voice came from the doorway, he pranced into the room and spun tyler around, furrowing his eyebrows at him.

 

“What is it now?” Delirious looked himself up and down in the mirror, Tyler pointed to his hair, tsking.

 

“We have to do something about that.” he ruffled it, Delirious swatted his hand away with a whine, turning back to look in the mirror and running his hand through his hair, pouting slightly.

 

“There's nothing wrong with it.”

 

“Jon.” Tyler rolled his eyes before walking into the en suite bathroom, he returned a second later brandishing a bottle of hair product. Jonathan reluctantly sat down in front of the mirror, Tyler kneeled down behind him and started to work on his hair.

 

“So are you excited to see him?” Tyler grinned, his eyebrows furrowing in concentration. Delirious shrugged, trying to hide the smile tugging on his lips.

 

“You so are oh my god.”

 

“Shut up.” Jonathan rolled his eyes, jerking his elbow back and giving Tyler a shove, Tyler replied with a laugh.

 

“Hey, at least promise me you’ll use protection.”

 

“Why am I even friends with you.” Jonathan hid his face in his hands, rolling his eyes for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

 

 

 

 

“Hurry up!”

 

“Dude I'm gonna fucking break my leg if iI hurry up.” Marcel snapped as he climbed out the window, his parents were surprisingly strict, therefore they didn’t want him going to the party, thankfully Craig and Evan showed up with a plan.. that plan being for Marcel to sneak out.

 

“Shit, fuck.” Marcel steadied himself as he stood on the windowsill, he’d snuck out plenty of times before so he knew what to do. He stepped out onto the small roof that was between the bottom and top floor, letting out a shaky breath.

 

“Oh my god dude just jump I’ll catch you.” Craig held his arms out, Evan was stifling laughter.

 

“Well fuck thanks prince charming.” Marcel rolled his eyes, and with that he slid down the roof, letting out a yelp as he slid off and fell to the front lawn with a thud.

 

“Smooth.” Evan snorted as Marcel scrambled up and dusted himself off, throwing Craig a glare.

 

“Oops?” Craig mumbled, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Come on, we’re gonna be late.” Evan nodded up the street, suddenly he caught sight of a light flickering on in Marcel's room. Marcel froze up as a familiar voice shrieked from the house.

 

“MARCEL! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU-” his mom appeared at the window, Marcel looked up in fear before looking back at the guys, who were already bolting up the street.

 

“Love you!” he called up to her apologetically before running after the guys, ignoring his mother’s shouting behind him. he caught up with the two and they ran another couple of streets, taking sharp turns here and there before coming to a stop, Evan flung his head back in laughter as Marcel turned a shade of red, Craig was practically on the ground trying to catch his breath.

 

“I’m so fucked.” Marcel groaned, steadying himself on a stop sign as he panted, throwing a glare to the two.

 

“Good luck man.” Evan grinned teasingly, patting him on the back before walking up the street.. They could hear the faint sound of music coming from a few houses away, as they neared it they saw people out on the front lawn, and cups of drinks strewn all over the place.

 

“Nice to see it’s already started.” Craig snorted, scrunching his nose up in disgust as they walked through the cluster of drunken couples on the front lawn doing things that he was pretty sure is public indecency. The front door was already open, they walked in and the place was an even bigger mess than outside was. They walked into the living room, all the furniture was pushed back, clearing out what was assumed to be the ‘dance floor’, the music was blasting through the house and there were already a lot of people.

 

“I'm gonna go get a drink.” Marcel shouted over the music, gesturing to the kitchen. Evan nodded and walked over to the couch, sitting down and pulling his phone out. He was surprised to see notifications from the groupchat already.

 

piggy: evan, jon wants to know if ur at the party yet

 

delly: i don't

 

piggy: lmao right, anyways r u guys there yet

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: we are now, haven’t seen brock or brian yet

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: we’re almost there, tyler i think i can hear your loud ass laugh down the street

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: wow rude

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: evan, tyler asked me to ask you if craig's there yet

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: OH MY GOD NO I DIDN’T I'M NOT THAT THIRSTY

 

Evan glanced up, Craig was over in the corner leaning against the wall, he was talking to someone Evan didn’t recognise.

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: he’s here, but he’s with someone

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: EXCUSE ME

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: tyler is running up the fucking street now are you happy with yourself

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: oops?

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: he just ran past us he has a damn weird look in his eye

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: it’s called thirst ;)

 

Evan snorted, shoving his phone back in his pocket. He stood up and walked out of the living room and into the kitchen, standing next to Marcel. Evan eyed the counters for something edible to drink, not finding anything but an already opened beer. He picked it up and smelled the opening before putting it down again right away. Disgust was clearly showing on his face.

 

"Not much of a drinker?" Marcel looked up at Evan before taking a sip of his drink.

 

"Nah, just not much for beer." Marcel nodded in agreement. 

 

"You can have this if you want." Marcel offered Evan his drink, "I have no idea what it is but it seems to do the trick." He shrugged and Evan gladly took the drink out of his hand.

 

“Fucking lightweight.” a voice came from beside them, they both looked to see a very out of breath Tyler strut into the kitchen, he steadied himself on the countertop. “Sup fuckers.” he nodded nonchalantly, straightening himself up and running a hand through his hair.

 

“Did you actually run the whole way here?”

 

“No.. maybe.” Tyler shrugged with a snort, grabbing a random drink on the island in the middle of the kitchen and chugging it back.

 

“Craig's in the living room.” Marcel sighed, and with that Tyler flashed one last insane-looking grin before disappearing out of the kitchen. Evan looked around the kitchen before taking a sip of the drink he had been offered, his eyes landed on a blonde haired girl who was staring at him, she quickly looked away once she realised Evan had seen her and went back to talking to her friends. He tried to hide the blush in his cheeks as her friends turned to look at him before turning back to her and speaking in hushed whispers.

 

“Looks like you have an admirer.” Marcel grinned teasingly, “Better hope Delirious doesn’t see.”

 

Evan huffed out a laugh at that, looking at the girl momentarily before back to Marcel, “She’s not really my type.”

 

“Dude, you’d fuck anything with a pulse.” Marcel retaliated, that same stupid grin on his face. Evan honestly didn’t have a defense for that, turns out he didn’t need one as he heard a familiar voice appear beside him.

 

“Like you can talk, Marcel.” Delirious rolled his eyes, Evan looked at him and resisted the urge to scream because damn.. he looked good.

 

“Holy fuck.” he blurted out, Delirious let out a laugh, raising an eyebrow.

 

“Hello to you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realised how short this is I'm sorryyyy 
> 
> kudos and feedback are appreciated ♡


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since last chapter was short I'mma post another short one to make one big soo yea here you go

“You look.. great.” Evan stuttered out, Delirious could’ve swore he saw a light red blush tinge his cheeks.

 

“You’re fucking welcome.” Tyler appeared behind Jonathan, Jon's face dropped and he swung around to face him.

 

“Thanks for ditching me in the street, asshole.” He rolled his eyes, Tyler held his hands up in defense, a smirk playing on his lips.

 

“Dude I had to make sure Craig wasn’t starting anything without me.”

 

“You're such a dick.” Delirious huffed, grabbing a drink off the table. Evan managed to tear his eyes away from him and went back to drinking, Marcel nudged him in the side, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“Shut up.” Evan groaned, Marcel caught sight of him and hopped off the counter before walking over to them with a grin on his face.

 

“You're so fucking awkward man just talk to him.” He kept his voice hushed, Jonathan was talking to Brock and Brian who’d now just finally arrived, Marcel resisted the urge to point out the fact that Brian totally had sex hair.

 

“I don’t know what to say.” Evan shrugged nonchalantly, grabbing yet another drink off the counter, Marcel paused in thought for a moment before he looked back at Evan with a scheming smirk.

 

“Body shots people!” He raised his voice, attracting the attention of the others, Evan went wide eyed as everyone erupted in cheers.

 

“You'll thank me later, probably.” Marcel snorted before walking over to the cupboards and swinging them open, he returned a second later with salt and lime, Evan felt his face heat up as he felt Jonathan looking at him.

 

“Who's first?” Marcel set the things on the counter, most of the people in the house had now congregated in the kitchen at the sound of body shots, Craig stepped forward and Delirious tried to hide his laughter as Tyler audibly swallowed.

 

“Tyler?” Craig smirked, Tyler snapped his head up to look at him, his eyes wide.

 

“Uh- s-sure, man.” He managed to get out, walking over to the table and hopping on top of it, he lay down lengthways, silently cursing himself as he felt his jeans get tighter. Craig grabbed the lime and handed it to him with a grin.

 

“Bite this.”

 

Tyler felt his mouth go dry as he complied, the crowd erupted in wolf whistles as Craig grabbed the salt and poured a trail down Tyler's stomach, ending just above his navel. He leaned down and licked it before grabbing the shot off the table and chugging it back, then curling his hand around the back of Tyler's neck and pulling him in for a sloppy kiss. He pulled away a minute later, pulling the lime out of his mouth and resisting the urge to laugh at the look of either shock or surprise on Tyler's face.

 

“Animals.” Brian snorted, quickly shutting up as Marcel shot him a scheming look.

 

“You’re up next, Brock!” Marcel grinned at Brian. "You wanna take this one?

 

 

 

 

After Brian and Brock were done, the rest of the crowd took turns, Evan kept stealing glances to Jonathan and felt his throat close up as he realised he was doing the same. Finally everyone was finished and Evan thought he was in the clear, that was until Marcel broke out in a sweet smile.

 

“Delirious! Get up here!” He said a bit too excitedly, Jonathan looked at him with a confused expression on his face. Evan eyed Marcel, he knew damn well what he was doing.

 

“I don't think uh-”

 

“I’ll do it with you.” Evan cut him off, biting his lip, the crowd filled with cheers yet again as Delirious reluctantly got onto the table, praying to god that he didn’t get a fucking unexpected hard on halfway through this, which.. was probably going to happen anyways. Evan grabbed the salt, breath hitching as he pulled Jonathan's shirt up, Delirious went wide eyed as Evan poured the salt not on his stomach, but right below his navel, all the way down to the waistband of his jeans.

 

“Something wrong, Jonathan?” He smiled sweetly, Delirious swallowed, shaking his head. Evan handed him the lime for him to bite into before leaning down and licking a stripe from the hemline of his jeans and damn it.. He was right about his earlier thoughts. Evan grabbed a shot and drank it before pulling Jonathan in for a heated kiss, pulling away a moment later and spitting the lime out. Delirious silently thanked christ he was wearing tight jeans as he swore he saw Evan's tongue dart out to his bottom lip, Marcel had that same stupid grin on his face as Jonathan hopped off the table, trying not to lose his balance from the amount of alcohol he’s drank that was only now starting to work it’s magic.

 

“Hey, where’s your bathroom?” Evan turned to Lui once everybody went back to drinking, taking another chug of his own weird mixture of drink.

 

“Upstairs, second room on the right, condoms are in the medicine cabinet.” Lui chuckled, raising his eyebrow. Evan rolled his eyes with a scoff, pushing past him and Jonathan could’ve swore he shot him a smirk before disappearing out of the kitchen.

 

“Did you see that?” Marcel nudged him, “Dude, follow him.”

 

“What? No, that’s like- creepy..” Delirious looked him in confusion Marcel huffed out a laugh, shaking his head.

 

“You're so shit at reading signs, just go.” He pushed Delirious towards the doorway, he let out a sigh as he staggered out, letting out a shaky breath before heading up the stairs. He was almost at the bathroom when suddenly a hand latched onto his arm and pulled him into what looked like a bedroom, he let out a yelp of surprise, quickly silenced as he realised who it was.

 

“You scared the shit out of me!” He sighed, Evan rolled his eyes as he shut the door behind him before walking over and hopping on the bed, cocking his head with a playful look.

 

“What do you want?” Delirious narrowed his eyes in suspicion, Evan let out a chuckle, rolling his eyes once again, his speech was slurred slightly, as was Jonathan's.

 

“I noticed you had a ….problem, when I did the body shot.” He raised his eyebrow with a one-sided grin, Jonathan's face flushed red as he looked down to the floor.

 

"Shut up." Delirious muttered, scuffing the toe of his shoe on the floor. Evan smirked, cocking his head as he eyed Jonathan up and down, for some reason alcohol always made him more confident. Suddenly he felt a pair of hands on his hips, he looked up to see Evan staring at him, his lip caught between his teeth in thought. 

 

"May I..?" he leaned in, Delirious let out a shaky breath, the alcohol rendering him useless to speak so he settled for nodding almost desperately. Evan smiled, curling his fingers around the back of Jonathan's neck before closing the gap. He let out an involuntary gasp, melting into Evan's hands as his tongue slid across his own. Delirious tangled his hand in Evan's hair as it got more heated, biting his lip occasionally. Evan pulled away and made for Jonathan's neck instead, biting into his skin as Jonathan let out a moan. 

"Fuck." Delirious put eloquently as Evan pulled away and dropped to his knees, looking up at Jon almost innocently before flashing him a smirk, eyebrow raised.

 

“I can do a lot more with my mouth than just body shots, Jonathan."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sin, sin and more sin  
> basically this chapter has smut and handjob lessons  
> i'm sOREY

brian: guys where did jon and evan go i can’t find them

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: :^)

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: OMG NO WHERE

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: in the room next to us i think 

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: WHO IS ‘US’ TYLER?!

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: :^)

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: tyler i can hear your loud ass moans from the bathroom

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: ARE YOU ALL JUST SUCKING DICK TONIGHT YOU GODDAMN

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: why don’t u go ask brock if he can help with ur thirst

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: u think i fuckin won’t bitch i stg i'll take that motherfucker like a champ

 

 

Evan guided Delirious to the bed that was centered in the room and carefully pushed Jon to sit on the edge. Jonathan clenched at the sheets as Evan tugged at Jon's shirt and with a swift motion Evan pulled the shirt off and tossed it behind him, planting a trace of kisses down Delirious's neck and down his stomach.

 

“Fuck, Evan.” Delirious bit his lip as he watched Evan tug at the waistband of his jeans and boxers, pulling them down and tossing them away as well. Jonathan's hand immediately went to his hair, tangling his fingers into the strands and pulling gently. Evan then leaned forward, wrapping his fingers around him and licking a trail up the underside of his cock.

 

Jonathan tilted his head back, he whined softly as he watched Evan wrap his lips around the tip, sliding lower almost right away. Evan kept one hand at the base, the other gripping Jonathan's hips, gently rubbing circles as he hollowed out his cheeks and began sucking languidly. Jonathan tried to hold his moans and stay quiet, pulling gently on Evan's hair as he felt his tongue pressing against his skin.

 

“Oh my god, Evan, fuck-” he slurred, his hips stuttering forward into Evan's hot and open mouth. His thoughts were all fuzzy and blurred together, and there was a fire burning in the pit of his stomach and he needed more, needed more. After a minute, Evan relaxed his throat and removed his hand from his member, taking him all the way down and making Jonathan cry out and tug sharply on Evan's hair.

 

“Evan-” he continued incoherently, and Evan moaned around him, the vibrations shooting up his spine and causing a shiver to roll through Jonathan. He opened his eyes and looked down just to see Evan with his lips stretched around him, his nose brushing Jon's hipbone as he dragged his mouth up along his cock, then back down slowly. Evan's eyes were slightly open too, and he looked back at Delirious, moaning again around him. That was it, Delirious was going mad.

 

Then Evan pulled off, curling his fingers around him and pumping him faster. Jon's eyes were dark and his thoughts were swimming as Evan leaned forward and began pressing wet kisses up along his shaft, his tongue tracing over the tip and against his slit teasingly. Delirious let out a noise sounding vaguely like a whimper, and he rocked his hips forward again, his breaths hitching when Evan complied and took him into his mouth again. He was about to lose it, he could feel Evan's lips dragging along his skin and the flames in his stomach were flickering higher, as if they were more fuelled by now.

 

“Shit, Evan- I’m close,” Delirious moaned, not bothering to be quiet anymore.

 

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: EVAN IS GIVING DELIRIOUS A BLOWJOB

 

brian is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: it’s true they're being so fkng loud i can't 

 

mom: OH MY GOD NO THIS IS FUCKING SINFUL

 

brian: are you fucking serious rn 

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: 'fuck my mouth' BYE

 

brian is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

brian: AWW

 

mom: i need to stop this i’m crying omg

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: WAIT WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS LISTENING TO THEM EW

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: well i can’t exactly move when craig still has his mouth around my dick

 

brian is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

brian: yall are going to fucking HELL

 

mom: HOW IS CRAIG EVEN TYPING

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: fucking skills is how my friend 

 

 

Delirious eyed Evan with a conscious look in his eyes, "What- are you sure?" Jonathan had never done this before neither had this done to him and was scared to hurt Evan in any way possible, which would make it so awkward for the both of them. Evan smirked with confidence and nodded. "Please." Delirious breathed in and out before nodding and carefully tugged on Evan's hair and watched him open his mouth and stick his tongue out a bit. 

 

Then he guided his cock to Evan's lips, as if in a daze, and began rolling his hips forward, pushing himself into Evan's mouth, watching as he took him easily and moaned loudly against Jonathan, working his tongue in time with his hip thrusts. It didn’t take long before Jon cried out again and tossed his head back, his whole body tensing up as he came down Evan's throat in white ribbons, his hips jerking forward again. 

 

Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut as the orgasm shook through him, turning all his bones to jelly. Evan whimpered and swallowed it all, pulling off after Jonathan had emptied himself and softly kissing the tight muscles of his stomach. 

 

"Holy shit.." Delirious closed his eyes, catching his breath as Evan found something to wipe his mouth with. Delirious was getting dressed as Evan stood by door smirking, obviously proud of himself. "I didn't know you had that in you, Jonathan." Delirious chuckled at that and shook his head, "Shut up."

 

Evan let out a laugh as he reached for the door handle. Delirious stood up immediately, "Where are you going?"

 

"Uhm- back downstairs?" Evan shot him a confused glare as he pointed to the door. "Something wrong?" 

 

Delirious looked down fiddling with his shirt, "I just thought maybe you'd like.. want me to return the favour?" 

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: #EvanIsASlut2k15

 

mom is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

mom: STOP SLUT SHAMING YOU ASS

 

brian: WHAT HAPPENED

 

pepe: savage

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: I’M NOT SLUT SHAMING I’M STATING THE OBVIOUS FIGHT ME

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: he literally begged delirious to fuck his mouth

 

mom is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: as i said before, y'all are destined for hell i stg

 

pepe: did he last long tho

 

mom: he did like 30 minutes maybe i think kinda idk

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: i shouldn’t be impressed but i am tbh

 

 

“Fuck, Jonathan.” Evan bit his lip as he watched Jonathan tug his jeans down around his thighs, Jon broke out in a smirk before toying with the waistband of Evan's boxers. He paused in thought for a minute, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion until suddenly a look of worry crossed his face.

 

“What’s wrong?” Evan looked down at him, suddenly painfully aware that his boxers were tented and Delirious was literally centimetres away from his dick.

 

“I...I just realised I’ve never done this shit..” Delirious said in realisation, Evan may or may not have accidentally let out a giggle at that.

 

“Oh...uh- we don't have to, it's fine.” Evan spoke quietly, awkwardly pulling his jeans up only to suddenly have a hand latch onto his arm.

 

“Wait- could you like.. show me?” Jonathan resisted the urge to wince at how fucking weird he sounded right now, but the alcohol that was still in his system rendered him unable to say anything other than weird, the same went for Evan apparently.

 

“...You want me to...show you..” Evan couldn’t stifle the laugh that erupted him, Jonathan shrugged nonchalantly, a bored tone to his voice.

 

“I mean- yeah, pretty much.”

 

“Uh- right.” Evan nodded, and with that he pulled his jeans back down, along with his boxers this time. he felt a really weird sense of pride come over him as Jonathan's eyes went wide, his face flushing even redder.

 

“Well shit.” Jonathan looked up at him through his eyelashes and Evan felt himself twitch, Delirious definitely noticed.

 

“...So…”

 

“It’s...big.”

 

Evan snorted, shaking his head.

 

“Can I like- um..” Delirious waved his hand around, Evan let out an embarrassingly high-pitched noise of surprise, nodding.

 

“Holy shit, uh-yeah, yes.” He managed to stutter out, Jonathan bit his lip in concentration as he raised a shaky hand and gripped the base of Evan's dick.

 

“Okay...so..”

 

“Move your hand- no don’t actually move your hand away.” Evan rolled his eyes, “Just like- do it like this.” He made a hand gesture that honestly he would be ashamed of if he wasn’t drunk right now, Jonathan let out a soft ‘ah’ of understanding, doing what Evan showed him.

 

“Oh fuck.” Evan's breath hitched as Jon started to move his hand slowly, looking up at Evan through his eyelashes once again.

 

“Is this..like- does it feel good?” He moved his hand quicker, tightening his grip and trying not to laugh at the whine josh let out as he let his head fall back against bed.

 

“Fuck, yes.”

 

 

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: EVAN IS FUCKING TEACHING DELIRIOUS HOW TO GIVE HANDJOB

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: the bean is growing up, guys

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: ‘does it feel good’ BYE btw i'm totally outside their door

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: yes you fucking left me to clean up the mess in the other bedroom

 

piggy is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

mom: okay 1. you guys are fucking gross. 2. GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THE DOOR YOU CREEPY FUCK

 

pepe: stay classy

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: ‘wanna fuck you so bad’ HELP ME OMG

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

mom: EVAN FUCKING FONG OH MY GOD

 

piggy: i’m literally gonna curbstomp his ass HOW DARE HE CORRUPT JONATHAN LIKE THIS

 

brian: i’m so fucking done with this chat tbh

 

piggy is typing...

 

piggy: ‘then why don’t you’ NOPE GTG GTG GTG

 

pepe is typing...

 

pepe: someone kick the damn door down before i do

 

piggy is typing...

 

piggy: omg actually no imma stop this fuck y'all

 

 

“Are you serious?” Evan cocked his head and eyed Jonathan who was still holding a firm grip on his cock. Jonathan shrugged nonchalantly, his lip caught between his teeth in thought, making slow movements with his hands, earning soft hisses from Evan.

 

“Well like- there’s probably some stuff around here somewhere.”

 

“You haven’t even had a blowjob before tonight and you’re seriously considering this.” Evan narrowed his eyes, suddenly he heard footsteps thudding towards the room. They both stilled in panic as someone started pounding on the door, Delirious practically launched Evan off the bed as Tyler burst through the door, his eyes wide and an almost maniacal grin on his face.

 

“SURPRISE FUCKERS!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was longer than intended wow
> 
> also there might be some drama in the next chapter


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the late ass update  
> my depression has been beating the shit out of me lately but anyways, here's a new chapter for y'all

“Fuck!” Evan yelped in pain as he landed on the floor, Delirious threw the sheets over Evan who was lying on the floor butt naked.

 

“Whatcha doin’?” Tyler panted out, acting as if he didn’t just almost tear the door off it’s hinges.

 

“I think I broke my hand.” Evan whined from the floor, clutching his wrist. Jonathan was speechless, literally speechless.

 

"Uuh- do you need something?” He finally managed to get out, Tyler snorted, shaking his head.

 

“I tell you what you need though, Jesus, that’s fucking what.” He clicked his fingers, one hand on his hip. Jon narrowed his eyes.

 

“Wha-”

 

“Tyler may have overheard you guys..” Marcel appeared at the doorway, he landed a slap to the back of Tyler's head, “So much for subtlety, dumbass.” He rolled his eyes, “Wait, where’s Evan?”

 

Evan raised his hand from under the sheets, Marcel let out a sigh.

 

“Fucking great, anyways Jon you’re not having sex.” He put bluntly, Jonathan's eyes widened at the same time Evan let out another cry.

 

“What-it's not like I was going to, guys c'mon.”

 

“Dude, you so were.” Tyler grinned. Evan finally managed to scramble up off the floor, still covering his erection with the sheets as he stood up.

 

“We can’t let you guys drunk fuck, you’ll regret it.” Marcel explained, Evan accidentally let out a giggle, from drunkenness or just plain immaturity he didn’t quite know.

 

“We weren’t actually gonna fuck.” He clapped a hand over his mouth over-dramatically, “Jonathan is too innocent for that.”

 

“Oh fuck you, Evan.” Delirious rolled his eyes with a huff as everyone erupted in drunken giggles. Suddenly a thump sounded from behind them, everyone looked to see Brian pull himself up off the floor, steadying himself on the doorframe.

 

“Lightweight.” Tyler snorted, “Anyways... I'll let you crazy kids clean up here, if anyone needs me I’ll be-”

 

“Up Craig's ass?” Marcel grinned, Tyler flipped him off with a sweet smile before disappearing out the door and heading downstairs.

 

“So, you guys coming?” Marcel gestured to the door, Evan looked down at the sheets with furrowed brows before looking back at him, face flushed.

 

“Uhm... gimmie a minute.”

 

“Jesus fucking christ.” Marcel rolled his eyes once again, “You.” he pointed to Jonathan, “Come downstairs, I don’t trust you two in the same room.”

 

Jonathan let out a whine as Marcel grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the door, grabbing Brian along the way and heading down the stairs. Evan grimaced as he looked down at the sheets covering his erection once again, as if sheer willpower would get his hard on to go away... which clearly didn’t work. He let out a groan as he pulled his jeans back up and buttoned them before heading out the door and down the stairs after the guys. He ran a hand through his hair as he walked into the living room, coming to a stop as he caught sight of everyone sitting in a circle on the floor.

 

“Evan!” Tyler grinned excitedly, “We’re playing spin the bottle, join you fuck.”

 

“Are you fucking serious.” Evan deadpanned, but when he met Jonathan's eyes he couldn't help but smile and join in anyway. He walked over and sat down at the empty spot beside Tyler, glancing around the circle, the only people there were the ones who either hadn’t passed out yet or hadn’t gone home. Jonathan looked up to see a blonde haired girl holding an empty bottle walk over, she sat down beside Craig before placing the bottle in the middle of the circle, she glanced at Evan momentarily.

 

“Whose first?” Craig clapped his hands together, eyes darting to the side at Tyler for a split second.

 

“Tyler?” Delirious nudged him with an overly sweet smile, ignoring the glare Tyler shot him.

 

“Right.” He sighed, reaching over and spinning the bottle. It came to a stop and Brian let out a whine of disappointment.

 

“Don’t act like you don’t want this.” Tyler snorted before crawling over and pulling Brian in for a kiss, the crowd erupted in wolf whistles.

 

“Dude that better not be dick I can taste.” Brian pulled off him with a scowl, wiping his mouth with his sleeve. Tyler flung his head back in laughter, shrugging with a grin.

 

This couldn’t end well, Delirious thought to himself.

 

 

 

The game went on for a while, until everyone had landed on each other, thankfully Evan landed on Jonathan which was a fucking blessing from above. Jonathan would've drowned in jealousy if he'd have to watch Evan make out with anyone else.

 

“7 minutes in heaven?” Lui suggested, shuffling the empty bottle in his hands boredly. The rest of the circle made hums of agreement, Delirious kept his gaze to the floor.

 

“Who’ll go first?” Lui looked around the circle, his eyes landing on Sydney who was inspecting the ends of her hair, “Sydney?”

 

She snapped her head up, a blush tinging her cheeks as she nodded shyly. She reached over and grabbed the bottle from Lui before setting it down and spinning it, it went round and round until finally coming to a slow stop. Delirious felt jealousy shoot through him, of fucking course it landed on Evan.

 

“Oh.” Evan looked at her, she let out a soft giggle and honestly Evan didn’t look even remotely disappointed, Jonathan didn’t like that.

 

“Down the hall, third room on the right.” Lui answered Evan's questioning look as he stood up, walking through the circle and holding his hand out to her. She took it with another shy smile and he pulled her up before leading her out of the living room. Delirious tried to stop the anger flowing through him, his hands fidgeting in his lap.

 

“Hey, you okay dude?” Tyler hushed his voice as he nudged him gently in the side.

 

“Fucking fantastic.” Delirious rolled his eyes, a biting tone to his voice, Tyler's facial expression turned softer, looking at Jonathan apologetically.

 

“He won’t do anything, you know that right?” He leaned into Jonathan, voice still a whisper as the rest of the circle erupted in chatter and gossip about Evan and Sydney.

 

“Right.” Jonathan sighed, shifting uncomfortably on the wooden floor, he didn’t like the thought of Evan with someone else for some reason... especially after what happened between them just moments before Tyler walked- no, burst in on them. Delirious shook the thoughts out of his head and decided to listen to what the rest of the circle were talking about, his face going a slight shade of red as he realised they were talking about...him and Evan.

 

“He’s an asshole! He was literally just with Jonathan and now he’s getting off with someone else?” Brian slurred, waving the bottle of whiskey he’d someone acquired around like it was a weapon.

 

“It’s not like they’re dating, let the man do what he wants.” Lui chimed in with a roll of his eyes and okay...that kindof hurt Jonathan.

 

“You can’t just fuck with people like that.” Tyler retaliated, folding his arms with a huff, “He knows Jonathan has a thing for him.”

 

“Can we all stop talking about this, please.” Delirious mumbled, his gaze set on the wooden floor.

 

“Sydney's pretty hot, though.” Lui added his two cents, raising the bottle of beer in his hand as if to make a toast to Sydney's already renowned ‘hotness’.

 

“And Delirious isn’t?” Tyler snapped quickly, cocking his head, Lui held his hands up in defense.

 

“C’mon dude you know I don’t swing that way, no homo.”

 

“Dick.” Craig rolled his eyes, giving Lui a drunken shove to his shoulder.

 

“I said can we stop fucking talking about this.” Delirious raised his voice louder than a mumble this time, the circle didn’t hear him though and continued to argue with each other about whether it’s right or wrong to fuck multiple people in one night or wether Jonathan should ‘give Evan a piece of his mind’ or not.

 

Delirious let out a groan and stood up, he was too drunk to listen to the loud voices but not drunk enough not to be annoyed and angry with Evan. Tyler perked his head up and caught sight of Jonathan heading out of the living room, he got up and ran after him.

 

“Hey dude, where’re you going?” He latched onto Jonathan's arm in the hallway and spun him around, Jonathan rolled his eyes with a huff.

 

“I’m going home, I can't take this hit right now.”

 

“Not on your own, you aren’t.”

 

“I’m not a damn kid, I’ll be fine.” Delirious folded his arms, Tyler paused in uncertainty.

 

“Look, whatever, but text me if you need me, alright?” He pulled Delirious in for a hug, Jonathan gave him a weak smile and waited until Tyler walked back into the living room. He turned and walked to the front door, about to walk out until he heard footsteps behind him. He turned around to see the one and only Evan and Sydney appear from what he assumed was the closet down the hallway, Jonathan felt his stomach drop as he saw Sydney adjusting her bra through her shirt and Evan pull his zipper up. They were smiling, fucking smiling at each other as they walked up the hallway and Jonathan froze as Evan looked up and saw him.

 

“Oh.. shit, Jonathan..” He looked at Delirious in a mixture of surprise and apology, Jonathan wanted to punch him right in the fucking face.

 

But he didn’t, he simply turned around and swung the front door open, ignoring Evan shouting after him to come back as he walked out and slammed it behind him, wiping the tears from his eyes as he started the walk back to his house.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> small chapter for y'all after all the drama in the last chapter

Delirious walked down the streets as fast as he could, he just wanted to get away from that house. The streetlights illuminated the path and he kept his gaze to the ground, shoving his hands in his pockets and breathing out a cold breath. He wasn’t sure why he was so upset, it’s not like Evan and him were dating, but he couldn’t help but feel a little- okay, a lot pissed off. Maybe Evan was only using him for a quick fuck, he felt his stomach drop at the thought of that. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing a notification for a private chat with Marcel.

 

mom: where are you?

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: going home

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: what happened? is it the evan thing?

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: i saw him pulling his zipper up when he walked out of the closet, it’s just jealousy i guess

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: brb

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: just don't talk to him alright

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: marcel i swear to fucking god

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: MARCEL

 

 

 

“YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Marcel threw his phone to the side and leaped across the circle at Evan, bunching his shirt in his fist as the rest of the circle erupted in panic.

 

“What the fuck?! Get off me!” Evan jerked his knee up and kicked Marcel in the stomach before scrambling back, Marcel stood up and lunged at him again, this time latching onto his hair and pulling him up off the floor before slamming him against the wall. Evan felt the air leave his lungs and looked at the rest of everyone in a mixture of confusion and pleading, they were mirroring the same expression.

 

“Wow, what the fuck happened?” Tyler looked at the two, Marcel looked at him in surprise.

 

“Oh, nothing, Evan fucked Sydney in the closet, no big deal.” He rolled his eyes, Tyler's jaw dropped and Sydney went a bright shade of red, everyone else was silent.

 

“Excuse me?” Tyler took a step forward, looking at Evan in anger.

 

“I... didn’t.” Evan seemed to shrink into the wall, his face draining of colour. Marcel took another step towards him, Evan took note his fists were clenched and he audibly swallowed.

 

“Do not fucking bullshit me, Fong.” Marcel growled, “Jonathan said he saw you pull your nasty ass zipper up as you walked out of that fucking closet, something happened and I swear to god if you don’t tell me I will kick your ass.”

 

“Why’s it a problem?” Sydney piped up, her voice barely a mutter, she was looking at everyone in sheer confusion.

 

“Because he’s with someone.” Tyler looked at her, Evan went wide eyed as Sydney looked at him in shock.

 

“Are you fucking serious?!” She screeched, going to make a leap at him only to be pulled back by Lui and Craig, “You fucking piece of shit!” She struggled with them, Evan shook his head quickly, his expression bordering on downright terrified.

 

“I-I’m not with anyone!”

 

“Technically you are, c’mon.” Tyler rolled his eyes, Marcel still had a dark look in his eyes.

 

“You think you can just fuck with him like that?” He growled, Evan let out a sigh, looking down at the floor in guilt.

 

“Can we not do this right now.”

 

“No, fuck you.” Tyler spat, “We’re doing this, you better fucking apologise before I shove my foot up your ass.”

 

“Apologise for what? It’s not like we’re a thing.” Evan snapped through gritted teeth, Tyler took a deep breath, an agitated look on his face.

 

“Oh I don’t know, maybe the fact you were giving him a fucking blowjob literally 20 minutes ago, you basically used him, man.”

 

“I didn’t use him.” Evan looked genuinely offended, Marcel flung his head back in laughter, shaking his head.

 

“You’re such a fucking asshole, y’know that?” He pushed past everyone and headed for the door. Tyler looked Evan up and down before following after him. Brian and Brock looked at each other in thought before Brian let out a sigh.

 

“Look, I get that you’re fucking oblivious to the fact Jonathan has a thing for you, but just apologise, yeah?” He gave a weak smile before grabbing Brian and walking out, Evan returned his gaze to the floor, he wasn’t sure why but he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. He honestly did like Delirious, but they weren’t a thing, so he didn’t know why he felt so bad about this, nevertheless he steeled himself and took a deep breath before heading for the front door.

 

 

 

piggy: hey are you okay?

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: did marcel do anything? he stopped replying earlier

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: no

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: maybe

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: wow great thanks guys

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: he’s just looking out for you, are you home yet?

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: yeah, just got here

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: good, we left early btw, marcel and brian are staying at mine do you wanna come over?

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: nah, think i'm just gonna go to bed

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: delly pls

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: i’m tired you dick

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: fine but ur coming over tomorrow so we can talk shit about evan alright

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: well obviously

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes with a laugh as he shoved his phone under his pillow, turning on his back and looking up at the ceiling in thought, so much shit happened tonight he just wanted to get some sleep. That apparently wasn’t going to happen, however, as he heard the faint sound of something hitting his window. He just assumed it was some other drunken asshole who got the wrong house, so he tried to block it out and closed his eyes. Suddenly his phone buzzed and he let out an over dramatic groan, retrieving his phone from under the pillow and squinting his eyes at the harsh light of it. His eyes widened as he saw a notification, and who it was from:

 

evan: i’m outside, can we talk?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos and feedback are appreciated ♡


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute long-ish chapter for you all after all the nice feedback I've been getting on tumblr and in the comments here ♡  
> Thank you all so much for reading, seriously you're too good to me.

Jonathan blinked at his phone, his brain not really entirely processing the fact that Evan was fucking standing outside his house throwing rocks at his window. The tapping continued until finally he rolled out of bed and stumbled towards the window, tearing the curtains open and shoving the window outwards. Evan was standing on the lawn, his appearance slightly more presentable than earlier, he looked pretty sobered up too. 

 

“Are you fucking insane?!” Delirious kept his voice to a panicked whisper, glancing back at his bedroom door for a split second to make sure no one was eavesdropping. 

 

“Slightly?” Evan shrugged, Jonathan rolled his eyes and went to slam the window shut until Evan stopped him, “Wait! Just-uh, can you come down for a second? I just wanna talk.” He had an apologetic look on his face, Jon narrowed his eyes. 

 

“It’s 1AM asshole.” 

 

“So?”

 

“My parents are sleeping.” 

 

“So?” 

 

“The doors are locked.” 

 

“So?” 

 

“If you say "so?" one more time I swear I'm gonna beat your ass.” Jonathan sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly, “I can’t get out of the house without waking anyone up.” 

 

“Just jump out the window, I’ll catch you.” Evan cocked his head, Jonathan sighed and rolled his eyes, obviously annoyed. 

 

“Are you fucking serious?” 

 

“Well.. yeah, please Jonathan.” Delirious wasn’t sure if it was his rebellious side coming out or maybe there was still some alcohol in his system, but he figured he should at least let Evan explain himself..

 

“If you don’t catch me I swear to god I’m never ever speaking to you ever again.” He warned, and with that he pushed the window open further and stepped out onto the small roof that was between the top and bottom floor, suddenly aware of the fact he was in nothing but a hoodie and boxers. 

 

“Fuck.” Delirious cursed under his breath as he slowly shuffled down the roof until his legs were hanging over the edge, Evan looked up at him in a mixture of amusement and worry. 

 

“Okay, jump.” He held his arms out, Jonathan looked down at him with narrowed eyes, not really sure if he was willing to jump off a roof and trust this asshole to catch him on time, it wasn’t that much of a fall but it was still far enough to at least break an ankle. 

 

“Deliriouuuus.” Evan drawled out, Delirious snapped out of his thoughts and took a deep breath, his grip on the edge of the roof tightening. “Just like- try to fall sideways and I’ll catch you bridal style.” Evan continued with a smirk, Jon snorted. 

 

“Romantic.” 

 

“Shut up and jump.” Evan rolled his eyes, causing Jonathan to do the same, but nevertheless he steeled himself, took a deep breath and jumped off the roof with a yelp. Evan let out a grunt as he caught Delirious in his arms, his legs faltering for a second under the sudden weight. 

 

“Jesus christ.” Delirious breathed out, his breathing slightly cut off from shock. 

 

“Told you I’d catch you.” Evan smirked as he let go of him, Jonathan winced slightly at the cold grass beneath his feet, shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie. 

 

An air of silence fell between them, Jonathan was shivering, his breath coming out in white clouds because of the cool night. 

 

“So…” Evan scuffed his shoe on the grass beneath him, Jonathan pulled the hem of his hoodie down over his boxers, still shivering from the cold. 

 

“Can you hurry the fuck up I’m freezing my ass off.” 

 

“Go and get changed? I can wait." Evan shrugged, Jonathan was about to comply until he realised. 

 

 

The doors are locked. 

 

 

“Shit!” His hands flew to his head, gripping his hair in panic as Evan looked at him in confusion, “The fucking doors are locked you asshole.” He answered Evan's silence, Evan almost felt bad for letting out a laugh... almost. 

 

“Fuck.” He bit his lip, stifling more laughter as Jonathan let out a groan, his eyebrows knitting together in worry, “Can’t you just like- knock?” 

 

“No, you dick.” Delirious spoke slowly, his tone bordering on condescending, “If i knock I’ll wake my parents up, if i wake my parents up they’ll ask me what I’m doing, if I tell them I’ll get grounded-” 

 

“Okay, okay.” Evan cut him off, his eyebrows furrowing in thought, “Do you wanna... come back to my place?” 

 

“Are you serious? No, I’ll just ask Tyler or something.” Jonathan shook his head, he patted his pockets, searching for his phone before, of course, realising it’s up in his bedroom. “Shit.” 

 

“Any trouble?” Evan grinned sweetly, Delirious looked at him with a scowl before he let out an exasperated groan. 

 

“Lead the way, asshole.” 

 

 

 

piggy is typing…. 

 

piggy: SUP FUCKERS 

 

brian is typing… 

 

mom is typing… 

 

brian: go to bed 

 

mom: i’m literally two feet away from you 

 

piggy is typing… 

 

piggy: how’s the floor treating you 

 

mom is typing… 

 

mom: i swear to god i’m going to drag you off that bed 

 

piggy is typing… 

 

piggy: kinky 

 

pepe is typing… 

 

brian is typing… 

 

brian: sigh 

 

pepe: so did everyone get home okay? 

 

piggy is typing… 

 

mom is typing… 

 

piggy: these assholes are crashing at mine, idk about evan but jon's at home i think 

 

mom: GO THE FUCK TO SLEEP JESUS CHRIST TYLER I CAN HEAR YOU GIGGLING IN YOUR BED 

 

pepe is typing… 

 

pepe: i feel kinda bad for tonight 

 

piggy is typing… 

 

piggy: is evan still here? 

 

evan is typing… 

 

evan: uhm hi 

 

piggy is typing… 

 

pepe is typing… 

 

mom is typing… 

 

piggy: are u and jon friends again 

 

pepe: oops 

 

mom: i’m still kicking your ass btw 

 

evan is typing… 

 

evan: well he’s crashing at mine so i’d like to think we're friends again, yes. 

 

pepe is typing… 

 

piggy is typing… 

 

mom is typing… 

 

brian is typing… 

 

pepe: what 

 

piggy: WHAT 

 

mom: WHY IS HE CRASHING AT YOURS WHAT 

 

brian: what the fuck is going on 

 

evan is typing… 

 

evan: long story :^) 

 

evan has left the chat 

 

“Dude, don’t fuel the fire.” Delirious rolled his eyes as Evan threw his phone to the side with a chuckle, thankfully Evan's parents left the front door unlocked so they snuck in without anyone noticing, retreating up to Evan's bedroom. 

 

“I don't know it's kinda hilarious.” Evan shrugged in defense, a smile playing on his lips as he shuffled about in his wardrobe, pulling out a pair of sweatpants and flinging them at Jonathan who was sitting on the carpeted floor looking through Evan's extensive collection of vinyls. 

 

“These should fit.” 

 

“Why do you have to be so damn tall.” Jonathan rolled his eyes as he laid back and pulled them on, his hips jutting towards the ceiling as he wriggled into them. 

 

“Why do you have to be so damn small.” Evan retaliated, joining Delirious on the floor and folding his legs. 

 

Jon sat back up, copying Evan's position and going back to looking through the different albums with curiosity, inspecting them front to back. 

 

"Dude, you listen to neck deep?!” He waved the vinyl around, an excited look on his face that made Evan smile. 

 

"Hell yeah, I didn’t know you knew them.” 

 

“They’re awesome.” Delirious hummed, setting it down and searching through them once again. Another silence fell over them, Evan looked on as Jonathan grabbed different vinyls, noticing the way he smiled slightly when he found one he liked, Evan was taking mental notes on which ones he smiled at… 

 

“So uh-” Evan broke the silence, figuring they had to talk about it sooner or later, “about tonight.” 

 

Jonathan looked up from the Arctic Monkeys vinyl in his grip and looked at Evan in brief confusion before his face turned to one of realisation, he let out a soft ‘oh’, along with a sigh as he returned his gaze to the album, mostly trying to hide the blush that was rising up his cheeks. 

 

“Yeah, um, I’m really sorry.” Evan started, wincing slightly as his voice cracked, “I shouldn’t have done all of that.. stuff.." He gestured his hand around awkwardly, taking another deep breath before continuing, "with you then threw you away, that was really shitty.” 

 

“Mhmm.” Jonathan hummed, settling for a simple hum rather than screaming at him that yes, yes it was shitty. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like- worthless or something.” Evan shook his head, letting out a nervous chuckle. Jonathan turned around to look at him again, sighing. 

 

"Yeah that-that was pretty shitty of you." He looked at Evan who had turned his gaze to the floor between his legs in shame. 

 

Delirious bit his lips before he continued, "But I guess I can't really blame you. It's not like we're.. y'know, a thing."

 

Evan looked up to see Jon playing with the carpet beneath his feet. "I guess I kinda.. Thought we were close to that-I don't know man, it hurt a little but it's not really my place to judge." Jonathan stopped and exhaled all the air he didn't know he had been holding, turning his head back to the records. 

 

Evan opened his mouth to say something but closed it, not knowing what to say. 

 

"Would you want us to be a thing?" Evan kept replaying the same sentence in his head but he could never bring himself to say it out loud.

 

Delirious kept looking through his stack of music while Evan admired his amusement from afar. Jonathan was beautiful, so pure and delicate, in a totally non-creepy way. He remembers his desperate pants and moans from earlier and smiled to himself at the thought. They actually fucking did that. Evan had totally forgotten about Sydney and would want to forget about it ever happening, but it did happen and he would have to deal with it once she sees him at school.

 

They sit in silence a little longer until Evan can't take it anymore. His heart is beating out of his chest and his breath is getting more rapid. After everything they've done, this should be easy, right? Just ask the damn question, 7 words, one sentence. Go for it.

 

"Do you-uh.." Evan rubbed the back of his neck nervously, avoiding Jonathan's glance as he turned to face him. "maybe wanna-"

 

Evan shook his head, regretting his decision to ask. Delirious looked at him in confusion.

 

"Put on a record?"

 

 

God fucking damnit Evan

 

 

"Wouldn't your parents hear?" 

 

"No it's fine, I always play music at 2 am in the morning." Jonathan let out a soft chuckle and picked a vinyl from the stack. He handed it to Evan.

 

Evan looked at the record, then at Jonathan who shrugged. 

 

"What, they're good."

 

Evan shook his head and stood up to put the record on.

 

Twin Size Mattress by The Front Bottoms started playing.

 

 

 

Jonathan leant his head against the edge of the bed as he hummed along. Evan sat back down beside him, he tried not to stare but he couldn't help but steal Jonathan a few glances, smiling at how into the song he was.

 

"-hey man I love you, but no fucking way!" They sang along and laughed at how stupid they probably sounded.

 

 

It was a good ending to an awful night to say the least.

 

 

Jonathan let out a yawn as the album came to an end “So uh- where am I sleeping?” he cocked his head as Evan stood up and made his way to the bed, causing the other to stop in his tracks and look at him like he was insane for asking. 

 

“I have a double bed.” 

 

“Good to know, but where am I sleeping?” Delirious repeated his question, his face turning red and Evan resisted the urge to burst into a fit of laughter at how awkward he was. 

 

“Jon.” 

 

“Evan.” 

 

“Do you want to sleep on the bed?” Evan said slowly, making it sound more like a statement rather than a question. 

 

Jonathan shrugged nonchalantly, Evan could’ve swore he saw a smirk on his face. “I mean- sure... if that's okay with you I guess....” Jonathan trailed off, standing up and walking over. 

 

His eyes went wide as Evan started undressing, “What are you doing?” 

 

“Uhm, getting undressed?” 

 

“Oh... right.” Delirious averted his eyes, Evan couldn’t help the laugh that erupted from him. He slipped under the covers, rolling his eyes, “You can look now, dork.”

 

“Shut up.” Jonathan mumbled as he went to pull his own clothes off, stopping when he realised Evan was looking at him, “Dude.” He deadpanned, Evan got the hint and covered his eyes with a sigh, letting out another sharp laugh at the noise Jonathan let out when he caught him peeking through his fingers. 

 

“You’re such a dick.” Delirious rolled his eyes once again as he slipped under the covers as well, Evan simply shrugged with a sweet smile. “What? You’re cute.” 

 

“Asshole.” Jonathan quipped, Evan leant over and flipped the switch on the lamp resting on the bedside table off and the room was plunged into darkness.

 

Delirious rolled over on his side with another yawn, shoving one hand under his pillow and twisting the other in the covers before pulling them further up around him. He felt Evan's breath on the back of his neck and he instinctively shivered, trying not to let out a squeak of surprise as Evan spoke up, his voice slightly lower. 

 

“Are you cold?” Delirious nodded, not really knowing if Evan could see or not. His thoughts were answered however, when suddenly he felt a hand snake around his waist and pull him in closer. He let out a hum of approval, shifting back until Evan was right up against him, his hand splayed over Jonathan's bare waist. 

 

“Goodnight, Del.” Evan sighed happily, planting a quick kiss to the back of Jon's neck. 

 

Delirious couldn’t even hide the smile that broke out on his face, at the nickname or the fact he had Evan's arms wrapped around him, he wasn't quite sure.. hell, it was pretty much both. He could feel yet another blush rising to his cheeks as he untwisted his hand from the covers and rested it on Evan's hand that was around him. 

 

“Goodnight, Evan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all probably hate me for letting them become friends like that right away, I'm sorry but I have no idea where I'm going with this so bare with me alright?
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos and feedback are much appreciated ♡


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long  
> I'm on summer break and I've been a social mess with my relatives soooo ya...

Delirious woke up with a pounding headache, his throat was raw from the amount of stuff he’d drank last night. He rubbed his eyes sleepily as he let out a yawn, still taking a few moments to process what happened last night. He sat upright on the bed and froze, before remembering oh.. he stayed at Evan's last night.

 

The sound of a door opening snapped him out of his mild panic, he looked to see Evan strut in, a glass of water and pill in hand.

 

"Hungover?" He dropped the pill into the water and shoves it in Jonathan's face, to which he took hesitantly.

 

"Uh- thanks." He waited until the pill dissolved then chugged it back, making a noise of disgust at the taste.

 

"Your mom called by earlier." Evan said nonchalantly, Jon looked at him in panic.

 

"...and?!" He snapped, looking at Evan in shock because of how calm he looked.

 

"My mom talked to her, said I took you back here because it wasn't safe to be out that late at night." He shrugged, Delirious rolled his eyes.

 

"Right, and what did my she say?"

 

"She was gonna ground you but I persuaded her not to." Evan grinned before walking over to the closet and pulling it open, grabbing some fresh clothes before flinging them at Jonathan.

 

"Do you want breakfast?" He walked over and opened the window before sitting on the windowsill and pulling out a cigarette, lighting it and taking a drag.

 

“You still smoke?” Delirious scrunched his nose up in disgust, Evan simply smiled and blew the smoke in his direction before turning his head back to look out the window. Jonathan let out a huff before grabbing the clothes and awkwardly tried to get changed into them while simultaneously staying under the covers so as to not let Evan see anything.

 

“You weren’t so self conscious last night.” Evan piped up, a smirk spreading it’s way onto his face.

 

“I’m not self conscious..” Delirious retaliated quickly, finally managing to pull the sweatpants on and deciding to actually get out of the bed to pull the t-shirt on, once again rolling his eyes as Evan wolf whistled at him. There was an air of tension as Jonathan pulled the rest of the clothes on, he still felt a little bit of annoyance at Evan from last night.

 

“So,” Evan cleared his throat, stubbing his cigarette out on the ashtray by the window, “do you wanna do something today?”

 

“What?” Jonathan narrowed his eyes, Evan shrugged with a sigh.

 

“I feel like I owe you a better apology so…”

 

“Oh.” Delirious scratched the back of his neck, avoiding his gaze, “Uh.. okay, sure .”

 

“Great!” Evan smiled, “Breakfast first, though.”

 

“Right.” Jonathan gave a weak smile in return, following Evan out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

 

 

 

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: MORNINGGGG

 

brian is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: it’s 2pm 

 

mom: dude i almost fell out your window earlier trying to sneak out

 

brian: i’m suffering

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: MY FRONT DOOR WAS AND IS ALWAYS UNLOCKED YOU FUCK

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: WHY DIDN’T YOU FUCKING TELL ME I ALMOST BROKE MY LEG YOU ASS

 

piggy is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

piggy: i’m just

 

brian: i woke up in the back garden i swear to fucking god tyler your ass is dead

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom: oh i helped with that lmao

 

piggy: HAHA

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: MARCEL WHY

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy is typing….

 

mom: bc brock said u suck at blowjobs

 

 

brian is typing...

 

 

brian: i think that's the point tho

 

brock is typing...

 

 

brock: i'm leaving bye

 

 

piggy: can we talk about the fact jon stayed at evan's last night tho

 

mom is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

mom: OMG YES WHAT THE FUCK

 

brian: they probably fucked let’s be honest

 

pepe: i thought jonathan went home though

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: if they fucked i swear to god i’m kicking evan's ASS

 

delly is typing….

 

delly: did yall forget i was still in the chat or.

 

mom is typing….

 

piggy is typing….

 

brock is typing….

 

pepe is typing….

 

mom: oopsss i'M SORRY DELLY

 

piggy: JONATHAN FUCKING DENNIS TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT NOW

 

pepe: r u ok

 

brock: i’m not involved in this you can all sort this shit out on ur own

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: i only got my phone back just now, and yes i did stay at evan's last night but no i did not fuck him.

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: :^)

 

piggy: where r u

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: at the park.

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: with evan?

 

delly has left the chat

 

“Fucking assholes.” Delirious rolled his eyes as he shoved his phone back in his pocket, Evan looked at him in curiosity from where he was sitting across from him on the grass, legs folded as he randomly pulled up daisy’s from the ground.

 

“Groupchat?”

 

“Yep,” Jonathan sighed, “that chat is like- the worst thing to ever happen to me.”

 

“It’s kinda fun to fuck with them, though.” Evan snorted, grabbing his phone and scrolling through it.

 

“Lemme pick the next song.” Delirious wiggled his fingers, Evan threw his phone to him and went back to pulling up flowers as Jonathan looked through his music library. He finally found a song he liked and played it, turning the volume up as loud as it went before setting the phone down between them.

 

“The wonder years?” Evan raised an eyebrow, Jon nodded, playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

“It’s a good song.”

 

“It is.” Evan hummed in agreement, watching on as Jonathan sang along quietly to the song, noting the way he swayed his head ever so slightly to the rhythm.

 

“But if the world ends…” Jonathan sang softly, “I hope I’m in...my living room with best friends-”

 

“So raise your glasses!” Evan chimed in loudly as he thrust his imaginary glass in the air and fell back onto the grass, causing Jonathan to jump slightly but his startled look quickly faded into a smile as they both burst into laughter.

 

“You’re such a dork.” Delirious shuffled around and laid down beside him, squinting slightly at the sun shining down on them.

 

“You love it.” Evan teased, letting out a sigh of content as he rested his hands behind his head and looked up at the sky. “So, if the world did end, where would you want to be?” He turned his head to Jonathan who let out another laugh.

 

“It’s a little early for deep shit like that man."

 

“I think I’d wanna be with best friends to be honest.” Evan ignored Jon's statement as he looked back up to the sky, Jonathan shrugged.

 

“I’d wanna be with...everyone, really. Family, friends, enemies.”

 

“Enemies?” Evan looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Jonathan shrugged once again.

 

“Everyone’s vulnerable in their last hours, I feel like if the world had a set date for ending then I’d have a lot more enemies than friends, the truth always comes out in the end.”

 

“You’re strange.” Evan looked back to the clouds, Jonathan huffed out a laugh.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“I like it, though.”

 

Jonathan blushed slightly at that, suddenly he felt a hand link with his own and he looked over to see Evan still casually looking at the sky.

 

He briefly considered pulling his hand away,

 

but he didn’t.

 

 

He didn’t pull away when Evan planted a quick kiss to his cheek, either.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some of you are still disappointed about how they made up
> 
> so this is for you
> 
> you know who you are

“Hey asshole!”

 

Delirious looked up from where his head was buried in his gameboy to see Tyler, Marcel and Brian walking towards his table. He muttered a quick ‘for fucks sake’ under his breath before going back to the gameboy in his hands, vaguely aware of the sound of chairs being screeched back from the table and trays being slammed down.

 

“What’s up?” Tyler studied one of his fries before flinging it at Delirious, to which he looked at him with a scowl.

 

“Playing.” He deadpanned, Tyler broke out in a huge grin.

 

“How was yesterday?” He cocked his head, Jon felt a blush rise to his cheeks as he remembered the park with Evan.

 

“Don't.”

 

“Please.”

 

“Leave him alone you ass.” Brian landed a shove to Tyler's shoulder with a roll of his eyes, giving Jonathan an apologetic smile. “Did you guys have fun?”

 

“I bet they did.” Marcel snorted, going back to blowing bubbles into his drink.

 

“You guys are such assholes.” Delirious groaned, closing his gameboy when he noticed Brian eyeing it with a look of concern. A silence fell over them, Delirious rubbed his eyes tiredly and felt his stomach drop when he noticed a flash of brown hair enter the cafeteria.

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Ohhhh Jonathaaan.” Tyler gracefully swooped out of his chair and started strutting towards Evan, Delirious felt his face burn as Marcel followed after with an annoyed look on his face.

 

“If they start shit I swear to fucking god.” He grabbed his gameboy and shoved it into his bag, shooting Brian a weak smile before hauling his bag over his shoulder and standing up.

 

“Hey, are you okay dude?” Brian latched a hand onto his arm before he had time to walk away, Jonathan nodded a little too quickly, swallowing hard as he shrugged him off and walked towards Tyler and Marcel who looked heated in debate with Evan.

 

“I still need to kick your ass for that.” Marcel rolled his eyes, Evan scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

 

“Hey I apologised, alright?”

 

“I bet you did.” Tyler nudged him with a wiggle of his eyebrows, Evan shot him a warning glare as he realised Delirious was standing behind them.

 

“Dude.”

 

“Oh. Fuck, hi.” Tyler cleared his throat, Jonathan let out a sigh.

 

“I don’t even have time for this shit, I’m gonna wait outside class.” He pushed past them and headed out of the cafeteria, ignoring the footsteps he heard behind him. He pulled his timetable out of his pocket and inspected it, feeling his heart jump because of course.. of fucking course he had drama class with Evan and Marcel. Of course.

 

“Hey.” A voice came from behind him, he shoved his timetable back in his pocket and kept his gaze to the floor as Evan caught up with him. “What’s up?” He nudged Jonathan in the shoulder, Jonathan shrugged.

 

“Nothing, why?”

 

“I don’t know, you’ve been.. quiet.” Evan bit his lip, looking to the ground as if trying to find what Jonathan found so interesting about it.

 

“Hm.” Jonathan shrugged once again

 

"C'mon tell me."

 

"I can't, it's awkward."

 

“How’s it awkward?” Evan let out a laugh, which made Jonathan do the same, a slight blush rising to his cheeks.

 

“I don’t know, it just is. I’m awkward.”

 

“You are.” Evan hummed in agreement, holding his hands up in defense when Delirious shot him a pretend glare. “I like that, though.”

 

“You like that I’m awkward?”

 

“It’s cute.” Evan shrugged. Jonathan let out another weak laugh, feeling himself ease up a bit as they continued down the halls.

 

He definitely did not let out an embarrassing squeak of surprise when he felt a hand link with his own.

 

 

 

piggy: THEY’RE FUCKIGN HOLDING HANDS FUCK

 

brian is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: WHERE

 

mom: honestly that’s kinda cute, still hate evan tho

 

pepe: i just saw them lmao

 

piggy added delly to the chat

 

piggy added evan to the chat

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: jon does evan have big hands

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: excuse me what

 

pepe is typing…

 

pepe: u know what they say about guys with big hands :^))

 

piggy is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

piggy: that’s feet you fuckass

 

evan: :^)

 

delly is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

delly: please stop

 

piggy: EVAN IM FUCKUGN

 

pepe: look what you fuckers have turned him into

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: brock saw u guys holding hands what's the dealio here

 

delly is typing…

 

evan is typing…

 

delly: there is no deal

 

evan: there is very much a deal

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: evan no

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: evan yes

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: you’re literally sitting beside me please

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: answer my question tho

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

delly is typing…

 

mom: WHAT QUESTION FUCK ME IN THE ASS WHAT

 

pepe: what deal

 

piggy: EXCUSE ME WHATTHEFUCKMF

 

brock: if it’s what i think it is, aw cute

 

brian: i just spat my fucking drink out on the janitor look what you’ve done WHAT QUESTION

 

delly: not here please

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: then stop looking at your phone and talk to me

 

delly left the chat.

 

piggy is typing...

 

piggy: WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING OJN

 

 

 

"You're still pissed?"

 

"Can we not do this right now?" Jonathan sighed and rubbed his hands over his face, obviously avoiding eye contact with Evan.

 

"I thought we were good, you seemed alright with this the other day- we even talked it through-" Before Evan could finish, Jonathan had already gotten up from his seat and dragged Evan from his seat. He continued to drag him out of the library, through the hallway and into the boys bathroom.

 

Jonathan let go of Evan as he started searching through every stall to make sure no one else was present.

 

"Jonathan, talk to me-"

 

"How long have you known I've had a crush on you?"

 

Evan froze in his tracks and scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

 

"Uh.. I mean- I wasn't sure, but I had a feeling a week after I first saw you I guess? You kept giving me these looks and your friends would embarrass you for it."

 

Jonathan looked down at his feet with his hands in his pockets. "So all this time, you knew."

 

"Uh, yeah.."

 

"And leading me on while fucking other people is okay for you, is it?"

 

Evan shook his head almost violently, "No, no, no, that's- that's not what I intended to do Delirious-"

 

"But like, you did it so- it's obviously not a big fucking deal to you. Look I get that this is probably normal for you and I'm just some shy kid for you to toy with, but when I saw you walk out with her- fuck you have no fucking idea how that felt Evan-!" He stopped himself before he would start yelling and raise suspicion from the people outside. 

 

Evan kept quiet, letting Delirious catch his breath and think about the whole situation. 

 

An awkward silence fell upon them, only the sound of kids talking on the other side of he door.

 

"Hit me."

 

"W-what?"

 

"Hit me, right now, I deserve it." Jonathan looked at him in confusion, his rage told him to go for it, put all of his rage in with this punch.

 

"Look, I know what I did was wrong, I know you're hurt and pissed, but you have to know it was never meant to go down that wa-" with that, Delirious took a wing at Evan, hitting him right in the centre of his face. 

 

"Fuck!" Delirious squealed as a strong pain formed on the base of his knuckles. Evan backed up with the force of the punch, but quickly steadied himself on the wall behind him.

 

Delirious put his hand under cold running water and he looked over at Evan who was standing there smiling with a bloody nose. Fucking smiling.

 

"What's so funny?" Jonathan narrowed his eyes.

 

Evan gave in and puffed out a laugh. "I didn't know you had it in you."

 

"Stop fucking underestimating me." Jonathan dried his hands off and studied the bruises that had started to form on his knuckles, silently enjoying how it looks. He walked over to Evan who still had a bloody nose.

 

"Shit, you're bleeding badly." Delirious was almost starting to feel bad for him, almost. 

 

Evan stared at him with a smirk. "Quite the punch, how do you feel?"

 

Jonathan couldn't help but smile proudly at himself, "It felt good." He took a handful of paper and wet it with cold water to carefully press it against Evan's nose. 

 

Evan hissed at the stinging sensation. "So.. are we're good?" 

 

Jonathan smiled at the pained hissed Evan was giving him, "Yeah, we're good." 

 

Jonathan helped clean all the blood away, almost scrubbing to get it off, only to realise they were bruises and not dried blood. 

 

"Your bleeding has stopped so I think I saved you a trip to the nurses office." Jonathan washed and dried his hands, reaching for the door handle. "Unless it's like broken, then maybe you should-" 

 

"I still feel like a piece of shit, y'know." Jonathan sighed and turned around to face Evan.

 

"Are you trying to make me feel bad for you? Is that what this is now?" Evan shook his head and proceeded to scratch the back of his head. He seemed to have been doing that a lot lately around Jonathan.

 

"No, I'm just letting you know how I feel. I would never do anything to hurt you, Jonathan, and I hope you know that, sincerely."

 

Jonathan nodded, he looked down at his feet, again, but Evan couldn't help but smile at how adorably awkward he was.

 

"So you have like.. no interest in her though, right?"

 

Evan shook his head "Fuck no. I have my eyes on someone way better."

 

Jonathan rolled his eyes and reached for the door handle once again, but felt someone reach for his hand and pull him away. He was now face to face with Evan.

 

"You're not a toy, Delirious. I don't mean to get dramatic here but, you have no idea how much you mean to me right now. How you make me feel."

 

Delirious stared at Evan, taking in every word he just said and repeating it like a jammed record player. Did Evan just confess his love for him? Nah..

 

"Chill I believe you." Evan smiled brightly as he let out a sigh of relief.

"Now would be a good time to answer that question." Evan smiled sweetly at Jonathan, holding his hands like they were the purest thing in the world.

 

Jonathan looked away as he felt his cheeks starting to burn, even after everything they've been through, Evan made him blush like a fucking tomato and he hated him even more for it. Jon bit his lips trying to hold a smile back, failing horribly.

 

"Yeah, I guess.."

 

Delirious felt a hand on his chin, guiding him to look Evan directly in the eyes.

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this sucks but so does my life atm and I'm still trying to figure out where I'm going with this


	14. Chapter 14

"So.. we're a thing now?" Jonathan asked and mirrored the same expression as a blush crept up his face, Evan couldn't hide the smile on his face.

 

"Yeah, I guess so." Jonathan let out a soft giggle as Evan playfully bumped into him before linking their hands and continuing down the hallway. They got a few weird looks from some of the freshmen but honestly the school was pretty accepting, they even got a few over-excited "aw's" from a group of girls as they walked past them.

 

"This is weird." Jonathan felt his face go hot from everyone suddenly looking, Evan simply let out a laugh and pulled him closer.

 

"Not used to this?" He raised an eyebrow, Jonathan rolled his eyes.

 

"I've had boyfriend's before you dick, I just don't like people looking."

 

He was about to let go of Evan's hand only to suddenly be pulled into Evan's arms and a pair of lips clash with his. He let out a surprised yelp which cause Evan to erupt in laughter, pulling away from him and planting a kiss to his forehead as he hugged him tighter.

 

"Who gives a fuck if people look? Let them." He shrugged, sticking his foot out just in time to trip up a freshman who was giving them a disapproving luck and effectively send them flying to the floor.

 

"Nice." Jonathan rolled his eyes once again with a laugh, feeling his heart flutter as they pulled away from each other and continued their walk to class.. hand in hand.

 

"You know that was technically our first kiss?" Evan spoke up after a bit of silence, "Well, our first sober kiss anyway."

 

Jonathan let out a soft laugh at that, feeling his face go hot for what seemed like the hundredth time that day.

 

 

 

piggy: SO ARE THEY DATING NOW WHAT WAS THE QUESTION??!

 

brock: check evan’s username

 

brian is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

piggy added jonathan’s daddy to the chat

 

mom: FUCK RIGHT OFF

 

pepe: I CANN’T FUCKGKNFB BREATHE FNSDVDNX

 

brian: i’m going to piss myself ohmmgod

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: EVAN FUCKING FONG GET YOUR ASS TO THE PLAYGROUND LEMME SEE THEM HANDS BITCH

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: yeah? :^)

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: i’m the only parent here you fucker

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: yeah says the twink lmao

 

piggy is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

piggy: MARCEL JUST FELL OFF HIS CHAIR HE DEAD

 

pepe: OKAY THAT WAS SAVAGE JESUS CHRIST

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: ok now i’m definitely kicking your fucking ass

 

piggy added evan’s kitten to the chat

 

piggy is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

piggy: JON NO OHMYMPGOD

 

brock: okay this is too far jonathan you aren’t like this i’m

 

pepe: jeSUS CHRIST

 

brian: well jonathan is a bottom so

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: :^)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is so short I'm sorryy


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluff

"Hey, walk you home?" Evan's voice came from behind Jonathan. Jonathan gave a soft smile and a nod, it was finally the end of the school day. He'd had gym last and really fucking needed his bed before he passed out from exhaustion. Evan let out a contented sigh as he linked his fingers with Jonathan's, Jonathan let out a giggle as he remembered drama class earlier. Marcel had questioned them about the bruises and wouldn't shut up about the two while Evan kept sneaking kisses to Jonathan's cheek behind Mr. Carpenter back when he wasn't looking.

 

"You should smile more." Evan spoke up, doing that same squinty smirk that made Jonathan do the same once again.

 

"You're so cheesy, you know that?" Jonathan rolled his eyes, Evan simply shrugged, playfully bumping into him. They continued walking down the street, Evan occasionally stealing glances at Jonathan and smirking when Jonathan kept turning into a blushing giggly mess.

 

"Hey," Evan suddenly came to a stop, Jonathan turned to look at him in confusion, "you should come over."

 

"What?"

 

"To my house, my parents won't be in for a while so.." He trailed off, a blush creeping up his face as Jonathan raised his eyebrows with a scoff.

 

"I feel like you're asking for something more here.."

 

"Oh my god, no." Evan rolled his eyes, "Well- not unless you'd want to but- just kinda wanna chill with you." He shrugged, nodding his head in the direction of his house before heading across the street. Jonathan shrugged as well and followed after him. They walked up to the house that was already quite familiar to Jonathan since the last time he stayed here, he let out a sigh at the memories. Evan kneeled down and pulled a small key from under the welcome mat before jamming it in the door and wiggling it open. He stood back and let Jonathan walk in first before following after him and kicking the door shut behind him, taking Jonathan's backpack for him and flinging it to the side.

 

"Want something to eat?" Evan walked up the hallway, motioning for Jonathan to follow.

 

"Yeah." Jonathan smiled.

 

 

 

 

mom: guess who just saw evan and jonathan walking home together

 

piggy is typing...

 

mom is typing...

 

piggy: FUCK OFF

 

mom: they just went into Evan's house lmao they boutta fuCk

 

brock is typing....

 

piggy is typing...

 

brian is typing...

 

brock: sigh

 

piggy: OHOHOHO :^))))

 

brian: stop spying on them you creep

 

mom is typing...

 

mom: I LIVE ACROSS THE STREET FUCK OFF

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: what’s this now

 

jonathan’s daddy: oH

 

mom: jonathan can i ask u to get off evan’s lap i did not raise you like this

 

piggy is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

piggy: OHMYGOD WHAT THEUFKCK

 

brian: excuse me what

 

pepe: I CANNTKF

 

evan’s kitten: HOW THE HELL CAN YOU SEE ME

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: evan left his curtains open did yall forget i live like 10 feet away or

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: JON WHAT THE FUCK

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: STOP CREEPING ON US YOU FUCK

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: catch these hands bitch i stg

 

piggy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: marcel why you gotta be such a cockblock man

 

piggy is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

brock: bye i hhat e

 

piggy: EVAN FONG IF YOU TRY ANYTHING I SWEAR TO CHRIST

 

pepe: hahahahhaHAHA

 

mom: OK FIRST OF FUCKING ALL

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: if yall excuse me i’d like to get back to what i was doing gtg

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: same :^)

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: actually same

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: that dick ain’t gon suck itself

 

brock has left the chat

 

mom is typing…

 

pepe is typing…

 

mom: tyler what are you even on about

 

pepe: ;^)

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: jesus fucking christ craig are you serious 

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: bye my children, daddy's gotta take care of some important business 

 

 

 

 

“Did you close the curtain?” Jonathan looked up from where he was sitting on Evan’s bedroom floor, video game controller in hand. Evan let out a laugh before getting up and pulling them shut, shooting Jonathan what definitely looked like a smirk before joining him again on the floor.

 

“He’s such an ass.” Jonathan rolled his eyes, Evan made a hum of agreement as he unpaused the game and turned his focus back to the tv. A comfortable silence fell over them, Evan occasionally stealing glances at Jonathan and watching the way his lip was caught between his lip in concentration, it was pretty adorable.

 

“What?” Jonathan suddenly snapped his head around to look at him, Evan shrugged, holding his hands up in defense.

 

“Nothing, just, you look cute today.” He grinned teasingly, Jonathan rolled his eyes once again with a smile.

 

“You’re such a dork.”

 

“A dork who can beat your ass at mario kart.” Evan retaliated with another grin, Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

 

“Is that a challenge?”

 

Evan shrugged, a smirk on his face. “Do you want it to be?”

 

 

 

 

“FUCK!” Evan groaned, resisting the urge to throw his controller out the window as Jonathan broke out in a giant smile.

 

“What happened to beating my ass, huh?” He teased, nodding towards the tv that showed Jonathan’s character with a giant #1 beside it. Evan let out a laugh, raising an eyebrow before suddenly leaping onto Jonathan’s lap and starting to mercilessly tickle him.

 

“Oh m-my god! E-Evan you ASS!” Jonathan managed to get out between fits of laughter, hands trying to grab Evan’s.

 

“Something wrong?” Evan looked down at him with an innocent look, Jonathan was gasping for air as he suddenly gripped Evan’s shirt and flipped them over.

 

“I don’t know, is there?” He cocked his head, catching his breath and looking down at Evan with a grin. He was about to call it a truce and get off him but was cut off my a hand wrapping around the back of his neck and pulling him down. He let out a surprised noise as his lips crashed against Evan's, Evan let out a laugh, smiling into the kiss.

 

"Nerd." He muttered, eyes slipping shut as the kiss deepened.

 

"Dork." Jonathan retaliated, biting on Evan's bottom lip occasionally. He felt something digging into his thigh and.. oh.

 

"Jesus Christ Evan." Jonathan tried holding his giggles back as he slumping off him and onto the floor.

 

"What?" Evan looked at him in confusion before glancing down, his face flushing red. "Oh my god, shut up." He groaned, flinging his hands over his face dramatically.

 

"No it's- I'm immature as fuck I- it's just-" Jonathan sputtered out between giggles, "it's cute."

 

"Did you literally just call my boner cute." Evan snorted, pinching the bridge of his nose in feigned annoyance before letting out a laugh himself. Jonathan simply shrugged and planted a quick kiss to Evan's cheek before sitting up, reaching over to change the song on the speaker dock.

 

"Really?" Evan groaned as Neck Deep started blaring throughout the room, Jonathan gasped over dramatically, eyes going wide in fake shock.

 

"Evan Fong doesn't like the Neck Deep?"

 

"Do you like them?" Evan sat up, folding his legs and playing with the lace of his sneaker.

 

"Obviously."

 

"Well then I guess they're okay." Evan smiled sweetly, planting a kiss to the tip of Jonathan's nose.

 

"Gaayy." Jonathan rolled his eyes, not even being able to hide his smile.

 

"Pan, actually." Evan retaliated with a grin, before a sudden look of confusion came across his face as Jonathan's eyes went wide.

 

"Waitwaitwait, this part." Jonathan held his hand up as if to silence him, Evan watched on intently as Jonathan's eyes seemed to light up and he sang along to the song.

 

"But I was passed out on the floor," Jonathan sang to the ceiling, Evan broke out in a smile watching him. "that's the last thing I remember."

 

"It's been a long lonely December." Evan finished for him, Jonathan snapped his head down to look at him.

 

"You know that song?"

 

"Dude, I fucking love Neck Deep." Evan smiled before pulling Jonathan in for another kiss, Jonathan smiled into it once again.

 

December played on repeat the entire evening, and they never got sick of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates I'll try and be more active ^_^


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat chat chat

“Hey, Jonathan.”

 

Jonathan opened his eyes slowly, letting out a sleepy yawn. He looked up to see Evan looking down at him with a tired smile, his arms wrapped around him.

 

“You fell asleep.” He let out a soft laugh, planting a kiss to the tip of Jonathan’s nose. Jonathan rubbed his eyes and sat up, still slightly confused.

 

“Shit, what time is it?”

 

“Like- 8.” Evan stretched, Jonathan looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“You let me sleep for four hours?”

 

“I slept too.” Evan shrugged, trying to rub the cramp out of his neck from being in one position for so long, “Plus I didn’t wanna wake you, you were.. enjoying yourself.” He snorted, a blush filled Jonathan’s face.

 

Jonathan let out a nervous giggle, “What?”

 

“Let’s just say you talk a lot in your sleep.” Evan grinned, getting off the couch and walking over to window before pushing it open and pulling out a cigarette.

 

“Oh my god.” Jonathan buried his head in his hands, embarrassed because of course he fucking talked in his sleep, fuck knows what he was saying. He peeked at Evan through his fingers and saw a smirk on his face, fantastic.

 

“What was I saying?” He swallowed hard, Evan shrugged once again with that same stupid grin.

 

“Well at first it was just some random stuff,” He took a drag of his cigarette, “but you basically woke the entire neighbourhood up when you started with ‘oh Evan’ and ‘harder Evan’.” He burst into a fit of laughter as it seemed all colour drained from Jonathan’s face and his eyes went comically wide.

 

“Jesus. fucking. christ.” He groaned, “shut up.” He threw a couch cushion at Evan before flinging his hands over his face over-dramatically.

 

“Hey, it didn’t bother me.” Evan raised an eyebrow, Jonathan rolled his eyes and flipped him off with a feigned sweet smile.

 

A comfortable silence fell over the two, Jonathan pulled out his phone and checked the groupchat. it had been dead for a while, the last messages were just Marcel and Tyler talking to each other. Evan stubbed his cigarette out of the ashtray and returned to the couch, suddenly pulling Jonathan onto his lap with a grin.

 

“You smell of smoke.” Jonathan huffed.

 

“Is that hot?”

 

“Shut up.” Jonathan muttered as Evan pulled him in for a kiss, they pulled apart after a few moments and Jonathan ran his hands through Evan’s hair with a thoughtful look.

 

“You should dye your hair.”

 

“Excuse me?” Evan feigned offence, Jonathan let out a giggle.

 

“Like- red or something.”

 

“Colour won’t matter when your grabbing onto it.” Evan raised his eyebrow with another grin, Jonathan rolled his eyes once again.

 

“You’re such a fuckboy.”

 

“Yeah, but I’m your fuckboy.” Evan hummed before planting another kiss to Jonathan’s lips.

 

 

 

jonathan’s daddy: guys help blue, green or red

 

piggy is typing…

 

tyler's personal dick sucker is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

piggy: pink

 

mom: WHO THE FUCK CHANGED THEIR USERNAME GOOD BY E

 

brian: craig what the actual fuck

 

brock: red

 

tyler's personal dick sucker: yellow

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: thank u brock fuck the rest of u

 

piggy is typing….

 

piggy: idk man i like my butt plugs a little more colourful y’know?

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: by e

 

tyler's personal dick sucker is typing….

 

tyler's personal dick sucker: y'all know it wasn’t me who changed my name to this lmao

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: omf tyler officially owns your ass craig

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: ok so i’m dying my hair red bye

 

evan’s kitten is typing….

 

evan’s kitten: eXCUSE ME I THOUGHT I WAS DYING YOUR HAIR

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy: make sure u add some glow in the dark so jonny can see where to hold onto :^)

 

mom: cute

 

brock is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

brock: wait no

 

piggy: yes 

 

mom: sigh

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: i’m at the store if u wanna help me pick

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: maybe, busy atm

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: excuse me with what

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: homework u asshole

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: fuckin NERD

 

tyler's daddy is typing….

 

tyler's daddy: ah yes this is more fitting

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: ha ok twink

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: IM NOT A FUCKIGNG TWINK FUCK OFF

 

piggy is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

piggy: u are hon ;))

 

brian is typing…

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

brock: you kinda are

 

brian: lmao yes u r

 

evan’s kitten: tbh

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: OK 1. JON FUCK OFF UR LIKE 12 HOW’S PRESCHOOL. 2. BROCK U CAN’T EVEN TALK SHIT AND 3. BRIAN JUST FUCK OFF

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: i’m a twink but i’d still top ur ass

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: excuse me delirious

 

mom: IM FUCKIGNG SOBBING

 

piggy: Battle of The Twinks

 

brock: help

 

tyler's daddy: let’s be honest tyler's the real twink here

 

piggy is typing…

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

mom is typing....

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: may be

 

mom: honestly

 

jonathan’s daddy: lmao rekt

 

piggy: u didn’t think so last night tho :^))

 

brock: can i leave again

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: wait evan u said u were at the store

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: yea why

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: can u pick something up for me

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: can i ask what

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: i think you know

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

piggy: HEY NOW JONATHAN THAT ISN’T VERY CHRISTIAN

 

mom: what the fuck happened when did you become this

 

tyler's daddy: jonathan’s gon lose his v plates tONIGHT

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: excuse me what makes you think i haven’t lost them

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: c’mon

 

mom: seriously

 

piggy: really

 

brock: sigh

 

brian: right

 

tyler's daddy: HAHAHAHA

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan's kitten: y'all are some goddamn assholes

 

jonathan’s daddy sent a photo to the group

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

piggy is typing….

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: look these ones glow in the dark nice

 

piggy: WHY WOULD YOU

 

evan’s kitten: :^))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might update five days in a row if y'all are okay with that


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE POSITIVE FEEDBACK I'VE BEEN GETTING  
> I'm legit so happy that you're all enjoying this so far, there's more to come!

“Have you all practiced your lines?” Mr. Carpenter looked at the class expectantly, sending a warning glare to Evan in the process. They were given an assignment over the weekend, that assignment being to learn Romeo and Juliet, how cliché.

 

“We’ll start from the balcony scene, any volunteers?” Mr. Carpenter waved the scripts around, an eyebrow quirked. The class looked at each other blankly before a sigh was heard and Jonathan looked to see Marcel stand up with a cocky grin.

 

“Who’s my romeo, fuckers?” He swiped the script from Mr. Carpenter’s hand and cocked his hip, earning collective eye rolls from the entire class.

 

“Language, Marcel.” Mr. Carpenter sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance. “Evan, you can be romeo.” He held the extra script out to him, Evan let out a groan.

 

“Can’t Jonathan do it? He’s better.”

 

“Jonathan’s more of a Juliet.” Mr. Carpenter shrugged, Jonathan scrunched his nose up in offence.

 

“Just take the script, Fong.” Mr. Carpenter rolled his eyes, Evan let out another groan and grabbed it hesitantly before standing up and making his way to the front of the class. Jonathan stifled laughter into the sleeve of his hoodie as Marcel shot Evan a scheming grin.

 

“Okay! So, balcony scene.” Mr. Carpenter clasped his hands together, “Unless you’ve been living under a rock you probably know how this goes down.” He raised an eyebrow at Evan, who responded with a sigh and a nod.

 

Marcel jumped up on the prop balcony that was to the side of the stage, “Get on one knee, dumbass.” He snorted to Evan, Evan rolled his eyes and flipped him off before getting down on one knee.

 

“Okay, good, aaaand... action.” Mr. Carpenter sat back down on his chair, looking at the two sternly.

 

“Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?” Marcel belted out passionately, clutching his chest over dramatically.

 

“Fucking christ.” Evan cursed under his breath as Marcel went on with the rest of his dialogue, accidentally letting out a sharp laugh as he caught sight of Jonathan trying to hide a smile.

 

“Evan.” Mr. Carpenter snapped him out of his thoughts, waving a hand at him.

 

“Oh, fuck, right.” Evan cleared his throat, “Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?” He read off the script, trying his best to sound serious.

 

“I fucking hope not!” Someone giggled from the class and Evan rolled his eyes once again as everyone erupted in laughter, Jonathan being one of them.

 

“I swear to god.” Mr. Carpenter buried his face in his hands, biting back a laugh as well. “Just- continue, please.”

 

Jonathan pulled out his phone and scrolled through it as Marcel went through with the rest of his dialogue, he audibly sighed as he saw the notifications pop up.

 

Snapchat

Tyler (38)

 

Kik (3)

 

He clicked into the groupchat, deciding against going through the 38 snapchats Tyler just sent him because who the fuck knows what he sent this time.

 

brian: have you guys seen the new girl?

 

tyler's daddy: she was in math first period, she looks familiar

 

brock: i saw her this morning, she seems cool tho

 

Jonathan glanced up from his phone with a confused expression, taking a quick look around the class to see if he could spot any new faces, but there didn’t seem to be any.

 

evan’s kitten is typing....

 

evan’s kitten: she’s not in my class, name?

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: i don’t even know i zoned the fuck out

 

tyler's daddy is typing….

 

tyler's daddy: 10/10 such help thank

 

brian is typing…

 

brian: i’m fucking tired shut up

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: we all know why dw :^)

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: imma leave y'all to talk about brock and brian's sex life ttyl

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

brian is typing….

 

brock has left the chat

 

tyler's daddy: hA

 

brian: i swear to fucking god

 

 

 

“Let me pick the next song you ass.” Jonathan nudged Evan in the shoulder, smiling triumphantly as Evan handed the phone to him with a sigh. They’d gotten out of drama ten minutes ago, much to Mr. Carpenter’s happiness. Evan picked one of the earphones up and handed the other one to Jonathan, giving him a surprised look as he heard imagine dragons blasting through them.

 

“You’re acting like I have bad music taste you dick.” Jonathan rolled his eyes, glancing over just in time to see Brock, Marcel and Tyler walking over to their table.

 

“Sharing earphones now? How gay.” Tyler snorted as he slammed his tray down on the table before flopping down on the chair, the others following after him. Jonathan flipped him off with a sweet smile before going back to scribbling random bullshit answers on his math homework that he was supposed to have done by next period.

 

“Where’s Brian?” Evan looked at Brian in confusion, Brian shrugged.

 

“Detention.”

 

“What?” Jonathan snapped his head up and looked at him with wide eyes, “Brian got detention? Seriously?”

 

“They were having a debate about abortion in health.” Brock explained with a laugh, “Brian roasted the teacher, went all 'social justice warrior' on him.” He made air quotations with a grin.

 

“Sounds about right.” Marcel rolled his eyes with a snort, the group let out collective hums of agreement.

 

“So, the new girl.” Tyler glanced around the cafeteria, “I’ve heard some shit about her already, man.”

 

“It’s not even the end of the day and you’re already listening to rumours?” Jonathan sighed, rolling his eyes as Tyler held his hands up in defense.

 

“Real talk I heard she got expelled from her last school.” Tyler raised his eyebrows, keeping his voice low so everyone had to lean in, “She ripped this bitch's hair out for fucking with her boyfriend or something.”

 

“Good.” Marcel snorted, “I’d rip the boyfriend’s hair out too.”

 

Everyone let out a laugh, Jonathan shook his head with another roll of his eyes. He’d given up on working on his math’s homework and had resorted to scribbling random lyrics in the back of it, furrowing his brows in concentration.

 

“What’re you writing?” Evan nudged him, nodding to the book. Jonathan shrugged and pulled the page back a little for him to see, biting his lip as Evan’s eyes scanned down the messy page.

 

“Are you okay?” He looked at Jonathan in concern, Jonathan let out a sharp laugh, nodding.

 

“It’s just lyrics, I’m fine.” He closed the book, blushing as Evan planted a peck to his cheek and slung an arm over his shoulder.

 

“You sure?”

 

“I’m sure.” Jonathan smiled, letting out a soft giggle as Evan pulled him in closer.

 

“Fuck, I have biology next.” Tyler piped up, grabbing his bag and standing up quickly. “Craig just texted me, we have like two tests for it, anybody study?”

 

“Oh shit!” Marcel cursed, grabbing his bag too and following after Tyler who was bolting towards the exit.

 

“I should probably go keep Brian company.” Brock sighed, waving a small goodbye to Jonathan and Evan before leaving too.

 

“What do we have next?” Evan cocked his head.

 

“Fucking math..” Jonathan groaned, rubbing his eyes with a yawn. “I’m gonna go get something to eat, wait for me.” He gestured towards the food bar before standing up and walking over. Evan caught sight of Jonathan’s math book, he grabbed it and flipped through it. He rolled his eyes as he saw the half assed attempt at homework and grabbed his pen before filling it in for him, eyebrows furrowing.

 

He startled as he heard someone sit down across from him, he snapped his head up and looked at the stranger in confusion. She had long blonde hair and looked oddly familiar.

 

“Can I help you?” Evan smiled kindly at her, she let out a soft laugh and extended a hand.

 

“I’m kinda new around here,” She fluttered her eyelashes, “what’s your name?”

 

“Oh, uh- Evan,” Evan took her hand with another smile, “yours?”

 

She let out a giggle, her smile turning into a smirk.

 

“I’m Sydney, I think we've met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know what's down


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> delirious being a sassy bitch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the long wait, I just started school and I've started going to a psychiatrist about my depression and anxiety so it's all been a huge mess in the past weeks, but I'm back and ready to keep writing! 
> 
> Also after everything that has been going on with evan and Sydney's break up, I do feel kinda bad for writing this, BUT you have to know that I don't hate her at all and if anything, I only care for her, so please don't take any offence in me writing this. It's all fictional and not for you to hate on her irl :)

Jonathan sat staring at the clock on the wall, as if prolonged eye contact would someone make it move quicker. It was last period and he needed to get home, lunch had ended kinda… strangely. He remembers coming back to his table to see the one and fucking only, Sydney, who he assumed to be the new girl sitting next to Evan with grin on her face as she took his phone and typed something into it before sliding it back. He was a little defensive and as usual it ended in him walking out with a scowl on his face.

 

“Ok, so what you wanna do here...” Jr. Aero hovered his hand over the diagram on the board, gesturing to random chemical equations that Jonathan had no fucking clue about. “is you wanna mix these two, and write down the reaction in your books. Simple.” He looked to the class with a raised eyebrow and rolled his eyes at the unenthusiastic murmurs he got in return.

 

Jonathan watched as his lab partner did the completely wrong thing, but he didn’t bother to correct him, instead he pulled out his phone and checked it.

 

 

piggy: what’s wrong w jon he looked upset earlier

 

evan’s kitten is typing...

 

evan’s kitten: sydney

 

piggy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

mom is typing….

 

piggy: what

 

tyler's daddy: lol who

 

brian: ???

 

mom: from the party?

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: yeah, and guess who the new girl is

 

mom is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

mom: NO FUCKING WAY

 

tyler's daddy: evan what did you fucking do

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: she was just talking to me goddamn chill

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: she looked thirstier than tyler but sure

 

piggy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

piggy: EXCUSE ME

 

tyler's daddy: rekt

 

jonathan’s daddy: you didn’t have to be such a bitch to her tho

 

piggy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

mom: YIKES

 

piggy: DEL WHAT DID YOU SAY OOHFMD

 

brock: gtg

 

evan’s kitten: you didn’t have to exchange numbers tho

 

piggy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

piggy: FUCKING DELETE IT EVAN

 

tyler's daddy: OK LITERALLY HOW FUCKING SHADY

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: she said she’d only use it if she needed help around school you guys need to chill

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

piggy: lmao ok dumbass

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: r u fucking stupid

 

tyler's daddy: oh god

 

evan’s kitten: :))))

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing….

 

jonathan’s daddy: do you seriously think i’d ever call her, i didn't even recognize her at first 

 

delly is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy: HE CHANGED HIS NAME BACK FUCJF

 

brian: what the fuck is going on

 

mom: OHFUC

 

delly: yeah i do :)))

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: :)

 

brian is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

piggy: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 

brian: ohmygod

 

tyler's daddy: u kno ur having relationship problems when u change ur name back #relatable

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: evan gonna have blue balls until he deletes sydney's number r.i.p

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

delly is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: BYE IM SO FUCKINGN WEAK

 

mom: TYLER IM TELLING YOUR MOTHER

 

piggy: holyufck

 

delly: tru

 

evan is typing…

 

evan: ok u know what

 

piggy changed the group name to #1 Sydney Stans

 

delly has left the chat

 

evan is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

evan: TYLER STOP FUCK

 

tyler's daddy: iM SOBBING

 

brock: you guys are assholes omg

 

piggy added delly to the chat

 

piggy changed the group name to #1 Jovan Stans

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: what the fuck is a jovan

 

evan is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

evan: better

 

piggy: evan + jonathan is jovan ffs 

 

delly is typing…

 

delly: not for long if evan doesn’t get his fucking shit together :)

 

piggy is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing..

 

mom is typing…

 

piggy: FUCJSCJMD

 

tyler's daddy: YASSS TYLER DRAG HIM

 

mom: evan ur on thin fuckin ice u know that

 

evan is typing…

 

brian: jesus christ

 

evan: fine i deleted it chill..

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

 

evan’s kitten: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short D:


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy fluff fluff

“I don’t think he meant to piss you off dude.” Tyler sighed, running a hand through his hair. Jonathan rolled his eyes and looked anywhere but at the laptop screen, blushing as his phone lit up with a call from Evan.

 

“Answer it.” Tyler grinned, his teeth practically shining from the other end of the skype call. Jonathan unlocked his phone and answered it, putting it on loudspeaker and motioning for Tyler to be quiet.

 

“Hi.” Evan’s voice came from the phone, Jonathan bit his lip.

 

“Uh hey.”

 

“Are you still mad at me?”

 

“No.” Jonathan answered a little too quickly and a little too dryly, glancing to his laptop screen in time to see Tyler look at him with a raised eyebrow. “I’m not mad I’m just.. I can't believe her.”

 

“I won’t talk to her, it's whatever.” Evan sighed, “Can I come over?”

 

“Why what’s wrong?” Jonathan rolled his eyes as he saw Tyler make an obscene gesture on the laptop screen, flipping him off before turning back to his phone.

 

“Nothing, just wanna hang out.” Evan cleared his throat, “You free?”

 

Jonathan looked at the time on his phone, realising his parents wouldn’t be home from work for another couple of hours. “Yeah, yeah come over.”

 

“BOI HE GON GET LAAAID” Tyler suddenly sang from the laptop, Jonathan squeaked and slammed it shut before letting out a groan.

 

“Fucking asshole.”

 

“Who..?”

 

“Fucking Tyler. He’s gone now.” Jonathan rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. “Hurry and get your ass over here.” And with that he hung the phone up and went about making himself look at least a little presentable for company. He pulled his grouplove sweater on and picked a few of his dirty clothes off the floor before haphazardly firing them at the laundry basket in the corner of the room. His phone vibrated in his pocket and he checked it.

 

jonathan’s daddy: i’m at the store, do you need anything before i come over?

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: nah im good

 

jonathan’s daddy sent a photo

 

jonathan’s daddy: these?

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: EVAN NO

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: iM KIDDING GOD

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: im not :^)

 

A blush filled Jonathan’s cheeks as he let out a giggle, throwing his phone to the side with another roll of his eyes. He kept himself occupied for another half an hour until eventually he heard a knock at his door, he threw his controller to the floor and hopped off his bed before walking out of his room and down the stairs. He opened his front door and his eyes went wide.

 

“Evan.. your hair.” He broke out in a grin as he ruffled Evan’s now red hair with a giggle. “It suits you.”

 

“Yeah I mean, how else will everyone know I take it up the ass?” Evan snorted as he planted a kiss to Jonathan’s lips before walking past him and into the house. Jonathan closed the door behind him and grabbed Evan’s hand before leading him upstairs, rolling his eyes as he felt Evan land a light slap to his ass.

 

“Careful.”

 

“Can’t help myself.”

 

“Fuckboy.” Jonathan retaliated with a teasing grin, opening his bedroom door and leading them both in. Evan took note of Jonathan’s room, it wasn’t as cluttered as his own and he even saw a capture card in the corner of the room and a controller lying on the bed.

 

“You record your gameplay?” He quirked an eyebrow, Jonathan nodded shyly and sat cross legged on his bed, grabbing his controller and lazily switching through his games while Evan sat next from him in the same position.

 

“Sometimes.” Jonathan glanced down at the controller before back up to Evan with a nervous laugh, Evan smiled at how shy Delirious would get sometimes.

 

“What for?” He asked, Jonathan raised an eyebrow.

 

“I like watching it back sometimes I guess?”

 

“Ever thought of posting it somewhere? I've heard some people like to watch that sort of stuff.” Evan asked, “I'm actually thinking of posting some myself.” He trailed off, blushing slightly from his outburst. Jonathan let out a giggle and flashed him a grin.

 

“You’re cute when you’re excited.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“Make me.” Jonathan nudged him playfully before returning his attention back to his controller, suddenly letting out a yelp as he felt Evan grip his hips and practically jump on top of him.

 

“E-Evan, you dick!” Jonathan’s hands instantly flew to his stomach as he felt Evan tickle him with a teasing grin, his knees locking at both sides of Jonathan’s hips.

 

“You told me to make you.” Evan snorted, ending his attack on Jonathan’s ribs and settling for threading his hands through the boy’s hair and planting a soft kiss to his lips. Jonathan’s breath hitched as he felt Evan tug on his hair lightly, his mouth moving down to suck light bruises into his neck.

 

“Evan.. my mom will notice.” Jonathan whined, jerking his head away and rolling his eyes at the pout Evan gave him in return.

 

“I wanna mark you up.” He shrugged, Jonathan grimaced as he felt his jeans tighten.

 

“Jesus man.”

 

“What’s wrong?” Evan raised his eyebrow with a smirk, beginning to feel something digging into his thigh. Jonathan blushed a bright shade of red and dramatically threw his arms over his face, a sudden groan escaping his lips as he felt Evan’s teeth bite at the skin showing from his now pulled up hoodie.

 

“Your mom won’t see these. Do you want me to stop?” He halted for a split second, looking up at Jonathan through his eyelashes. Jonathan pulled his arms away from his face and propped himself up on his elbows, shaking his head to signal Evan to keep going. Evan let out a soft laugh and sat back up, tugging at Jonathan’s hoodie. Jonathan got the gist and sat up so Evan could pull it off him and throw it somewhere behind him.

 

“Lie back down.” Evan poked Jonathan in the chest with a pout, Jonathan let out a shaky breath as he lay flat on his back and Evan started planting light bites down his chest to his navel.

 

“Fuck, oww Evan!” Jonathan groaned as Evan bit a little too hard on his hipbone, rolling his eyes as Evan burst into a fit of giggles.

 

“You know it gets me a little hot and bothered when you make sounds like that.” He smiled against Jonathan’s skin, shoulders shaking.

 

“You’re an ass.” Jonathan flicked him on the head before biting his lip to stifle a laugh. his breath hitched once more as he felt Evan replace his bites with soft kisses and kitten licks, travelling all the way down below his navel to the waistband of his jeans.

 

“So..”

 

“So…” Jonathan looked down awkwardly as Evan looked up at him expectantly, “...um..”

 

“Can I..?” Evan tapped his belt with a quirked eyebrow.

 

“God, yes. Uh- I mean yeah.”

 

“Cute.” Evan cooed, and with that he was unbuckling Jonathan’s belt and pulling it off before throwing it somewhere alongside his t shirt on the floor. Evan shuffled back until he was standing off the bed and he gently tugged Jonathan’s jeans off, Jonathan felt a wave of insecurity come over him.

 

“Wait, uh..” he sat up and grabbed his jeans off Evan, Evan looked at him in worry.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothing.. I don’t know.” Jonathan let out a nervous laugh, hugging his jeans closer to him as he brought his knees up to his chest.

 

“Did I scare you?”

 

“No! No, oh my god. No it’s just- like.. what were you wanting to do?”

 

“Uh.. I don’t know, actually.” Evan looked away shyly, “I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want to.”

 

Jonathan gave a soft smile, looking down at his hands that were rested on his knees. He suddenly let out a giggle, burying his head in his knees as Evan looked at him in confusion.

 

“Fuck, I’ve ruined the mood haven’t I?” Jonathan mumbled, causing Evan to start into a fit of giggles along with him.

 

“It’s fine, do you want me to go or..?”

 

“I was kinda hoping you’d continue.” Jonathan shrugged nonchalantly, giggling once again as Evan broke out in a grin with a raised eyebrow. He threw his jeans to the side and laid back down as Evan leaned down and kissed him heatedly, his hands travelling down Jonathan’s chest to his hips.

 

“Jesus Christ.” Jonathan bit his lip as Evan’s mouth latched onto his neck and started sucking softly, he knew his parents would notice the bruising but by this point he didn’t really care. His eyes slipped shut and he let out an embarrassingly loud groan as Evan palmed him through his boxers, laughing softly into Jonathan’s neck at the reaction he ripped from him.

 

“Wha-” Jonathan pouted as Evan pulled away to pull his own clothes off. He looked down and blushed at the obvious tent in his boxers before looking to Evan, his eyes going wide as he only now noticed the swirl of colour decorating Evan’s bicep.

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“What?”

 

“When did you get that?” He sat up and gestured to Evan’s arm as the red haired boy sat back down on the bed.

 

“Oh, I started it a few months ago. I gotta get it finished.” He smiled as Jonathan seemed entranced by the swirl of blue on his right arm, his fingertips trailing down it.

 

“It’s gorgeous.”

 

“You’re so gay.”

 

“Shut up.” Jonathan retaliated shyly, smiling as Evan curled a hand around the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Evan laid back and pulled him on top of him, his hands gripping Jonathan’s ass as he settled for peppering more bites down the side of his neck.

 

“Do you have stuff?” Jonathan hushed breathlessly, his mouth falling slightly as Evan bucked his hips up into him.

 

“Uh, fuck. No.”

 

“Shit.” Jonathan sat up, still straddling the boy beneath him as he bit his lip in thought. “My sister might have some stuff, I’ll go look.” He hopped off Evan and off the bed before walking out of the room, practically feeling Evan’s eyes staring at his ass as he walked out. He listened for any signs of his family downstairs before walking over to his sister's room and opening the door, feeling relief wash over him as he remembered she wouldn’t be back for another hour or two. He walked over to her drawers and pulled the bottom one open, knowing exactly how shit his sister was at hiding things and smiling to himself as he saw the flash of gold foil underneath the stacks of clothes. He grabbed the condom and closed the drawer before walking back to his room. He was about to walk in when suddenly he froze, his heart practically leapt into his throat as he heard the front door downstairs open and close.

 

“Jonathan? Jonathan we’re home.”

 

“Fuck me.” Jonathan slipped back into his bedroom as he heard his sister's footsteps coming up the stairs, Evan was still on the bed and now looking confused at the panic on Jonathan’s face.

 

“Get under the covers or something!” Jonathan whispered harshly, walking over and hiding the condom under his pillow. A knock came at his door and he froze, rolling his eyes as Evan accidentally let out a slightly childish squeak of surprise.

 

“Jonathan? You in there?” The door handle turned and Jonathan leapt for the door, opening it only slightly enough for his head to peer through the gap.

 

“What do you want?”

 

“Uhm, what are you doing?” His sister narrowed her eyes.

 

“Nothing, fuck off.”

 

“Dude.. were you-?”

 

“I said fuck off!” Jonathan whined, slamming the door and letting out a huff as he heard his sister erupt into a fit of laughter on the other side.

 

“Keep the volume down please.” His sister snorted, Jonathan let out a sigh as he heard footsteps retreating back down the stairs.

 

“She's such a fucking bitch I swear to god.” Jonathan walked back over to the bed and sat down, Evan still had a disoriented look on his face as he wondered what the fuck just happened.

 

“I'm sorry.” Jonathan groaned, Evan shrugged with a nervous chuckle.

 

“It’s okay.. but- uh, why did I have to hide?”

 

Jonathan looked up from where he had his head buried in his hands, Evan noted he looked like he was scrambling to think of an answer.

 

“Well, in case she came in, man.” Jonathan gestured to the door, Evan narrowed his eyes.

 

“Would I have had to hide if I was a girl instead?” He quirked an eyebrow, a look of offence came across Jonathan’s face.

 

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

 

“Does your family know you’re gay, Jonathan.”

 

“No?” Jonathan furrowed his brows, his reply making it sound like it was the most obvious thing ever.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“What? Does yours?”

 

“Yeah?” Evan went a little wide eyed, putting emphasis on his answer. “Why haven’t you told them?”

 

“It never came up, I don’t see the big deal.”

 

“Doesn’t it bother you?” Evan shuffled a bit closer, ducking his head to meet his eyes with Jonathan’s.

 

“Not really, I guess if they asked I would tell them. I’m not too bothered by it to be honest.” Jonathan shrugged once again, his hands starting to fidget in his lap.

 

“Are you scared of how they’d react or..?”

 

“Oh my god.” Jonathan groaned, a look of annoyance coming over him. “Drop it, please? It’s not a big deal, seriously.”

 

Evan paused for a split second before nodding meekly. An air of silence fell over them and Jonathan blushed as he realised they were still practically wearing nothing.

 

“Uh, do you wanna put your clothes on?” He tried not to wince at how awkward he sounded, Evan snorted and flashed him a grin before grabbing his clothes off the floor and pulling them on. Jonathan grabbed one of his over sized t shirts from where it was slung over his headboard and settled for wearing it, not bothering with his jeans.

 

“You don’t have to go yet, by the way.” Jonathan muttered as he picked his controller off the bedside table, “If you stay though you’ll have to sneak out through the window when you leave.” He looked up at Evan for a second, giggling at the lost look on his face.

 

“I guess I can handle a broken leg.” Evan shrugged, letting out a laugh as Jonathan rolled his eyes for the hundredth time that day. He sat beside him on the bed, crossing his legs and resting his head on Jonathan’s shoulder as he watched him play on his game.

 

“Y’know we were about to like.. do it.” Evan broke the silence after a few minutes, Jonathan looked at him in confusion as he saw the worry on the other boy’s face.

 

“And..?”

 

“Well I’ve never even sucked your dick before and you were about to let me fuck you.” Evan shrugged, Jonathan went wide eyed and almost choked on his own tongue as his face flushed red.

 

“Oh my god, shut up.” he flung his hands over his face dramatically, giggling as it caused Evan to nuzzle further into his neck.

 

“My house next time, yeah?” he muttered into Jonathan’s skin, biting one last mark into his neck before pulling away with a grin. Jonathan rolled his eyes with another laugh, shrugging nonchalantly.

 

“Yeah, your house next time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut in the next chapter :^)  
> also is it annoying if I only use Jonathan and not Delirious? or is it whatever? thanks :)


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aW HELL NAH  
> (no smut in dis one)

“Bullshit!” Tyler cackled from across the table, ignoring the turned heads that shot a glare at his sudden outburst.

 

"We didn’t do anything, fuck off.” Jonathan groaned, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palm as he let out a yawn. Tyler snorted and threw one of his chips at him, ignoring the collective eye rolls around him.

 

“He doesn’t have to tell you shit, you fuck.” Marcel sighed, scowling as a well aimed chip hit his face.

 

“Excuse me, I’m his best-”

 

“You’re not my best friend.”

 

“I’m his best fucking friend.” Tyler stated matter of fact as Jonathan let out a sigh, “I gotta know if he’s playing it safe y’know?”

 

“It’s not like Evan has a fucking STD.” Craig shook his head with a roll of his eyes, “...does he..?”

 

“You guys are fucking assholes.” Jonathan buried his head in his hands as the table erupted in snickers, he tensed as he suddenly felt someone nuzzle into the back of his neck and the table’s laughter turned to fake groans of disgust.

 

“Holy fuck dude your hair.” Tyler looked at Evan with wide eyes as Evan took a seat beside Jonathan and planted another kiss to his cheek.

 

“Gay.” Marcel coughed, looking away with a clueless expression as Evan shot him a glare.

 

“The school’s not gonna let you keep that colour, man.”

 

“Well, then I guess the school is gonna have to suck my dick.”

 

“Pretty sure they already have.” Tyler grinned, not breaking eye contact with Evan’s look of annoyance as Craig high fived him a little too enthusiastically.

 

“Sydney had pink stripes in her hair, why wouldn’t the teachers let him have red?” Jonathan shrugged, absentmindedly running his thumb up Evan’s hand that was clasped with his under the table.

 

“True, but can I point out you just brought up Sydney in front of Evan.”

 

“Don’t fucking start, Tyler.” Brian rolled his eyes with a sigh, “What’s done is done, we’ve all moved on.”

 

“The only ass he needs is now Jonathan’s.” Marcel cooed teasingly, causing Jonathan to flush red as usual.

 

“Not denying it.” Evan shrugged, smirking as he saw Jonathan tense up slightly. The table settled down to usual talk, Jonathan rested his head on his hand and stared blankly around the cafeteria. He caught sight of a familiar mess of blonde hair and brown eyes sitting a few tables away, he quickly averted his gaze as Sydney's eyes flitted towards him.

 

“What’s up?” Evan furrowed his brows, squeezing Jonathan’s hand lightly under the table. Jonathan turned to face him and jerked his head back a little, Evan got the idea and glanced behind him before letting out a groan.

 

“Fuck, she’s coming over.”

 

“If she says shit I swear to fu-”

 

“Jonathan, calm down.” Evan snorted, flashing him a teasing grin, “Just.. don’t rip her hair out, please.”

 

“Hey guys!” a voice giggled behind them, the whole table turned to see her Sydney and some other girl standing there with big smiles on their faces. Fucking fantastic, Jonathan thought to himself.

 

“Look it’s dumb and dumber!” Tyler cheered, suddenly being cut off as Brian landed a slap to the back of his head.

 

“Shut up, asshole.”

 

Sydney let out a nervous laugh, biting her lip as her eyes flickered to Evan. “So um, Evan?”

 

“Yes?” Evan’s voice had an annoyed tone to it, Jonathan bit his tongue to stop himself from telling her to fuck off.

 

“So y’know the chem homework we had? Well uh- I was kinda busy last night so I forgot to do it.. could I copy yours?”

 

“Is it too much effort to use your brain cells?” Jonathan sighed a little too loudly, eyes suddenly going wide as all heads turned to him and Tyler spewed his drink all over the table.

 

“H-holy fuck, uh- I think that’s our cue to l-leave.” he sputtered out, covering his mouth as he and the others got up and walked away with looks of sheer shock on their faces. Jonathan went a shade of red as Sydney looked at him with narrowed eyes,

 

“Look, I don’t know what your fucking beef is with me, but you don’t have to be such a bitch.” Sydney scoffed as she rolled her eyes, Evan tensed up as he felt Jonathan’s grip on his hand tighten uncomfortably under the table.

 

“You really wanna fucking know what my beef is?” Jonathan snorted, his chair screeching back as he abruptly stood up. Sydney looked at her nails boredly, quirking an eyebrow as she let out a yawn.

 

“I’m waiting.”

 

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a flash of brown hair appearing behind Sydney.

 

“Alright, listen bitch.”

 

Sydney turned to see Tyler staring back at her with a smirk, her mouth dropped in offence. “Excuse me?”

 

“You’re excused.” Tyler rolled his eyes, his hip cocked as he pointed at her accusingly. “I suggest you back the fuck off Evan here before Jonathan rips those fake ass hair extensions out of your head, and I’m not kidding.”

 

“Guys.” Evan warned.

 

“You really think I'm trying to get with Evan again?” Sydney snapped back, Tyler huffed out a sharp laugh as he shook his head.

 

“Fucking please, the whole school knows you’d drop to your knees in a second if he asked you to. How much do you charge, by the way?”

 

Jonathan accidentally laughed a little too loudly at that, feeling a swell of pride as Tyler flashed him a grin. He caught more people walking into the cafeteria, the whole room was practically watching the drama unfold with a mixture of curiosity and excitement.

 

“As if you can fucking talk.” Brian chimed in, “Craig tells us what you two get up to at his house, you ain’t exactly a fucking angel.”

 

"At least I admit it.” Tyler shrugged, “Oh, and at least Craig isn’t in a relationship with someone else.”

 

“I didn’t fucking know Evan was still in one.” Sydney snarled, memories of the party coming back to everyone.

 

“Look, unless this little fuck wants to stick up for himself, I suggest you run along.” She gestured to Jonathan, earning her a side eyed look and a sarcastic laugh, but not from Jonathan..

 

“Tyler pretty much summed it up.” Evan shrugged, Sydney looked him up and down with a scowl.

 

“Fuck all of you, seriously.” She huffed, gripping her friend's arm and practically dragging her out of the cafeteria.

 

Tyler, Evan and Jonathan all looked at each other in silence for a second before collectively bursting into fits of giggles, Jonathan rolling his eyes as Tyler high fived him with a giant grin.

 

“Dude, holy shit.” He ran a hand through his hair, “That was way too fuckin’ fun, damn.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to say that at the start.” Evan nudged Jonathan with a quirked eyebrow, Jonathan shrugged with another laugh as he went about getting his bag for class.

 

“She was on my last nerve.”

 

“Yeah, I noticed.” Evan teased, all three of them still a mess of giggles as they walked out of the cafeteria.

 

 

 

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: you guys will never guess what the fuck just happened

 

brock is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

brock: please no

 

tyler's daddy: DID JON DRAG A BITCH

 

mom: FUCK

 

piggy: nah, well yes but i helped so :^)

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: WHAT DID YOU SAY OH MY GOD

 

brock is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

brock: oh no

 

piggy: i vaguely remember something about ripping hair extensions out i think

 

brock is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

brock: OH NO

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

mom: HOLY FUCK I WANTED TO SEE THAT SHIT WHY'D YOU TELL ME TO LEAVE 

 

tyler's daddy: IM CRYINGND

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: ok technically it was all tyler i can explain

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: jonathan u little shit i didn't know you had claws

 

piggy is typing…

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan's kitten: I DIDN'T EVEN SAY ANYTHING

 

piggy: evan knows :^)

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: shut to fuck

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: :^)))

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: she’s in my math class did yall forget or

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: is she talkin shit

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: because i'll throw hands

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: sure b

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: YOU THINK I WON’T TRY ME

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: she’s talking to some guy about evan

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: oh

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: hmm.

 

piggy is typing…

 

brian is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

piggy: OHHH SHIT

 

brock: jonathan please don’t

 

brian: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT

 

tyler's daddy: jonathan u ok fam

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: who’s talkin shit

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: she's talking to some random guy behind me

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: she said ur a dick

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: i think we all know that by now

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: tru

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: OHGMY GOD WAIT

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

tyler's daddy: apparently she's going around telling everyone that u have a small dick anyways IJFIC IM CRYING

 

brian is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

piggy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

piggy: IMFUCKIGN ISJDKFK

 

mom: I JUST CHOKEDNIM CRYING WHAT

 

brock: oh my fucking god

 

evan’s kitten: i

 

jonathan’s daddy: i don’t know how to respond i just

 

piggy changed the group name to Evan Has a Small Dicc

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: i mean i’ve seen it but

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: JONATHAN

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: is it small tho

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: i’m still here guys

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: answer the question bitch

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: i mean it’s bigger than tyler’s so

 

piggy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

tyler's daddy is typing…

 

brock left the chat

 

piggy: BITCH. LISTEN,

 

mom: fucking savage

 

tyler's daddy: ofkmd,f

 

jonathan’s daddy: i rest my case

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: : )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> smut next chaptrrrr  
> promise ;^)


	21. Chapter 21

jonathan’s daddy: teacher didn’t show up, meet me in the bathrooms?

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: my class already started :(

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: tell them u need to go to the bathrooms

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: i actually want an education

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: and this dicc ;))

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: i’m kidding don’t break up with me

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: shut up

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: tru tho

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy: :^)

 

 

 

Jonathan’s shoes squeaked along the polished floor as he hurried down the hallway, praying to god that no asshole hall monitors would stop him and send him back to class. He glanced both ways before pushing his way into the bathrooms, startling slightly as he heard the door shut behind him and Evan stood there with a grin.

“Dude, I get you were going for sexy but that was way too creepy.” Jonathan snorted, a smile breaking onto his face as Evan shrugged and pulled him in for a kiss. “What’d you ask me here for?”

“No reason.” Evan murmured, his lips travelling down to Jonathan’s neck and sucking softly on the tan expanse of sensitive skin. “I’m bored.”

“I noticed.” Jonathan laughed, his sentence merging into a quiet moan as Evan licked over the fresh hickey he just gave to the boy. “My parents already saw the other ones.” Jonathan warned with a blush, his face going hot at the growing tightness in his jeans.

“I was thinking about yesterday.” Evan backed Jonathan into the wall, his hands coming to rest on the boy’s hips as he alluded to their failed attempt at getting intimate when Jonathan’s sister interrupted them. “How fucking good you looked on top of me.”

“Jesus, Evan.” Jonathan lolled his head to the side as Evan ran his hands under the boy’s shirt, his thumbs grazing over Jonathan’s nipples and causing him to shiver.

“Do you want me to stop?” Evan halted, pulling away just enough to gauge Jonathan’s face for any signs of hesitation or doubt. He wanted to make sure he was okay with this.

“God, no.” Jonathan shook his head. He would’ve been embarrassed by how desperate he sounded but honestly Evan’s words were still clouding his head enough that he dismissed the cringe.

Evan pulled away and walked to the main door of the bathrooms, flashing a smirk to Jonathan before he fished a coin out of his pocket and used it to slot into the lock. a click resounded throughout the room and Evan double checked that it was definitely locked before returning to Jonathan, crashing his lips against the younger boy’s and lifting his legs up around his waist.

“K-keep talking.” Jonathan breathed, a weak giggle escaping him as Evan raised an eyebrow. “Shut up, I like it.”

“I noticed.” Evan mimicked Jonathan’s earlier voice with a laugh, carrying Jonathan over to the counter before setting him down on it.

Jonathan flushed a deep red as the tent in his jeans was all too noticeable, his mouth going slack as Evan reached for his belt and tugged at it with another quirked brow. he nodded quickly, using his arms to lift himself up slightly as Evan undid his belt and slid his jeans along with his boxers down around his thighs.

“Fuck, J.” Evan wrapped a hand around his cock and gave an experimental tug. Jonathan let his head fall back as Evan's mouth latching onto his jaw as he started to pump him slowly.

“You looked so pretty yesterday.” Evan continued his talking, knowing full well that it was affecting Jonathan in probably the best way possible as he thumbed over his slit. “Would you have ridden me?”

“Y-yeah.” Jonathan nodded shyly, an even brighter blush flooding his cheeks as Evan let out a moan loud enough that some passers by outside the bathroom could probably hear.

“Fuck, Jon.” Evan bit at Jonathan’s lips before kissing him again, smirking into his mouth as Jonathan bucked up into his fist with a whine. “Can imagine you riding me, all flushed while I fuck up into you so hard my whole house would hear you-”

“Evan.” Jonathan panted, pulling away to grab at Evan’s belt. He quickly undid it before grabbing Evan’s cock and pulling it out of his jeans with a blush. Evan ducked his head and let it rest against Jonathan’s shoulder as the boy quickly started to pump him, trailing his teeth over the tendons in Jonathan’s neck as he did so.

“Close?” Evan breathed out, fisting Jonathan’s cock quicker and ripping a loud cry from the boy. “Shh, baby boy, you need to keep quiet for me, alright?”

The realisation that he was getting a handjob in his school bathrooms hit him, but the thrill of it outweighed the paranoia.

“E-Evan I’m-” Jonathan bucked up into Evan’s hand and clawed at the man’s shoulders, letting his head fall back and a choked sound erupt from him as he spilled over Evan’s fist and his own stomach.

“Fuck.” Evan cursed as he watched the scene with hooded eyes, Jonathan looked fucking perfect to him at that moment.

Jonathan felt his muscles contract before he went limp beneath Evan’s touch, his chest refusing to even out as he gripped his boyfriend’s cock tighter and pumped him quicker. Evan let go of Jonathan’s cock and steadied himself on either side of the boy on the counter, kissing him heatedly as he felt a familiar heat pool in the base of his gut.

His euphoric anticipation was quickly shattered, though, by a knock at the bathroom door. Of fucking course.

“EVAAAN!” Tyler sang happily, rattling the bathroom doorknob only to halt at the realisation that it was locked.

“Fuck off Tyler!” Jonathan cursed, his eyes suddenly going wide at the realisation he just gave away that he was currently in the locked bathroom with Evan.

“Oh my god.” Tyler's voice sounded like he was about to burst into laughter, which he definitely was. “W-what- oh my g-god!”

Evan pulled away from Jonathan’s grip and tucked his - still aching - cock back into his jeans with a huff of frustration, walking towards the door before unlocking it and swinging it open.

“You dick.” Evan yanked Tyler in with a roll of his eyes, causing Jonathan to squeak in surprise and hurry to pull his boxers and jeans up.

“I-I can’t-” Tyler steadied himself on the wall from how hard he was laughing, “P-please don’t.. I j-just.”

“I hate you so much.” Jonathan huffed, his face flushing red as he grabbed his belt and slid it through the loops of his jeans.

“T-the fucking school bathroom, dude?” Tyler wheezed out, earning a punch in the shoulder from Evan.

“If you say anything to the groupchat.” Jonathan warned, walking to the door and shoving past brendon with a roll of his eyes.

“O-oh trust me, I won’t.” Tyler's cackled, flashing a grin to Evan before following after Jonathan.

Evan rolled his eyes, not being able to stifle a giggle as he walked over and grabbed some tissue from the holder on the wall. He wiped his hands before steeling himself and walking out of the bathroom, heading the opposite direction and deciding to just wait at the back of the school until the day ended and Jonathan got out.

 

 

 

piggy is typing…

 

piggy: yall never gonna guess what i just walked into :^)

 

evan’s kitten is typing…

 

jonathan’s daddy is typing…

 

evan’s kitten: NO

 

jonathan’s daddy: TYLER I SWEAR TO GOD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly not feeling too motivated atm, but I'll keep writing just to wrap it up.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update but I hope you enjoy this <3  
> ( this chapter contains mentions of depression)

Jonathan couldn't sleep that night for shit.

All that filled his mind was the scene that had happened at school, thoughts that made him toss and turn and blush underneath the heavy covers as he tried to clear his head and get some goddamn rest, but his brain couldn't find the strength to push away the memory of Evan's lips on his, warm and soft and nice...

He needed to breathe before he hyperventilated at the mere thought of it.

Of all things that could've possibly happened while hanging out with Evan Fong, he shouldn't have been so surprised that was one of them. Was he right? Did Evan like him, or was he just a horny teenager? Maybe both. He wasn't sure he wanted to know, and as the night dragged on, he was too damn tired to worry himself over it.

So he drifted off finally, thoughts of Evan's lips pressed gently against his own swimming in his head, filling all the empty and wounded spaces with warmth and light.

In the morning, however, the light was gone, and his mind had turned cold.

Jonathan was depressed. He had such intense and spontaneous mental drops, emotional drops, and usually he was pretty good at hiding them or working past them, but none had ever been as physically intense as this. Nowhere near it. 

His mind felt heavy, his limbs weak as he struggled to sit up and crawl out of bed, swaying side to side on his feet as he glanced around the room. His sister was already up, that was nothing new, and she was grateful for space. She needed a minute to get her shit together.

Immediately Jonathan shuffled across the room and searched through his closet, grabbing a hoodie and tight jeans, then changed out of his pyjamas and into his clothes for the day. He slid on his shoes next, and all of a sudden crumpled to the floor, a pitiful squeak of pain escaping his throat before he could choke it back. It wasn't his body that hurt, his ass that he'd fallen onto. It was his head.

He felt cold. He felt broken. He felt bad. It was as if he was fatally ill, but instead of his body wracked with sickness, it was his mind. His emotions. He couldn't take it.

Without thinking, Jonathan stumbled back across the room and reached for his phone, yanking it off the charger and unlocking it with shaking hands. Evan's contact was the first one he saw, and he hit call before he could really think about what he was doing, why he was calling, why he needed Evan so badly.

"Hey," came a slightly breathless Evan's voice after a few rings. Jonathan didn't answer, his voice caught in his throat, and all that came out was a frantic gasp for air. "Hey, are you okay?"

"No," he croaked out. He could feel tears pricking in his eyes and could've smacked himself for being so damn weak. "I... sorry, I don't know why I... I'm..."

"Hey, it's okay," Evan assured him. There was a pause, and he heard the creaking of a bed distantly. "Do you want me to come get you?"

"You don't have to do that."

"Do you need me right now?"

Jonathan paused. Yes, his mind screamed. Yes, you're all I've been able to think about for weeks now and it's driving me crazy and I don't understand you but you make me feel whole and worthwhile and like I have purpose and I need you . "Please."

"I'm on my way."

"Okay."

"Hang in for me, J. I'll be right there."

"Okay."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Go, Evan."

He heard a soft, humorless chuckle on the other end of the line before the call ended, and as soon as it did, Jonathan flopped back onto his bed and sighed.

This boy was going to be the death of him.

In the meantime, Jonathan opted to scramble about the room and grab his things, stuffing notebooks and pencils into his backpack, before rushing downstairs. Evan didn't live too far away, so Jonathan figured he'd be there any minute.

"Getting a ride to school," he called to his sister, who was sitting at the table mid-bagel bite. "Don't wait up."

"Never do."

Jonathan rolled his eyes, and simply rushed himself right out the door. As he did his phone buzzed, and with a sigh, he glanced down at the text visible on the lock screen.

sis: don't tell me. evan fong.

Jonathan didn't answer.

Instead, he watched intently as a truck rolled up just a few feet from Jonathan's house, and a messy head of red hair peeked out the passenger window.

"Heard you needed a ride."

Jonathan shook his head incredulously but rushed over to the truck nonetheless. Just seeing Evan's wide brown eyes and lips perpetually tilted upward at the corners had lifted his spirits- but as soon as the thought crossed his mind, another wave of biting, all-encompassing cold swept over his mind and he dropped again.

He reached up with weak hands and managed to throw the passenger door open. "Hey," he mumbled as he clambered into the seat, then pulled the door shut behind him.

But Evan didn't start driving. "Are you okay?"

Jonathan swallowed hard. "Fine," he murmured instinctively.

"Don't give me that," Evan insisted. His hand slid across the empty space between them and grasped Jonathan's hand gently, his thumb gliding softly over the back of his hand. "You called me for a reason, didn't you?"

Jonathan wanted to cry. He wanted to scream. He wanted to beat his head against the car door until the cold went away and his thoughts stopped screaming. "I," he croaked out, but it was all he could manage before another wave of cold washed over him and he broke. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes and streamed silently down his face.

"Jonathan," Evan sighed, and his grip on his hand tightened ever so slightly. "Hey, it's okay. I'm here, alright?"

"I'm sorry," Jonathan mumbled, forcing his eyes up to stare out at the road. "Sorry. We should go."

"Okay," Evan whispered, and put the truck into drive, but instead of turning around and heading out of the neighborhood in the direction of Triad, he went forward.

"Evan?"

"I'm gonna text Marcel and ask him to call in sick for you," he answered vaguely. "We're taking what's called a mental health day."

"... A what?"

Evan smiled weakly, eyes fixated on the road, but grip on Jonathan's hand never faltering. "Mental health day. Or, more commonly known as a break .”

"You're making that up."

"I'm not, people take breaks all the time!"

" Evan ."

He laughed lightly and gave Jonathan's hand a squeeze. "I'm serious. Have you ever just given yourself a day off?"

"Don't have the time."

Evan clicked his tongue disapprovingly, taking a left out of the neighborhood. Jonathan sighed and slumped further into his seat defeatedly. "That's where you're wrong. No time is a lie forced onto us by the really fucked up public education system so they can overwork you and make themselves look good. Do you have study after school?"

Jonathan blinked. "Uh, no. It's Wednesday, right?"

"Mhmm." Suddenly he was turning right into a park, and Jonathan rolled his eyes at his choice of ditching locations. "Sweet. Have you eaten anything today?"

"Oh, uh, no."

Evan looked over at him in disbelief. "Okay, my parents leave for work in an hour. I'll make you food- god, Jonathan, you have to feed yourself."

Jonathan shrugged.

With a sigh, Evan pulled into one of the parking spaces in front of a long green slope of grass. The park was empty save for a few runners across the yard, and a few ducks in the man-made lake to the left of the grass. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been to the park, maybe not at all since he was a child.

"Listen," Evan finally spoke, his voice a soft murmur. "You don't have to tell me anything, okay? I just want you to know that if you need to get anything off your chest, I'll listen. Alright? Don't bottle up whatever's bothering you for my sake, I only care if you're alright."

"I'm not alright," Jonathan muttered, his gaze dropping to his hands as they fidgeted in his lap. Evan turned off the truck, then reached over again and settled one hand over Jonathan's. "I'm not, I..."

"Jonathan?"

"... Yeah?"

"Jonathan, look at me."

Slowly, cautiously, Jonathan lifted his eyes to meet Evan's. His were wide and full of concern, scanning over his face carefully, and Jonathan sighed. "You care."

Evan's eyes nearly bugged out. "Of course I fucking care. This is... this is you we're talking about."

"But I'm not..."

Immediately Evan surged forward, and their lips connected again. It wasn't forceful, just the sheer pressure of Evan's lips against his, but Jonathan felt himself fill to the brim with warmth from the simple contact alone. His hands lifted instinctively and knotted into Evan's hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss.

He felt Evan lean over the console between them and instinctively backed up toward the car door to give him space, sighing faintly against his lips as Evan hovered protectively over him. Suddenly Evan pulled away from the kiss, however, and Jonathan couldn't help but pout up at him.

Evan laughed, running a shaky hand over his face. "This isn't what I had in mind when I said you should take a break," he teased, but there was no menace in his voice.

"Are you complaining?"

In response, Evan leaned further down, until Jonathan's head bumped against the car door and he felt Evan's hand cup the back of his head apologetically. "Not even a little bit," he whispered, and this time, Jonathan leaned up and kissed Evan.

He could feel Evan's little jump of shock, but the boy above him recovered quickly, immediately returning the kiss with a fervor that made Jonathan weak. His arms coiled tightly around Evan's neck in the attempt to pull him closer, and in response Evan hauled him upright, sliding both hands down Jonathan's back and up underneath his shirt, cool hands trailing up and down his heated skin and making him shiver.

The kiss slowed for a moment, and Jonathan suddenly felt the slick tip of Evan's tongue trace his bottom lip. 

Evan felt the tip of his tongue trace around his lips slowly, as if memorizing the shape. A quiet gasp escaped Jonathan's throat at the sensation, and his lips instinctively parted, then before he knew it Evan's tongue was exploring his mouth with a vengeance and hell, he liked it.

His first instinct was to haul Evan closer, to feel every inch of his body pressed up against his own, but his knees hit the console between them and he whined, pulling away slightly from the kiss. "Evan," he whispered hoarsely, and Evan simply nodded.

"Hang on, baby," Evan told him, and his eyes widened impossibly at the pet name, but he nodded. He may have liked hearing Evan call him baby a little too much. He watched as Evan crawled over the console and into the scant space in the back seats of the truck. "C'mere." He paused, then shook his head. "Only if you want. You don't-"

"Shut up," Jonathan stammered less than confidently, but immediately started crawling over the console and onto Evan's lap. His legs straddled Evan's half from the lack of space to not do that in the back of the truck, and half to get as close as possible to Evan. It was weird and new and really, really weird but then Evan was kissing him again and he couldn't care less.

"Jonathan," Evan growled against his lips, and Jonathan whimpered at the sound. A moment later Evan’s lips broke away, and Jonathan nearly complained, but they traveled down the side of his neck instead, leaving a hot trail of open-mouthed kisses against his skin. His mouth hung open loosely, nothing but a quiet sigh leaving his lips as his head tilted to the side of its own will. "You like that, huh? You liked having my teeth on you the other day, didn't you?"

Jonathan could've cried at just how obscene Evan sounded. “God, yeah,” he whispered.

“Yeah?” Suddenly he felt teeth scrape far too lightly against the hollow of his throat. A low, breathless whimper escaped from Jonathan’s mouth at the sensation, and he didn’t miss the sharp breath it earned from Evan. “Fuck, baby, you sound so pretty.”

“Evan,” he whined, his hands grasping at Evan’s hair as his head ducked to catch his lips with his own again. 

“Tell me what you want, baby boy,” Evan whispered, his hands sliding up and down Jonathan’s sides slowly, methodically. Jonathan froze a little, eyes dropping to Evan’s chest, the seat behind him. “Jonathan? We can stop.”

“Don’t wanna,” he muttered despondently, and his eyes flickered up to meet Evan’s. He looked wrecked, eyes dark and full of pure lust, lips red and glossy and delicious, parted slightly with his heavy breathing. He looked beautiful .

 

Evan’s lips brushed lightly over his jaw, and he sighed at the contact. “It’s okay,” he murmured. “That’s okay. We can keep kissing if you want, only if you want. You stop me as soon as you get uncomfortable, okay?”

Jonathan tugged lightly on Evan’s hair, and he watched as Evan lifted his head to look at him carefully. “Thank you,” he whispered, lips rolling together nervously. “I don’t know what I’m… but you’re, you’ve been really… I just…”

Instead of letting him ramble, Evan cut him off with another kiss, and Jonathan was endlessly grateful for it. It was as if the simple pressure of Evan's lips was his reset, clearing his mind of the bad, angry, cold thoughts that piled up over time and made way for the good, warm ones. Evan was warm, warm skin pressed against his cold body, warm lips spreading heat everywhere they touched. 

Blue and red, he figured. That's us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading and I hope you liked this chapter :>  
> feedback is much appreciated ♡


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut

jon: you make me blush, nerd

 

evan: oh I’M the nerd huh?

 

jon: literally shut up

 

jon: what’s up tho

 

evan: doing homework. would rather be doing u

 

jon: what a gentleman

 

evan: i do my best

 

jon: are u sure

 

evan: what are you up to then

 

jon: studying

 

evan: gross

Jonathan sighed, flopping back onto his bed despondently. It was day number two without hanging out for far too long with Evan- only day two , and he was already losing his mind. He’d almost forgotten how much his parents really drove him insane since Evan had swept him away and offered him a breath of fresh air. It was going to be a long two weeks.

 

Buzz.

 

evan: you know what would be better?

 

jon: besides most things?

 

evan: if i snuck into your room to make out

 

Well. There was that.

 

jon: fair point

 

evan: i’d pin you down and start grinding on you. how would you like that for 'most things'?

 

Well, shit. 

 

jon: shut up

 

evan: wanna bite your neck and make you moan, i miss you so much, baby

 

This is not what Jonathan had imagined when they told the boys they needed some alone time. They've kept out of the original chat for a while for that reason, and the other guys had been mostly acceptive of the idea. 

Jonathan clapped a hand over his mouth as he let out a telltale breath, eyes darting over to the bedroom door. It was closed, so he’d know when his sister came up for bed, he’d hear the creak of the hinges, and was thankful for at least that security.

Of course he wouldn’t be lucky enough for Evan to fucking quit and not work him up when he knew full well that there was nothing Jonathan could do about it, not when his brother would be up for bed any minute and Evan knew he made too much noise-

jon: oh my god stop it

 

evan: come on, you love it when i talk dirty

 

jon: not when you’re too far away to fix this i don’t

 

Immediately Jonathan rolled onto his side, hand sliding over his face in sheer embarrassment. He couldn’t believe the shit Evan put him through.

 

evan: jonathan dennis, are you getting hard thinking about me?

 

Jonathan buried his face into his pillow for the sole purpose of blushing bright red and groaning in utter frustration.

 

jon: stop it i’m serious

 

evan: i can’t help how bad i wanna kiss you all over, jerk you off and make you scream

 

He was fucked.

Without thinking, Jonathan slid a hand down and pressed it ever so slightly to the tent forming in his jeans. Big mistake, because the next moment he was choking back a frustrated whimper, and instead he fumbled to type a furious response.

 

jon: evan i swear to god

 

evan: wanna hear you moan my name all high and pretty

 

jon: i’m gonna block your number

 

evan: no you won’t

 

jon: no but i really want to

 

A creak across the hall. Jonathan nearly jumped out of his skin at the sound, but thankfully it wasn’t his sister. Not yet. His palm flattened against his definitely hard cock through his jeans, and he hissed, biting his lip hard in embarrassment. He’d only gotten himself off once in the shower, and he’d felt a strange sense of guilt the entire day afterwards. Yet here he was, desperate for anything just over a few words on a screen.

 

evan: wanna suck your cock, j, wanna make you beg me for more

 

A squeak escaped his throat at the image that blazed in his mind. He couldn’t take this.

 

jon: evan please

 

evan: are you touching yourself?

 

He paused.

 

jon: kinda

 

evan: if you go into the bathroom and turn the shower on they won’t hear you

 

Jonathan briefly considered. If anyone in the house asked, it would save him time in the morning to shower at night. 

 

evan: i’ll call you and help you out if you want, baby

 

Fuck.

 

Without thinking, Jonathan rolled out of bed and pocketed his phone, then scrambled out of the room and down to the bathroom, the blessedly empty bathroom. He locked it behind himself, nearly tripped over his own feet as he stumbled down to turn on the shower, immediately unzipping his jeans and kicking them off, settling to palm himself through his boxers with slight uncertainty.

 

jon: i’m in the bathroom

 

Incoming Call: evan

 

Immediately Jonathan accepted the call, his voice a weak whisper as he lifted the speaker to his ear. “Evan,” he croaked out.

“It’s okay, baby boy,” he heard Evan’s voice murmur, and he gripped his phone tighter, held it closer to hear him over the shower. “Are you touching yourself?”

Slowly, Jonathan slid down his boxers and let them pool at his feet, then wrapped his free hand around his cock, a sharp breath escaping him at the contact. “Yeah.”

“Start out slow, stroke yourself nice and easy for me.” He complied without hesitation, whimpering under his breath at the delicious friction. “Fuck, yeah, that’s it. Sound so pretty for me. If I were there, I’d get down and suck you off myself. I’ll blow you next time you come over, baby, show you how good I can make you feel.”

Jonathan had to press his lips firmly together to keep from moaning out loud, instead a slow, quiet whine escaping his lips. “You’d like that, huh? Can’t wait to have my hands on you again. The things I wanna do to you. Stroke yourself a little faster for me, baby boy, you’re doing so good. Doing so good for me.”

“Evan,” he choked out, barely a broken whimper.

"You love being good for me, don't you?"

"Evan, oh." His head was swimming with words and images, thoughts of Evan absolutely everywhere, taking over his senses, filling up all the cold, empty space inside of him with warmth, melting the frost in his veins and making his blood boil with want. “ Please .”

“Yeah, that’s it,” Evan’s voice encouraged distantly. He could feel the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach and had to duck his mouth against his shoulder to muffle another whine. “Getting close, baby boy?”

“God, yeah.”

“Come for me,” Evan ordered, and fuck, he did. His back hit the wall as his knees gave out, a muffled cry releasing against his shoulder as he let go over his fist. “Oh, fuck, that’s it. God, you sound amazing.”

It took him several moments of heavy breathing and intense focusing on the rough pants on the other end of the line, paired with the thundering water of the shower, all still slightly muffled by the dull warmth that enveloped his body. “Are you touching yourself?”

He heard Evan groan, and it made him smile. “Yeah. You got me all worked up, babe.”

“You sound so good, daddy,” he tried, his voice cracking into a whisper.

“Oh- f uck , baby, you drive me fucking crazy, you know that?”

Jonathan giggled, fucking giggled . “Wanna hear you when you come, daddy. Wanna hear you.”

“Oh my god-” His voice was broken off with a shameless, slightly muffled moan. “Oh fuck, Jon -”

With a dopey grin on his face, Jonathan slid down the wall and sat on the floor, listening in mute awe to the downright pornographic sounds Evan made on the other end of the line. He was rightfully proud of himself for working Evan up so much, and mentally patted himself on the back for it. Served him right.

“God,” Evan muttered, his voice hoarse and completely wrecked. “I fucking love hearing you say that.”

Jonathan let out a quiet laugh. “Gotta shower. I’m all gross now.”

“Feel better, though?”

“Yeah.”

“I can’t wait to see you.”

His eyes drifted shut, a contented smile on his face. “Me neither.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be some serious stuff happening in the next chapter so be prepared for that. I will be giving a warning at the beginning of the chapter so no big surprises :)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and any feedback is appreciated ♡


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning; homophobia, self harm

The next day, Jonathan’s eyes were drawn to the sky as the truck rolled into the parking lot far too early in the morning. Specks of pink and orange light flickered up from the horizon, out from behind the dark silhouette of trees that blocked the rising sun. The sun rose later and later each day as fall bled into winter, and with it, Jonathan found it harder and harder to get himself up and out of bed every morning. 

Disgustingly adorable good morning texts from his dorky boyfriend seemed to do the trick, however. 

The morning in question had been going smoothly; Evan had picked him up and driven him to school, told him dumb puns and jokes that made his sides hurt from laughing, resulting in hiccups that probably wouldn’t fade for a while. His mother and sister has been asking him all morning if he was seeing someone, being that they had noticed some blue marks on his neck from yesterday which he had completely forgotten about. He had denied casually and basically leaped out the front door the second he got the 'I'm here' text from Evan. 

“So,” Evan interrupted his chain of thought, a sort of sleepy smile on his face as Jonathan looked over at him. “Plans after school?” 

Jonathan just frowned. “Study,” he complained, slumping back into the passenger seat as Evan parked the truck. “Got exams coming up.” 

“Ew,” Evan agreed. He remained silent for a moment, and it started to freak Jonathan out. But then a hand slid into Jonathan’s, interlacing fingers together and squeezing gently. “Will I see you at lunch?” 

At that, Jonathan giggled, then consented with a slight nod. “Sure. Yeah.” 

Evan looked out the back window suddenly, eyes scanning the parking lot, and it dawned on Jonathan just how far back in the nearly empty lot he’d parked. “Hey, J?” 

“Yeah?” 

Evan turned his head back to look at Jonathan with a sheepish smile on his face and leaned forward an inch. “Is everything okay with what happened at school? In the bathrooms I mean. We never really talked about it.” 

For a moment, Jonathan felt his heart caught in his throat, blocking his voice. Was he really asking about this now? Jonathan nodded with a smile, "Of course, if it wasn't I wouldn't have, y'know, done it." 

Evan smiled with relief and slowly leaned over the console to connect their lips, immediately Jonathan sighed at the contact. There was something cathartic about kissing Evan, something that made his skin tingle with pleasant warmth and made his heart beat frantically out in his chest. It was like suffocating, but the air kept passing in and out of his lungs.

It was a nice feeling, Jonathan decided. And the wonderfully familiar hand that slid up his back to cup the back of his head made him think that he wanted to keep feeling it, over and over again. 

-

Evan had practically bagged Jonathan to spend some time with him before letting him study for his exams, so he offered to pay for some McDonalds before driving him home, which was an offer Jonathan could never decline in a million years. Jonathan would much rather spend the rest of the day with Evan, but his education had other plans.

They decided to eat down the street to Jonathan's house, careful not to raise any suspicion if people were to see them. They talked about the most random shit from their first video games to their problems, and Jonathan enjoyed every second of it. "They won't fucking leave me alone about it, I swear to God." Jonathan scoffed as Evan fed him another fry. 

Evan looked at Jonathan with a confused expression to why his family was still asking if he had a girlfriend, "You haven't told them yet?" 

Jonathan felt a deep conversation coming up and decided to sit up in his seat, "Told them about what? The fact that I like dudes or the fact that I'm dating one?"

Jonathan couldn't bring himself to look at Evan. He knew he probably should've told them by now, but he didn't feel the need to yet. He needed more time. He knew his parents and he also knew they would not take this topic lightly. His father being a proud and loved pastor of the local church, would never look at him the same ever again and he was not ready for the shit storm that was about to hit. 

"Jon."

No.

"Hey, look at me." Jonathan felt a hand carefully lift up his chin, giving him no choice but to look at Evan who was giving him a reassuring smile. God damn that smile, Jonathan thought. He hated it so much. He hated how it could make the world stand still for just a few seconds and not a moment longer. 

"Take your time, okay? There's no hurry, and if you need me, I'm here." Evan smiled at him and brought their lips closer to then connect. Jonathan melted into the kiss and was on the verge of tears as they broke away. After everything, Evan then pulled Jonathan into a hug. Jonathan was so close to crying and he would not have it ruin this moment. It was the hardest thing Jonathan would have to do all day. The scent and comfort of Evan's embrace was so hard to leave that day. Little did he know, it was about to get worse. 

"I'll call you once I get home." Evan reassured Jonathan. He noticed the weak smile Jonathan was giving him as he exited the car. Was it wrong of him to bring it up? Evan felt guilt wash over him watching Jonathan walk up the stairs to his front door and wave him off. He waved back with a smile, headbutting his steering wheel once Jonathan was out of sight. 

-

The second Jonathan stepped foot into the hallway he was first greeted by the distant mutters of his parents in the kitchen. He tensed up, meaning to hook by to the stairs and run, but it was too late.

"Jon?"

He froze on the first step, turning slightly to peer into the kitchen. Both his parents sat at the kitchen table, his phone sat between them on the table that they seemed to be passing back and forth. Jonathan frowned, stepping back down and shuffling an inch toward them.

Fuck.

He was in such a hurry to get out this morning, of fucking course he had left his phone behind.

"Yeah?"

His mom held up the phone suddenly, a tight-lipped frown on her face. "So what's this?"

"I don't..."

Jonathan looked closer, shuffling forward another fraction of an inch. He looked at the screen, and his heart dropped straight down to the pit of his stomach.

The chat.

His friends. His words. His replies. His plans. His feelings.

"Um... What do you mean?"

"Jonathan's daddy?," his mother spat out, eyes glued disapprovingly onto the screen. "Evan's kitten? Who are these people you're talking to online?"

"It's not..." Jonathan shook his head wildly, as if clearing his head of the sight in front of him would change reality.

"Explain," his mother demanded. Jon glanced frantically to his dad, but he refused to meet Jonathan's gaze, instead fixated coldly on the kitchen table. "What are these texts, Jonathan? Who's Evan?"

Jonathan head hung down. "They're friends.." he mumbled.

"Speak up, Jon."

"They're friends from school," he repeated, voice pitched up with agitation. "We just mess around on this group chat sometimes, it's all fun and jokes."

"Jonathan.."

"I swear it's nothing serious," he muttered.

"Asking to buy condoms? Coming over? Who is this Evan guy, Jonathan?"

"He's my boyfriend!" he near yelled, hands clenching and unclenching frantically at his sides. "I have a fucking boyfriend, okay?"

There was silence, thick and unbreakable. The room was ice cold and froze every single one of the nice, warm thoughts that had started to bloom there since... since Evan.

"Go to your room," his mother snapped suddenly. His eyes lifted, then immediately dropped back down at the look of disgust on her face. "You are confused, you need help, this is not normal, Jonathan. "

Jonathan's eyes widened. "Confused? How am I-."

"To your room. I will speak to about this later."

Before he turned, he glanced back at his dad who was avoiding eye contact.

Jonathan bolted up the steps, hands gripping tightly the straps of his backpack as his feet thundered against the floor. His heart felt like it had rolled right out of his chest onto the floor, leaving a long trail of blood in its wake as it rolled away from him. He couldn't believe that he was right. That his parents would call him confused and "not normal".

Of all things.

Jonathan fought every instinct to slam the bedroom door behind him, and instead let it click softly shut. He rocketed over to his bed and flopped face down onto it. He wouldn't end up going downstairs for dinner, he realized. Maybe his sister still had that stash of protein bars under her bed...

Sister. Would she be that pissed at him, too? That disgusted? He wasn't sure how he would cope with losing his entire family to this.

It was exactly what his darkest thoughts had warned him about. It was exactly what they wanted.

Jon could feel himself slipping back into his dark thoughts, falling headfirst into the pits of hopelessness, and at this point, he couldn't find it within himself to keep fighting it.

So he didn't.

C’mon, Jon.

“No.”

You know it’ll make you feel better.

Here at home, there were no rubber bands to snap. Nowhere to go but down, down, down…

“No it won’t,” he whimpered, clutching his skull as if he could squeeze out the bad thoughts that way. “I don’t want it, please…”

But you deserve it. Your mother is right, you're just confused . All you do is think about yourself, your feelings, your thoughts. All you do is complain about me. It's unusual. People certainly have it worse than you do. You're just upset because you love Evan and it's bad. You're bad, Jon. 

Jonathan sat up suddenly, fishing through his bedside table drawer for a small tin of Altoids. It seemed so harmless, so innocent, just a little box of mints.

He opened it up, and in the tin rested a heap of safety pins.

A perfect resemblance, he thought darkly.

His thoughts silenced, the dark void of nothing ringing in his ears as he picked up the largest safety pin he could find. It wouldn't be enough, not nearly enough, but it could reduce the silence to a dull quiet. Less of a thundering ring, more of an annoying buzz.

It would do the trick until he could get into the bathroom.

Without a second thought- or a first one to be honest- Jonathan lifted up his shirt.

It burned. A white, bumpy line appeared on his skin. And then came the blood. In the midst of the confident streak, he jerked the tip of the safety pin back and forth across his stomach, hissing and gnawing his lip to keep from crying out in pain. It burned. It hurt.

Jonathan dropped the safety pin and cried.

He felt sick. Guilt sloshed through his stomach in sickening waves, turning his dark thoughts darker and sending the sharp end of the safety pin across all the skin he could reach. He deserved it. He deserved every bleeding line, every burn, every ounce of pain.

He deserved it all. And he believed the dark voice that told him that, believed it more than he believed most things he'd heard in a long time.

An hour later he realized that he really had been laying in his tears for way too long, helpless to pick himself up again and keep going. 

With trembling hands, Jonathan closed the safety pin and put it back into the tin, tucking it away into his drawer and shutting it slowly. He shuffled through his backpack then, and pulled out his laptop and opened skype.

evan: why aren't you responding in the chat?

Shit.

He had to play it off. He had to pretend the past hour hadn’t happened, that he was fine. He could not tell Evan .

jon: i lost my phone somewhere, tell the guys i cant respond for a while

evan: gotchu, anyway what're you doing 

jon: nothing really

He started to shake, staring in panic at the screen. His eyes drifted to the dots of blood on his shirt, and tears pricked in his eyes. Fuck .

evan: you okay?

Fuck fuck fuck .

jon: fine

evan: jon, you can tell me if you aren’t. it’s okay.

jon: it’s not okay evan you don’t understand

Stupid. Weak. You’re making him worry. You’re going to make him sad .

Grunting from the effort, Jonathan shoved himself out of bed and stumbled across the room. He pulled his shirt off slowly, hissing at the rub of fabric against his broken skin, and tossed it into the hamper. Instead, he grasped a baggy sweatshirt from his closet and shrugged it on carefully.

You have to lie. Lie to him. Blame it on school, or your sister. If he finds out what you’ve done, he’ll be so sad. And you don’t want that, do you? 

“No.”

evan: i won’t pry if you really don’t want to talk about it, but i just want you to know i’m here for you, okay?

Jonathan cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> god it's been forever  
> I'm so sorry D:


	25. Chapter 25

Jonathan didn’t sleep that night. Go figure.

He didn’t eat, either, but that was beside the point. He wasn’t allowed to come down for dinner unless he would agree to go to conversion therapy, change his mind, what he was feeling and experiencing. And he couldn’t. There was nothing wrong with him. Was there? His depression didn't help. Depression sank heavily into his bones, anchored him to the bed until he couldn’t move even if he wanted to. Which he didn’t, not really.

After a while Evan let him be, told Jonathan to get some rest and he’d see him tomorrow. He figured Evan was sick of his half assed responses, and he didn’t blame him.

He blamed himself, but that was nothing new.

It took some effort, but Jonathan managed to sit up and stare at the wall across the room. He vaguely remembered his sister asking why he hadn’t come to dinner, why their parents seemed so pissed that night. Had he answered? What new lie had he thought up this time?

How many people had he completely shut out, how many walls had he built around himself- whether to keep himself or them safe, he wasn’t sure- that just wouldn’t fucking come down?

His phone buzzed.

Incoming Call: Evan

Jon stared at the blinking screen for a moment before yanking his phone off the charger, then used the dim light to peek over at his sleeping brother across the room. It was late, way past bedtime, and he hoped to God he wouldn’t wake him.

Deep breath. “Hello?”

“Hey, Jonathan.” A pause. “Look, I know you were having a rough night.”

“... Yeah?”

“And, uh… I promise I’m not going to make a habit of asking you to sneak out.”

“Uh huh.”

He heard a quiet laugh on the other line. “I just hate seeing you like this... I, uh… I have blankets in the backseat. We can cuddle. We could go somewhere, um… I’ll bring you Taco Bell.”

“The truest show of affection- Taco Bell.”

Another laugh. “It’s up to you. I can be over in, like, five minutes. But you can say no.” Another pause, a little longer. “Shit, did I wake you up?.”

“Nah,” Jonathan mumbled, rolling onto his side facing the window. “Couldn’t sleep anyway. Please come over."

“Alright. I’m on my way.”

As soon as the call disconnected, Jonathan buried his face in his pillow and cried. He didn’t want his sister to hear.

You really don’t deserve him.

I know.

~

Clad only in an old hoodie, sweatpants, and sneakers, Jonathan slipped out the window by his bed and sat on the roof until he caught sight of Evan's grey truck down the street. It had been a while since he’d merely climbed, enjoyed the heights, the view. Something about the darkness in his mind and his complete lack of fear of heights always surfaced when he was above the world, climbing and sitting and musing.

Before he could think on it long enough, Evan's truck rolled into view, and he figured it was for the best. He wasn’t too keen on learning why his demons loved heights so much.

Instead, jonathan lurched to the left, grasping for a thicker tree limb and hooking his legs over it, then slowly started to scale down the side of the tree, until his feet hit the ground. His hands lingered on the rough bark, his eyes closed for a moment, and he let himself breathe. He had to be calm.

He can’t know what you did. It would break his heart.

A sigh heaved from Jonathan's chest, and he turned around. He ended up shrieking a little and quickly covering his mouth with both hands, because Evan was already right behind him, frowning, eyes filled with worry, with fear, with sadness.

Oh, you fuck up. It’s too late.

“Sorry,” he murmured. Jonathan's eyes squeezed shut, and he hung his head. Evan shook his head "Hey, no it's okay," he caressed Jonathan's face in his palms and carefully tilted it upwards, making their eyes meet. “What’s wrong?” He gave him a worried look. 

Jonathan simply shook his head. He tried opening his mouth to speak, to tell Evan not to worry, that nothing was wrong, but his lips wouldn’t move.

Instead of nagging, Evan wrapped a careful arm around Jonathan's shoulders. “C’mere, baby. I have blankets and Taco Bell.”

Jonathan's eyes flew wide open. Again his mouth fell open, but no sound came out. He wanted to throw up. He wanted to cry.

He must’ve noticed, because Evan was simply squeezing his shoulders gently and leading him slowly in the direction of his truck. “I was hungry,” he explained with a little smile. “And I know you like tacos.”

All Jonathan could do was stare at the truck as they approached. He didn’t deserve this kindness, this affection, this… love . It was love. It had been all along, hadn’t it? How could he have been so blind, let Evan so close, let him get attached, he was going to get hurt-

“Jonathan?”

His head snapped up suddenly, struggling to keep his expression blank. There were tears in his eyes finally, threatening to spill.

Without a word, Evan opened up the back door to the car and slid across the seats, holding out a hand to Jonathan. He accepted it shakily, gripping Evan's hand as he hoisted himself into the truck, then pulled the door shut behind him. Evan immediately lunged forward, wrapping both arms tightly around Jon, pulling him into his lap and holding him as close as physically possible. “I’m sorry,” Evan mumbled into the crook of Jon's neck. The tears were pouring freely now, little sobs wrenching from Jonathan's throat. “I don’t want to pry, I really don’t. You don’t have to tell me anything, I promise. I just… fuck, I hate… I feel useless. I just want to make you happy, and I know it’s not that simple, but… please, if there’s anything I can do, anything at all…”

“Evan,” he whimpered. Tears started to streak in angry red trails down his cheeks, no matter how hard he squeezed his eyes shut and fought them. He almost said it. What he'd done. But the guilt, sloshing around sickeningly in his stomach, paired against the sting of his skin where it pressed against his shirt, against Evan, was enough to keep his mouth shut.

He wanted to throw up.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Evan mumbled. He then started to plant an array of kisses up his neck, across his face, kissing away tears, all the way up to the top of his head, where his lips rested a moment before travelling all the way down to hover over Jonathan's lips. “Jon?”

Jonathan’s eyes flickered up to meet his, bloodshot from crying.

“I can’t sing.”

Jonathan’s eyebrows furrowed together.

A shaky laugh. A hand raked through faded red hair. “I really can’t. But, um… I was listening to this song earlier. My mom likes to make sure I know about all the Christian alternative bands before I get into the grittier ones, go figure, but… this one’s kinda good. And I heard this and… I thought of you.”

Lips rolling together cautiously, Jonathan nodded.

Evan buried his face in Jonathan’s hair, inhaling slowly. One hand was rubbing slow, gentle circles into Jonathan’s back, the other resting firmly on his hip. And he began to sing.

“ Wise men say, ”

Immediately Jonathan’s eyes flew wide open. A giggle escaped his lips before he could contain it.

“ only fools rush in. ”

He knew this song. He knew this song. His sister loved this song and this band.

Evan was singing him a love song. Evan was singing to him.

“-but I can't help,  
falling in love with you. ”

Jonathan wanted to cry again. He wanted to kiss Evan. He wanted to scream “I love you” for the world to hear. He wanted to stay here, in Evan’s lap, for the rest of time, in this moment. With Evan singing to him.

“ Shall I stay?  
Would it be a sin-”

Slowly, Jonathan lifted his head a little and looked Evan in the eyes. He looked so nervous, frozen wide eyed like a deer in headlights, but there was a tiny, wobbly smile on his lips that mirrored on Jonathan’s own.

“ if I can't help  
falling in love with y-”

Jonathan surged forward and cut him off, connecting their lips frantically, arms thrown around Evan’s neck, pulling them as close together as possible. Evan jumped a little in reasonable shock, but he reciprocated quickly, relaxing back against the seat and holding Jonathan close to his chest. They made out lazily, kissing and feeling and revelling in each other.

When Jonathan finally broke away for air, he hid his face back in Evan’s neck, holding onto him tightly. “I need you,” he whispered brokenly. “Nobody makes me feel as good as you do. Makes me as happy as you do. I never loved myself before I met you.”

“Baby boy,” Evan murmured, immediately resuming kissing Jonathan all over his face. Jonathan simply closed his eyes and let it happen.

The words left his mouth in an unassuming sigh. “I love you.” And then Jonathan froze.

Every inch of him tensed up. His grip on Evan’s shoulders tightened impossibly, to the point that he moved his hands to grip his shirt instead. His eyes squeezed shut.

“Jonathan.”

He didn’t move.

“Baby, just breathe,” Evan murmured. His lips continued to rain gently across his face, ghosting the corners of his lips, until Jonathan’s grip on his shirt relaxed slightly, and his eyes fluttered half open. “It’s okay.” A gentle kiss. “I understand.” Kiss. “We move at your pace, okay?” Kiss.

Instead of protesting, Jonathan nodded, and rested his forehead against Evan’s. Their lips connected again, soft and slow, and he didn’t fight it.

“Jonathan?”

“Hm?”

“I really did get Taco Bell.” Jonathan snorted.

“I know, I can smell it.”

“... Do you want some?”

“... Yeah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short fluffy chapter for you ^-^
> 
> any feedback is appriciated ♡


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayee I'm back  
> I've had a break from tumblr and basically everything so I'm sorry for any confusion!  
> I hope you enjoy this short chapter ♡

Days went by far slower than Jonathan would have liked them to. Sure, he had sitting with Evan at lunch to look forward to, to live for, but he was still dragging himself from point A to point B. Jonathan had both ignored and avoided the other guys for almost two weeks and obviously they were worried, but Evan would kindly tell them he had some stuff going on, and even though they were just offering to help or talk about it like any other good friend would do, Jonathan just couldn't. He would shake his head, head out the nearest door and probably have a breakdown in the school bathrooms without Evan finding out.

He started walking home with his sister again, at the urgency of his mom. His sister did her best to pretend like Jonathan’s reappearance was some huge burden, but she didn’t miss the little spring in her steps that first walk home.

She met him at the usual spot by the gates at the southern end of the school, rocking back and forth onto her heels as Jonathan approached. “Hey,” she greeted distractedly.

“Hey.”

“So, mom spilled the beans on why you got in trouble.”

Jonathan inhaled sharply. "What'd she say?

She took a deep breath, quickly taking a look around to making sure no one was listening. “Something along the lines of you being a fag.” 

Great.

Now his sister hates him too.

"Look, I'm not gay." Jonathan's eyes were burning into the ground beneath him. Why was he lying to himself? Lying to his sister that he's known all his life.

"Jon.."

Jonathan lifted his head slightly, meeting her glance. She didn't look angry, if anything she seemed worried.

"Maybe I'm a little gay." His eyes started watering and he wanted to run away again, but he stood his ground waiting for some sort of reaction.

Before he could react his sister lunged forward, wrapping her arms around him and squeezing tightly.

She sighed into his shoulder, "I know."

Jonathan stood shook for a few seconds before realizing what was happening, he wrapped his arms around her. A single tear falling from his eye.

"You're not mad?"

His sister pulled back to look at him, taking his face in her hands with a reassuring smile planted on her face. "Of course not, why would I be mad?"

Jonathan put his hands on hers, letting the tears fall into her palms.

"You know how mom and dad-"

"I'm not our parents, Jonathan." She pulled him in for a second hug, "I'm so fucking proud of you."

 

~

 

Evan has promised to not make it a habit to sneak him out anymore, but there he was, climbing down the same tree and shuffling quietly to the gray truck parked along the curb at the end of the road.

When he clambered up into the passenger seat initially, he couldn't find Evan, but he glanced back- and there he was in the back seat, arms open wide and a weary smile on his face. "C'mere," Evan murmured, and Jonathan did so gratefully.

He slid over the console legs first and landed less than gracefully in Evan's lap, but then Evan's arms were tightly wrapped around him and he couldn't care less. He simply sighed, nuzzling his face into the crook of Evan's neck and inhaling deeply.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

The contents of his dream crashed down against his icy brain, and he gasped a little at the rough impact. He shook his head softly, and his mind reeled at the movement. 

"Jonathan?" This time, his voice was much softer, much gentler. Jonathan wanted to cry. A warm hand tilted his chin up, and warm eyes bore into his cold ones. "I want you to be honest with me."

A pause. Jonathan nodded warily.

"Are you scared of me?"

Jonathan just stared. His gut instinct was to shake his head rapidly and say no, of course not, but he didn't. He gave his head a slight shake, but no more. "It's not-" He needed to explain. He needed Evan to understand, had to convey somehow what he was thinking and feeling and fearing, but his throat was closed and none of his thoughts made the slightest amount of sense.

"Are you scared of us?"

Jonathan felt his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. Evan's voice was so calm, so calm and understanding, but so sad. "M'sorry," Jonathan mumbled, head falling back into the crook of Evan's neck. He could feel fresh tears spring into his eyes, and cursed himself internally for being so weak.

"No," Evan argued, and his arms tightened around a very terrified and shaking Jonathan. "No, you have nothing to be sorry for, Jon. Absolutely nothing, you hear me?"

Jonathan let out a soft cry against his will, immediately burrowing further against Evan's neck and grasping his shirt tightly, holding it like a lifeline. He heard Evan sigh, felt him rub soothing circles against his back with his hand, and Jonathan melted into his embrace.

"It's okay," Evan cooed softly, then pressed his lips to the top of Jonathan's head. "You're okay, Jonathan. I promise. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do, okay? We can just hang out from now on."

"No," Jonathan whined and lifted his head to look at Evan despondently, pathetic tears leaking from his eyes. "I... I don't want to, I wanna keep... I just..."

"Hey," Evan whispered, shushing him gently. Both hands lifted to cup Jonathan's face gently, thumbs brushing the tears off his cheeks, and he didn't fight it. "It's okay. You're okay, I promise.”

"No I'm not, I'm wrong- I can't... can't, it's wrong... but you... but you ..."

Evan shook his head, pressing their foreheads together. "Jonathan Dennis, there is nothing wrong with you. Not one fucking thing, okay? Look at me, Jon. You're so beautiful. You're so strong, and you're brave, you've been sneaking around and doing your own thing- don't you see how amazing you are?"

Lips pressed firmly together, all Jonathan could manage was a slight shake of his head.

"You're amazing," Evan murmured, looking him directly in the eyes. "You are the single most amazing boy I have ever laid eyes on. I wanted to hang out with you so bad because I saw you, and all I could think about the rest of that day was you. All I've been thinking about for weeks now is you. You blow me away, Jonathan, I swear."

"Evan," he croaked out brokenly, squeezing his eyes shut as more tears leaked out.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks," he whispered.

“Anytime,” Evan assured him, pulling him back against his chest, fingers carding gently through Jonathan’s hair as he cried, but it was okay. It was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that these chapters are short and shitty, I'll do my best to keep it up since you guys seem to still enjoy this fic and that makes me happy 
> 
>  
> 
> any feedback is appriciated ♡
> 
> also, question; is it weird that Evan this little 'daddy kink'? idk if it fits him or not


	27. Chapter 27

“So,” Evan began, giving Jonathan a careful smile as they rolled into the school parking lot, earning a confused look of Jonathan's eyes.

“The guys won't stop asking about you.”

Jonathan sighed and shook his head as Evan pulled into a parking spot near the back of the lot.

“And?”

A concerned look spread across Evan’s face. “They're really confused about what's going on, and I don't know what to tell them when they ask.”

“I don't-.”

Evan turns off the engine and quickly turns to face Jonathan who's currently staring down in his own lap. "I know that you're probably having a hard time and I won't pry if you don't feel like telling me, but they really care about you, Jon." 

"I know, I know. I just.." Jonathan started biting his lips again, he would always do this in situations he didn't feel like using them. He knew it had become a bad habit of his. Immediately Evan fills with regret for even mentioning any of it, but he's out of options. 

"Talk to them? Please? They need to hear it from you." 

He tosses one careful glance out the back window as he parked the car, before leaning forward and pressing an apologetic kiss to Jonathan’s lips. It effectively rendered Jonathan’s brain completely, uselessly blank, a pink tinge blossoming on his cheeks as his eyes dropped to the console between them.

“You’re adorable.”

“Shut up,” Jonathan mumbled, absently reaching forward and grasping Evan’s hand in his embarrassment, lacing their fingers together and fixing his gaze on that. “I'll talk to them.”

Evan both sighed out in relief and giggled at that, lifting their connected hands to brush his lips across Jonathan’s knuckles, which only worsened the blush on Jonathan’s face. “Thank you.”

He half expected Evan to continue telling him how much his friends needed to speak with him, but instead he felt warm lips attach to the side of his neck and jumped a little. A sigh escaped his lips after a moment, however, and his head tilted to give Evan access. “I love you,” Evan muttered against his skin.

“Yeah?” Jonathan breathed out. A shudder went up his spine as he felt Evan’s teeth graze ever so slightly along the column of his throat. “How much?”

It felt like such a stereotypical remark to make, but Evan groaned quietly against his neck regardless, and the sound alone clouded Jonathan’s mind and halted his rational thoughts. “So much,” was his soft response, muffled slightly by his lips reattaching to Jonathan’s neck and trailing further south. “God, Jonathan, if we weren’t in public-”

“Evan.” Jonathan’s face was practically in flames by now. How a few words and kisses could get him so dizzy with arousal, he’d never know. “Stop it.”

He could hear the smile in Evan’s voice as he continued. “What’s the matter, baby boy?” he teased. Hands slid under Jonathan’s shirt and traced up and down his sides lightly, making Jonathan shiver. “You don’t wanna hear all the things I want to do to you?” This time Jonathan groaned, lifting a hand up to cover his mouth and muffle the noise as his head tipped back instinctively. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful like this. Wanna make you feel so good.”

“Evan,” he croaked out quietly, his free hand moving to grip Evan’s hair as he sucked a hickey under his collarbone, just out of sight. “Evan, Evan .”

“Will you come home with me after school?” Evan’s voice was soft, still careful after all this time, still giving Jonathan an out if he needed one. It made his heart flutter into his throat and his head fuzzy with an unfamiliar feeling of trust and adoration.

Unsure if his voice could handle speaking up with the feel of Evan’s tongue soothing the sensitive bite now on his chest, he simply nodded sharply, a harsh breath escaping his lips at the sensation.

Evan chuckled, letting his hands slide down Jonathan’s sides and out from underneath his shirt to rest on his hips. “Cool,” he murmured and rested his forehead on the crook of Jonathan’s neck. A breathy giggle escaped him, which Jonathan couldn’t help but reciprocate, and in a moment they were giggling together so freely that Jonathan felt hiccups build up in his throat.

“Get off’a me you dick,” Jonathan complained jokingly, cut off by another hiccup.

Evan did as asked, but another stupid grin was on his face and it was starting to drive Jonathan crazy that he couldn’t be mad at Evan for anything at this point. Not even for giving him hiccups. “You’re adorable.”

“Shut up.” Hic .

At that Evan collapsed against the driver’s seat in unabashed laughter, exposing his sharp dimples that reached up to crinkles at the corners of his eyes, and though Jonathan smacked his arm in retaliation, he knew that there was no heat behind it. Nothing Evan could possibly do at this point would make Jonathan like him any less.

And that terrified Jonathan. But with Evan grinning and laughing right next to him with those dimples and those eye crinkles and every other little thing Jonathan adored about Evan, he really couldn’t bring himself to care.

~

The school day lazed on much slower than Jonathan would’ve liked, as if purposefully delaying his next interaction with Evan. Of course, when lunch came around he was at Evan’s side again. He’d just missed his boyfriend in the days he’d been grounded.

Boyfriend. The word weighed heavily on Jonathan’s tongue, eager to slip out of his mouth and into the world, but he swallowed it down cautiously and kept it to himself. Truthfully, he was a little glad for the need of secrecy. A selfish part of him wanted desperately to keep Evan, and his relationship with Evan, all to himself. Sometimes it was hard to have no one to talk about Evan’s stupid cute compliments to (though he had a feeling his sister would eagerly fill that void for him), but it was also nice to treasure those words, to use them to stay afloat.

He packed up his backpack at the end of the day and rushed to wait outside the library, that he could hold onto Evan alone long enough for him to find something lasting to hold onto.

“Hey fuckboy.”

A bright grin spread wide across Evan's face. “Haven’t heard that one in a while,” he mumbled as Jonathan approached, smiling. 

“You’re right,” Jonathan mused, and the two began the journey out of the campus and over to Evan’s truck. “But it’s making a comeback. It’s too young to die.”

“Jon, it’s a nickname, not a person.”

“Don’t crush my sentimentality.”

Evan just giggled and shook his head, throwing a casual arm around Jonathan's shoulders.“You’re such a dork.”

“Yeah, but you love it.”

“That’s highly debatable.”

The drive to Evan’s home could literally be a death sentence at this point. Jonathan would always have to arrange with his mom that he would have to stay behind at school to do "homework assignments". But he knew she would get suspicious at times with how often he would stay behind, that's when he'd find his sister looking after him. Luckily, she would always cover up for him, which he is the most grateful for. Evan reached over at a stoplight to grasp Jonathan’s hand and interlock their fingers, which made Jonathan’s already fluttering heart beat wildly against his chest, but it was familiar. It was nice.

The nice, familiar things just kept coming as Evan pulled up to the side of his house and parked, and the two raced inside. They were stopped by Evan’s mom only momentarily with offerings of snacks, which they promised to make good on later, before making their way upstairs and into Evan’s bedroom.

Jonathan inhaled slowly, letting his breath loose with a heavy sigh. Evan’s room was possibly one of the safest rooms he knew. It wasn’t only because of the sheer number of memories he’d made here, but the fact that it was Evan’s, that Evan played those electric drums still in the corner, that the bedsheets smelled like Evan, that Evan lived here. Evan made him feel safe, and this room, his room, was safe by default.

“You alright, Jon?”

Jonathan blinked a few times before glancing over to Evan, who had already sat down cross legged on his bed, head cocked to the side in curiosity. “Yeah,” he mumbled shyly as he crossed the room to meet Evan, hands reaching out for Evan’s and clasping them gently. “I missed you.”

“Hey.” Jonathan’s eyes flicked up and met Evan’s gaze, meeting a warmth of adoration and love that made his cheeks burn. “I missed you, too.” A pause, and Evan was swinging his legs over the side of the bed, arms opening wide. “C’mere, baby.”

Jonathan giggled under his breath, but complied, bracing his hands on Evan’s shoulders as he climbed onto the bed and straddled Evan’s lap, then let his arms hook loosely around Evan’s neck. A smile twisted Evan’s lips upward as he leaned forward and pecked Jonathan’s lips softly, then again, and again, until they were kissing, long and slow. One of Jonathan’s hands slid up the back of Evan’s neck to tangle in his hair as they kissed in an effort to bring him closer. He needed Evan, needed to be as close as possible, needed to be reminded that he was safe, that they were safe.

He felt Evan’s tongue slip across his lips and sighed, felt the world turn and his back hit the bed, mouths never parting for more than a second at a time. But then hands slid under Jonathan’s shirt, up and down his sides, then gripped the hem loosely. “Is this okay?”

Jonathan started to nod out of habit, but as soon as Evan started pulling his shirt up, panicked . “Wait-”

It was too late.

Evan was silent for a moment. It felt as if eternities were passing right before Jonathan, silent, horrified eternities, right in front of him. Neither of them moved for the longest time, and the only noise that filled the otherwise deadly silent room was their slow breathing.

“Jonathan?”

Immediately his eyes squeezed shut. He braced for impact, for the disgust, for the horror, for the disappointment. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, but it did little to hide the shaking.

“Jonathan.” He didn’t move. He barely breathed. “Please, Jon…” Tears started to form and spill from the corners of his eyes, and it made him sick. He wanted to disappear. He wanted to be dead .

“Why didn’t you tell me?”

That was it. A sob finally ripped free from Jonathan’s chest, choked and soft and painful. His lips pressed firmly together immediately after he made the sound, but it was too late.

“Jonathan, oh Jonathan.” There were warm arms wrapped around him suddenly, pulling him up into Evan’s lap once more, holding him tight against Evan’s chest. And he cried. He buried his head in Evan’s chest, eyes still firmly shut, lips still closed, and cried. He could feel Evan’s hands rubbing delicate circles into his back, and it only worsened his pathetic cries. “I’m so sorry. Baby, I’m so sorry.”

“No,” Jonathan croaked in between sobs. “Couldn’t tell. You’d… I didn’t… you’d be disappointed . I couldn’t.”

“Jonathan Dennis.” A hand gripped his chin gently and tilted his head up, then both hands cupped his face and held it there. “Jonathan, please look at me.”

It took him a few unsteady, shuddering breaths, but Jonathan’s eyes opened. He had to blink a few times to clear tears away, but he could see the sadness on Evan’s face, and it took all of his strength to listen and not cry.

“Jonathan,” Evan spoke slowly. His eyes were fixated unwaveringly on Jonathan’s, but his voice remained gentle. “I love you. I love you so much, I can’t begin to explain how much you mean to me.” A deep breath. “And yeah. The thought that… you… that you felt like you deserved to hurt yourself, hurts. A lot.” Evan paused, leaning forward slightly to rest his forehead on Jonathan’s, letting his eyes flutter shut. “It hurts because you are one of the best, most beautiful, most kind, selfless, wonderful people I’ve ever known. Because you deserve the universe, and if I could give that to you, I’d do it in a heartbeat. Because you are so strong, and you are so brave for dealing with the things you're dealing with on your own right now. You’re incredible.”

Another pause, and Evan’s eyes opened, letting tears spill down his cheeks. Jonathan felt as if he’d taken a knife and stabbed it into his own heart, then twisted it a little for good measure before ripping it out and letting the wound bleed. “There isn’t anything I wouldn’t do for you, Jonathan. I love you, and I don’t… I don’t just say that ‘cause we’re dating. I don’t just say that because you’re cute. Which, you are.” Jonathan just shook his head feebly, the traces of a smile gracing his lips, and it made Evan chuckle quietly. “I say I love you because I do. I love you. Everything about you. The things you hate about yourself, I love that, too. And maybe it’s really fucking cliche. But I don’t care.” Evan took another deep breath, and his thumbs started to stroke back and forth across Jonathan’s cheeks, wiping away stray tears in their wake. “If you ever feel like… like you aren’t worth it, that you deserve the bad things your mind tells you that you do, like nothing is going your way… promise me you’ll come to me?” Evan bit his lip suddenly, and Jonathan could hear it. “Please?” The way his voice choked. The tears Evan was holding back, for his sake.

All Jonathan could manage was a weak nod, before he simply collapsed against Evan, breathing shallowly and soaking him in. “I promise,” he cried softly, suddenly gripping the front of Evan’s shirt for dear life as Evan rocked him back and forth, rubbing his back once again,

They stayed in each other’s arms, holding each other and comforting each other and relishing in each other, until Jonathan’s cries died out and they’d somehow ended up laying on the bed again, this time cuddled up against each other, limbs intertwined. Jonathan could feel an exhausted haze setting over his mind, willing him to sleep- something his thoughts hadn’t allowed him to really do in weeks. It felt good to cry. To let out what he’d been holding in for too long.

“You tired, baby?”

Jonathan looked up at Evan and nodded, a weak smile on his lips. “Sorry I totally killed the mood,” he mumbled, only half joking.

Evan simply shook his head. “Are you kidding? Your well being is, like, completely more important than making out.”

“Thank you,” Jonathan whispered, and his head dropped back onto Evan’s chest. “For everything. I really don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“I’m not gonna let you find out,” Evan assured him. His arms tightened around Jonathan alongside the sentiment, as if affirming that he was, as promised, entirely protective of his boyfriend. “You're not gonna get rid of me that easy.”

Thank God for that, Jonathan thought. He could feel himself drifting off, eyes shutting, mind quieting down and focusing on the gentle beat of Evan’s heart, the lull of his breathing. Part of him felt bad for falling asleep on Evan, but the rest of him had finally learned that Evan didn’t care, and as he drifted off to sleep that afternoon on his boyfriend, he figured maybe this life wasn’t too bad to him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years everyone!! 3 weeks late..  
> New chapter, hope ye enjoy *:･ﾟ✧


	28. Chapter 28

Between cramming for finals, spending countless afternoons with Evan doing anything between playing video games at the his place store and making out in the back of his truck, and actually taking the aforementioned finals, Jonathan found the days before winter break slipping by faster and faster, until they were gone. His last final, his biology final, had been turned in, and he was immediately free to leave the building- a liberty he made good on immediately, stuffing his pencils and binder into his backpack and rocketing out of the room, down the hall, and into the open courtyard. Little breaths of relief filled his lungs as he shuffled his phone out of his backpack and started walking down to the library.

jon: guess who got out earlyyyy

evan: i'm so jealous my teacher won't let us go

jon: evan fong are you obeying the rules?

As soon as the text had been sent, Jonathan couldn't help but giggle to himself, leaning his side against the wall opposite the library doors. He'd been a little wary of Evan's long term reaction to the scars he'd found on Jonathan's stomach, but in the end very little had changed. Sure, he'd had to remind Evan at least twice that he wasn't breakable, and that Evan could, in fact, hug him as hard as he wanted to, but once that had been established the only side effect had been extra loving, and in no way would Jonathan ever complain about the affection he got from Evan.

Jonathan had also started sporting rubber bands on his wrist again. He remembered the moment Evan noticed the band, then the moment the idea clicked in Evan's head, then the bright smile of pride that had spread across his face and caused him to lunge across the bed and kiss Jonathan completely breathless.

jon: i'll be taking that as a yes

"Nah," a voice muttered behind him, and right before Jonathan could jump in surprise, arms wrapped tightly around his torso and held him close, and a chuckle was muffled into the crook of his neck.

"Asshole," Jonathan huffed, but didn't exactly try to shy away from the sudden onslaught of affection, either.

Evan just giggled, nuzzling Jonathan's neck for a split second more before loosening his grip and turning Jonathan around in his arms. "You looked so lonely over here, and no one's around, and I couldn't help myself. Sue me."

"Maybe I will," Jonathan teased, shoving Evan's chest lightly. "I'm super broke anyway."

"Good luck, cause so am I." Jonathan tilted his head back and laughed, taking one small shuffle-step back away from Evan. He watched as Evan's eyes trained onto his face, bright and excited as ever, and so warm. "Cmon, baby boy, I'm hungry. Let's get tacos."

Jonathan pumped his fist in the air and turned around, somehow ending up leading the way to the student parking lot. Just a handful of months ago, Evan's truck was completely unfamiliar territory to him. Now it was practically a second home, and he couldn't quite remember what it was like to not spend an unhealthy amount of time in that truck. In fact, he really couldn't remember what it was like to not spend an unhealthy amount of time with Evan at all.

Which, of course, was completely and perfectly fine with him.

Somewhere along the journey, Evan made his way to Jonathan's side, and with a backwards glance at the school, grasped Jonathan's hand lightly and laced their fingers together. Jonathan's eyes flickered over to meet Evan's immediately, and he gave Evan's hand a soft squeeze. "Evan?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I..." His eyes flickered down to the pavement sheepishly. He wanted to say it. The words had been burning up his throat for ages now, and he wanted nothing more than to finally let them out. "I lo-"

"Hey!"

Jonathan's attention immediately broke, diverted to the familiar voice somewhere within the lot. His eyes darted around suddenly, searching, until they landed on the speaker- a big guy shutting the driver door of a little Corolla, smiling brightly his way.

"Luke," he called. His lips quirked up at the corners at the sight of his friend. "What's up, dude?"

Luke took a few steps their direction, and suddenly Jonathan was very aware of the they part of his current situation. He could feel the eyes on his, then on the hand connected with Evan's, then on his again.

"Didn't know you had a boyfriend."

He could feel it. Evan loosening his grip very suddenly, the out he was pretty much placing into Jonathan's palm, ready to take.

Jonathan squeezed Evan's hand tightly. "Yeah," he admitted sheepishly, glancing briefly at Evan as a little blush spread across his cheeks.

Luke was grinning now. "Cool." He took a few steps forward and outstretched a hand. "Luke Patterson, think I've seen you around."

"Evan Fong." The two shook hands. "How do you two know each other?"

"Our families have been friends since, like, before we were born," Jonathan filled in. "We used to play video games together non-stop when we were little... he's kinda the blame for making me a video game nerd in the first place."

Luke barked out a loud laugh. "Has he shown you his first demo yet?"

"Luke-"

At that, Evan's eyes lit up. "Demo?"

"Oh, dude, you've gotta play it."

"Luke, I swear-"

"This kid made a little demo for a game he was destined to make-"

"I was like, a kid when I made it," Jonathan whined, ducking his head into Evan's shoulder to hide his now burning face as the two boys laughed. "Cut me some slack."

"You wrote it freshman year, dork," Luke snickered. "Cmon, it's funny."

Evan nodded affirmatively, nudging Jonathan's head with his own, then when Jonathan refused to come out of hiding, settled for leaning his head on his boyfriend's. "I really need to check that out."

"Hey, you can hit me up anytime, man."

"I hate you both," Jonathan muttered.

"No, you don't."

"He totally doesn't."

When Jonathan finally peeked up at the two of them, Luke was giving him possibly one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen on his friend. "We should hang out sometime over break, yeah?" he suggested. "I feel like I haven't seen you in so long. And I'm clearly missing out on some quality Dennis roasting."

"You guys are awful," he complained, but there was an unshakable smile on his lips as he started to tow Evan away from the conversation and over to the grey truck. "I'll text you over break, Luke."

"I'll see you later. Good meeting you, Fong."

"You, too!"

As soon as Luke was out of sight, Evan ducked his head down to kiss Jonathan's cheek and whisper in his ear, "... So, a demo, huh?"

"I'm breaking up with you."

Evan just laughed, and in the brief moment their hands had parted, they clambered up into the truck. “Luke seems nice,” he commented. “I wonder…”

“... You wonder what?”

At that, Evan simply wiggled his eyebrows and started the truck. “That’s for me to know,” he teased, revving the engine, “and you to find out.”

Jonathan groaned, slumping against the seat. “You’ve got to be kidding.”

“Nope.” When Jonathan huffed, Evan reached one hand over and grasped his, brushing his thumb over the back of Jonathan’s hand. “It’ll be worth it, I pinky promise.”

With a defeated sigh, Jonathan lifted Evan’s hand, kissing his knuckles lightly before leaning his cheek on it. “I trust you.”

Evan shot him another bright smile. “I love you.”

In his chest, Jonathan’s heart fluttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope enjoyed this little chapter ft. Cartoonz, at least I enjoyed writing it. I know I take forever to update and I apologize. I suck lol
> 
> The boys will return soon, I promise! Any feedback is appriciated ♡


	29. Chapter 29

evan's kitten is typing…

 

evan's kitten: ok so, don't panic 

 

myanus is typing…

 

minidick is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

brock is typing...

 

myanus: JONNY BOY

 

minidick: JOHNATDHn

 

mom: bITCH WHAT DID I TELL YOU

 

brock: welcome back jon :)

 

evan's kitten is typing…

 

evan's kitten: fuck i forgot i had this nickname

 

myanus is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

myanus: WHERE THE FUCK HAVE YOU BEEN

 

mom: stop fucking yELLING TYLER

 

minidick is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

minidick: yeah you've basically ignored our asses for weeks whats up

 

brock is typing…

 

brock: are you okay? has something happened? you know you can talk to us, right?

 

mom: on a serious note tho, tyler you owe me 20 bucks

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: ok who's who now i'm confused

 

minidick is typing…

 

minidick: craig here

 

myanus is typing…

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: marcel still

 

myanus: tyler :^) and fuck you marcel we didn't bet on this shit

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: gotchu, and thanks brock

 

myanus is typing…

 

myanus: so what's up? you good?

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: i'm fine now, i'm sorry i've been ignoring everyone

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: wait, is evan in here

 

brock is typing…

 

brock: no, he left when you left

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: who hurt u, let us know and we'll take care of the bitch

 

myanu is typing…

 

myanus: maybe i'll throw hands

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: sure b

 

myanus is typing…

 

myanus: YOU THINK I WON’T TRY ME

 

brock is typing…

 

brock: do you wanna talk about it?

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: my parents found our conversations

 

myanus is typing…

 

myanus: i don't see the problem

 

minidick is typing…

 

minidick: o... they've read everything?

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: everything

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: oh fuck

 

myanus is typing…

 

myanus: i still don't see the problem

 

minidick is typing…

 

minidick: they know about evan, tyler

 

myanus is typing…

 

myanus: oh… oH shit i'm sorry jon

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: well they don't really know who he is, i just told them you were my friends and that we were joking… but you know how they are

 

myanus is typing…

 

myanus: tru

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: god you are so awful at this tyler

 

myanus is typing…

 

myanus: no no look i'm sorry

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: it's okay tyler :^)

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: so she doesn't know anything?

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: no, but one wrong move and she'll get even more suspicious than she is now

 

brock is typing…

 

brock: how are you and evan btw?

 

jon is typing… 

 

jon: we're really good actually, he doesn't know tho

 

myanus is typing…

 

myanus: know what

 

mom is typing…

 

mom: that his parents are religious as fuck you dick

 

myanus is typing…

 

myanus: i'M SORRY JESUS

 

minidick is typing…

 

minidick: maybe you should tell him? i'm pretty sure he would support you 100%

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: yh i know, but i don't want him to feel threatened or anything

 

myanus is typing…

 

myanus: i don't think anything could threaten evan tbh

 

minidick is typing…

 

minidick: yeah just talk about it, maybe before he wants to meet your folks, y'know

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: i'll think about it, thanks guys

 

mom is typing… 

 

myanus is typing…

 

minidick is typing…

 

brock is typing…

 

mom: no problem buddy

 

myanus: we've missed you man

 

minidick: don't you dare leave us again, we need u ok

 

brock: glad to have you back :)

 

jon is typing…

 

jon: i've missed you guys :^)

 

 

 

~

 

 

 

 

evan: hey 

 

jon: what do you want from me

 

evan: so i'm sure you've noticed my hair

 

jon: yeah, it's a mess, why

 

evan: ok ouch, but i'm thinking of re-dying it, but this time..

 

Incoming Picture: (1)

 

With an internal groan, Jonathan tapped the image and prayed his boyfriend hadn't sent something explicit- not now, at least. He was currently seated on the couch in the basement with his sister, playing Super Smash Bros and listening disinterestedly to his mom drone about whatever winter dance their church was hosting next week and how he should ask one of the very nice girls from youth group to go with him. He'd shown little to no interest in the dance in question, but nodded along regardless if only to appease his mother. There was no fighting her, no fight that he had the slightest chance of winning.

But his mother eventually made her way back upstairs, and Jonathan took the pause between one game and the next to open the picture.

There, before his very eyes, Evan was grinning way too excitedly at the camera as he held up a box of hair dye, which showed a model sporting some very bright red hair.

jon: oh my god are you gonna

evan: do you even know me

jon: i wanna help

evan: can i come get you now

jon: of course you already bought it

jon: one sec

"Who's that?" his sister voice suddenly sounded next to him, and Jonathan was suddenly very aware that he was losing his discreet touch when texting Evan when his parents weren't around.

"A friend."

"You have a friend with red hair," she whispered near reverently. "That's so cool."

Jonathan just laughed. "Don't tell mom, though, I think she'd have a heart attack."

"Can I meet him?"

At that, Jonathan simply shrugged. "Maybe." 

So, it took a little longer than usual to give Evan the okay to pick him up, given that it was winter break and Jonathan couldn't exactly use studying as an excuse to go to Evan's house when there was nothing to study. So, he chose a different approach.

"Dad?" Jonathan hovered just outside his dad's office, a little nervously, shuffling one foot back and forth as he waited for a response.

"Yeah, Jon?"

"Uh... is it okay if I go to a friend's house to work on a project? It's due over break." The words blurted right out of his mouth before he could calculate them, hanging in the open air for his dad to scrutinize.

He watched his dad pause, turn slightly in his leather chair, and look Jonathan in the eye. "Of course," he answered. "Which friend?"

At that, Jonathan swallowed harshly. "Uh, do you remember... Tyler? With, uh... I mean... he goes to my school."

His dad chuckled a little, but nodded. "Yeah, administration has a hard time keeping that one in check." But then his dad smiled, nodding again and waving Jonathan off. "You go on, but don't keep that phone of mute, is that understood?" 

Jonathan could only nod sharply. "Yeah. Of course. Thanks, dad."

"Go on, kiddo. And have fun, okay?" And Jonathan scampered off.

~

"Okay," Evan began before Jonathan could raise questions about the plastic cap on Evan's head as he climbed into the truck. "I can explain."

"You're ridiculous."

Evan shrugged noncommittally, then revved the engine and started to drive. "I have to get the color out of my hair before i can dye it again," he explained. "And the color I bought came with a lightener, so I just used that. But I didn't want it to dry out on the way over, so my mom..." He gestured vaguely at the plastic cap with one hand.

Jonathan couldn't help but snort. "It's a fashion statement for sure."

"Oh, shut up," Evan complained, but there was a bright smile spread across his face anyway.

It was a matter of familiar minutes before they pulled up in front of Evan's house and hopped out- Evan moved a little faster than usual, Jonathan noted, and definitely snickered at. Mrs. Fong greeted them from the living room, sat on the couch with a magazine she looked up from to smile and say hello. Jonathan couldn't help but feel himself relax a little at how familiar Evan's house had become, like another little home away from home. It was a good feeling, he decided. A feeling he liked, and wanted to keep.

But soon enough the two scampered upstairs, Jonathan trailing behind curiously as Evan sidetracked into the bathroom. "I can take this stuff out in a little bit," he informed Jonathan. Evan then pointed proudly at the box of bright red dye on the counter. "What do you think?"

"Luscious Raspberries, huh?"

Evan simply pouted. "It was the brightest red they had, don't judge me."

"Mmm... I'm not judging, 'course not..." Immediately Evan yanked Jonathan into his arms and nuzzled his face into Jonathan's neck, grasping his sides lightly and making Jonathan jump from the tickling sensation. "If you tickle me, I swear-"

"M'not gonna tickle you," Evan muttered, leaving a few soft kisses on Jonathan's neck, working his way up to Jonathan's chin, then pecking his lips ever so gently. "Pinky promise."

Jonathan grinned.

The routine of washing out bleach, then drying it, then applying fairly neon hair color passed with Jonathan perched on the bathroom counter, watching Evan bite his tongue in concentration as he worked the color close to his scalp, but not quite there. A few drops of red dye splattered onto Evan's forehead, which Jonathan dutifully cleaned off with a tissue, and onto the collar of his shirt, which Evan insisted was old anyway, and the red splatters made it look cooler.

"It looks like you killed a man," Jonathan joked, "with dark pink blood."

Evan tipped his head back- very carefully- and laughed, grasping for the hair cap again. "How'd you know?"

"The dye stains don't lie."

As soon as the cap was on, Evan sauntered over in between Jonathan's legs, leaning his head close to Jonathan's. "I can't have you knowing my secret, you know."

Jonathan mock gasped. "What are you gonna do to me, then?"

A slow grin spread across Evan's face, but before Jonathan could voice his concern, Evan reached forward and seized Jonathan's sides with his fingertips, making Jonathan jolt and claw at Evan's arms, a half laugh half shriek tearing from his throat. He was about to complain about the broken pinky promise and possibly threaten murder, when soft lips attached to the side of his neck and hands gripped his waist gently.

"You're awful," Jonathan mumbled, still shoving a little less purposefully at Evan's hands. Teeth scraped against the crook of Jonathan's neck, and he gasped, immediately melting against Evan.

"You were saying?"

"Shut up."

"No, I don't think that's what you were saying."

Jonathan just groaned, shoving at Evan's shoulders and watching with a forced frown as Evan just smirked triumphantly at him. "You're so annoying."

"You love it."

"Highly debatable."

But Evan's smile was a little too irresistible, and his kisses were a little too nice, and soon enough they were back in Evan's room, watching reruns of Ghost Adventures on Evan's laptop and exchanging lazy kisses every few minutes.

One too long and too ridiculous episode later, Evan was back in the bathroom rinsing out his hair and probably turning his sink a similar shade of neon pink as the drips on his shirt. Jonathan slid the laptop away, shutting it carefully before setting it on the floor and curling up on his side. He watched the bathroom door mindlessly, listening in on the soft sound of rushing water, splashes and sputtering and chuckles of approval, that morphed into the loud rush of a hair dryer minutes later. His eyes drooped shut eventually, the distant white noise lulling him into some sort of not quite slumber. He wasn't quite sure how much time past between Evan drying his hair and climbing back into bed next to Jonathan, but as soon as his boyfriend returned his eyes fluttered open, greeting warm browns and bright, bright red hair.

"Looks really good, Evan," Jonathan murmured appreciatively. He reached up and combed his fingers through the hair softly, watching the light catch it in places and show the pink undertones. "I like it."

"Me too."

A comfortable silence settled over them as Jonathan nuzzled his head into Evan's chest, eyes drooping shut again. He hadn't realized just how tired he felt until he'd had the chance to relax. His mind was constantly buzzing, jumping from one thought to the next, one fear to another. It always seemed to quiet a little when Evan was around. He didn't fear Evan's judgement, Evan's disdain.

"You make me feel safe," Jonathan whispered suddenly. He felt Evan shift at the sentiment, felt his arms tighten around him, and smiled into his shirt. "Evan?"

"Yeah?"

A pause. Evan didn't press it, so he continued. "How did you know you liked guys, and girls, too?"

Another pause. Evan shifted again, moving one arm to reach the small of Jonathan's back and rub small circles there. "I don't know," he started thoughtfully. "I'd always liked girls. That's what they tell you, you know, guys like girls, girls like guys, that's how it is." Jonathan peeked up at Evan a little and watched him frown. "It wasn't until, like... freshman year that I started seeing guys the same way I saw girls, and I started wondering if... y'know, all the old people were wrong about that. If guys could like guys, too."

Evan caught Jonathan's gaze then, and he leaned down to nudge Jonathan's nose with his as his lips tipped up into a tiny smile. "I just like people, y'know? Is there a word for that? I just like people. I don't get crushes on guys or girls or whatever, I like who they are. What they're like."

"Google it," Jonathan teased lightly, reaching up to cup the back of Evan's neck as he giggled. "That makes sense, though. Just liking people."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

Evan leaned down a little more then, letting their lips brush together as his smile widened. "I like you."

A short laugh burst from Jonathan's lips. "I like you, too," he murmured. "Dork."

"You love it."

Jonathan just rolled his eyes, shifting his head upward just enough so their lips could meet, so he could draw Evan down into a long, slow kiss, before muttering, "yeah, I do."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter finally!! 6 months later.. I'm sorry.
> 
> I still hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will be updating more often, I promise.
> 
> Any feedback is appriciated, I love seeing you guys' response :)


End file.
